


Awake

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Series: Catch and Release [2]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a coma for a year could change anyone. What did it do to Fang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

His head hurt. Badly. In fact, his whole body did. He felt horrible. Cold was all he really felt. Everything was cold. Everything was always cold. Constantly.

"Fang. Fang, can you hear me?"

He couldn't see well. He could hear someone, but he couldn't see them. His eyes slipped shut again.

"Why does he keep doing this?"

"It'll take time, Nudge. He won't just suddenly wake up. It's been over a year. You have to give him time."

"Can he hear us yet?"

"You ask me every time. I keep telling you that I don't know."

"Well, sorry, Dr. Martinez, for not being as smart as you."

Fang could feel it when a hand slipped into his.

"Can you squeeze my hand? Fang?"

He tired to open his eyes again, but he couldn't. He just wanted his head to stop hurting.

"Have you called Max? Maybe Max can get him to-"

"She was here all yesterday for nothing. She can't miss work for nothing."

"This isn't nothing. This is Fang's life."

"Nudge, would you calm down? We all want him to come back to us as much as you do, but it will take time."

And he was out of it again.

* * *

"I told you, Max, nothing's changed."

"Still, Mom, I want to be here if something does."

"You should be at home, sleeping."

"I can't sleep."

"Where are-"

"With Ella."

"You should be at home."

"I told you, I want to be with him."

Fang tried to open his eyes again, but they wouldn't now. He could tell by the breathing though that there was now only one person in the room with him, the other having left.

She was mostly silent as she paced the room, watching him. Max's mother had told her that it would take time for Fang to come out of this comatose state, but she had no idea how long. It was almost sick, the fact that they had been able to save him, but only in this condition. Daniel, Fang's little boy toy, told Max in passing once that it was just like the side plot of that stupid book series Fang liked, but she just ignored him mostly. After a year, he got the message and didn't bother her anymore. He was weird to begin with though.

"Oh, Fang," she mumbled, coming closer to him. The room was small, tucked away in that old building where they had originally done his surgery. "Why do you never open your eyes for me? You do for everyone else. And Mom says that might not even mean much. Maybe you really are gone."

But wasn't. He was still there.

"You always seem so sad, just laying here." Max took a seat in the chair next to his bedside, staring hard at his face. Reaching out, she brushed some of his hair out of his face. "I really wish you'd at least look at me. It would help me out in knowing what to do. Mom and I both think to call it, but Nudge…She still has so much faith in you. She loves you."

He felt her brush her lips across his forehead.

"I love you too though. I just don't want you in pain. Are you in pain? I wish you could tell me. I wish you could tell me what to do, what you want." She slipped her hand into his, stroking the back of it. "You were always so good to me."

She laid her head down then, on his chest, though it was only for a moment. He bruised so easily in this state. "I wish I could take you home with me. It's so hard to sleep without you."

She was quiet for awhile after that, in real life, but in Fang's mind she kept going. She kept talking. And talking. She never did seem to stop.

"Max."

Another voice. Again, Fang tried to open his eyes, but it was no use. What was the point anyways?

"Max, sweetie, wake up. You have to go home."

He heard her yawn. "No, no, Mom, I have to stay. I have to wait for him to-"

"It's two in the morning and you work at eight. Go home."

"But-"

"It takes two hours, at least, to get back. You need to leave now."

"What if he needs me?"

There was a pause.

"Max, when he finally does wake up, it won't be all roses. He'll need intense help. Help you can't give. It'll be for the best if you're out of the way anyways."

"You listen to me. The second he opens his eyes and can focus and respond, you call me. I don't care if you think I belong here or not. He needs me."

"He'll need help."

"I'm all the help he needs."

And he was gone again.

* * *

Sometimes, when Ella came, she would read to him. Fang wasn't sure why, considering that they both hated each other, but he knew somewhere, inside, that it was her. Even when she didn't announce herself to him like she tended to do, he would know.

She would read him all of his favorite novels. From  _Catcher in the Rye_  to  _Lord of the Flies_ , she'd read them all. Maybe she was making up for being such a bitch while he was alive. Maybe.

"I don't know why you like these books, Fang. They're too sad for me. I'd much rather watch TV. Although, that could be sad too, I guess. Like this one show I watch, when the main character found out that her husband was cheating with not only her best friend, but also her brother. So he was a cheater and gay. Could you imagine? It's like in that one book I read for you, that-"

Fang groaned loudly, opening his eyes again.

"Fang? Fang, can you hear me?" She touched his arm as he groaned again. "Oh, God, Fang, don't do this to me. Mom! Mom, get in here. I think something's happening!"

He could kind of see this time, but it was still blurry. He couldn't really focus on anything without his head getting sharp pains.

"God. Where is she?" Ella stood up and called out of the room one more time before coming back to Fang. "God, she said something about making you respond to me. Can you respond, Fang? Hello?"

Why wouldn't she shut up?

"Uh, gee, what else? Ummm…here!" She put her hand in his. "Squeeze my hand. Mom said something about you never being able to do it before. Come on, Fang. If you're really there, squeeze my hand. Squeeze-"

It was weak, but she felt it when he did.

"What does this mean? What am I supposed to do? Huh?" She reached over and ran a hand across his cheek. "Can you do it again? Can you squeeze my hand again?"

He did so, still not looking at her.

"Can you talk? Huh?" She was multitasking now as she texted her mom, needing her to get back soon. "Fang? Do something else. Can you see me? Huh?"

He couldn't though. His eyes were shutting again. He was tired.

"No, no, Fang. Please stay awake. Please."

He just kept squeezing her hand, not wanting her to think that he was giving up on purpose. He hadn't done anything on purpose.

* * *

He could kind of focus now. The only person coming in and out of the room though was Dr. Martinez. She would speak to him and stroke his head, making him follow her finger with his eyes. Just things like that. Fang kept trying to talk or move, but nothing was working. He couldn't do much at all.

That is, he couldn't do much until Max showed up. Dr. Martinez was in there at that point, writing things down on a clipboard while Fang watched her. Then there was a knock at the open door, causing Valencia to turn her head.

"Max, I don't think-"

Fang grunted then, staring at Max. He couldn't talk, but he had to let Max know that he was awake, that he was okay, that she shouldn't end it or give up on him. He grunted again.

"Calm down. Calm down." She almost looked like she was crying as she came closer, grasping one of his hands. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Don't strain yourself."

He opened his mouth, trying to tell her something. All he could get out though was, "M…ax."

"I'm here. Calm down." She laughed slightly, glancing at her mother, who was still writing things down. "Is he-"

"Ma…ax."

"Shhh. I'm here." She looked back at him, watching as he tried to use his open hand to start pulling at the tubes connected to his body. "Uh, Mom?"

She glanced at him before reaching out and grabbing that extra hand. "No, Fang. No. You need to lay here, okay?"

"Max."

"She's right here. Can you see her?"

He hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Reaching out with the hand that wasn't in his, Max stroked his head gently. "He's scared."

"He probably won't stay awake long. I called Nudge. She'll be here soon."

Max just kept staring down at the man. "Ella has the kids."

"Good."

She paused. "When can he-"

"Right now, Max, we just need to be glad he's responsive."

Nodding, she leaned down to kiss his forehead. Fang wanted to keep watching her, but he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

"Mom, he's going to sleep."

"He'll do that. He's fine. I've told you, it's a slow process."

"I just don't want him to get lost in there again."

"He's tired. This has taken a lot out of him. Now that he's seen you though, I'm sure he's done for the day."

"As long as he wakes up again." Max leaned closer to him once more. "You hear that? Just wake up again. Please."

* * *

Max and Nudge were both in his room when he woke up, each sleeping their own chair, at his bedside. Fang wasn't sure how to get their attention, so he just laid there, watching them.

It was weird, being awake now. He couldn't really remember much, but knew that something must have happened. Not to mention, he was very much aware that he currently was hooked up to a catheter, with disgusted him to no end. He couldn't wait to get that disconnected and be able to pee and poop on his own again.

Some man came into the room at some point that Fang didn't know. He checked on Fang's vitals before leaving him alone, never waking the women in the room. Fang tried a couple of times to push himself up or move, but his muscles were killing him. It had been awhile since they had been used on their own and weren't cooperating very well.

"Guys, you're sleeping? After calling me all the way down here to see him and you're sleeping while he's just laying here?"

Fang looked at the doorway, where Angel was now standing. Her voice startled Max and Nudge awake, who both looked around, confused.

"Wha- Oh, Fang." Nudge was at his side immediately. "Oh, look, Max, he's up. He's up!"

"I see, I see." She looked to Angel. "Where's my mother?"

"I dunno. She let me in."

Nudge kept stroking Fang's arm, but he was already focused in on something else.

"M…Max." He knew that he was hurting Nudge's feelings, but he couldn't help it at the moment.

"I'm right here," she said, coming over to him also, though she stayed standing behind Nudge. "You're okay. Look. Nudge and Angel came to see you. Did you know that?"

Fang didn't care, really. "Car…Car…"

"Carter?" Max smiled at him, her eyes watering up again. "She's okay. You saved her."

He rested his head against the pillow, suddenly feeling cold. "Car."

"She can't come here. I'll tell her though, that you were worried about her."

"Car." He looked at Nudge full on for the first time. "Erra."

"Error?" Nudge looked to Max, but she just shook her head.

"Erra."

"Evan," Angel said, still standing back, behind the other women. "Evan. Right?"

He just kept looking at Nudge. "Erra."

"He's fine." She smiled slightly. "He's perfect."

Max laughed slightly then, making Nudge glance at her.

"What?"

She just shook her head, stepping away, still laughing. "He doesn't even know."

Fang just watched them as Nudge shook her head at Max.

"Well, don't tell him now. He's still-"

"He's not freaking deaf," Angel told them while Max laughed into her hand. It wasn't long before that turned into soft tears.

"He doesn't even know," Max whispered, shaking her head. "He doesn't even know."

Fang just watched, not able to communicate. Still, he could feel Angel poking around in his mind, trying to talk to him, but it just made his head hurt. He had nothing to tell her anyways. All he was worried about was getting those stupid tubes out of his body, really.

* * *

Fang was tired. Valencia had had him test his muscles by trying to get up and move around. It did not go well. Currently, he was laying on his bed, just glad that she had given him something for his headache.

It had been a few days since he first woke up and she told him that he was doing exceptionally well. This pleased Fang, but he still wasn't doing so hot in his mind. He could hardly talk, though it wasn't really his brain that was the problem, not in his opinion at least. He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried.

"Looks like you have a visitor," Dr. Martinez told Fang as she was exiting the room. Looking towards the door, he saw Max coming in, a box of stuff in her hands.

"Hey, Fang," she greeted, setting the box on the floor. Fang just stared at it for a moment before looking back up at her. "You see this? This stuff is all from Carter. I thought it would liven up your room a little. It's just you, you know, and some workers Mom and Jeb hired in this stupid little building. That's so sad. I would have had her send you stuff before, but I didn't want…anyways, she drew you things."

Fang just watched as Max went around the room with a roll of tape, putting up little pictures that Carter had drawn. Randomly Max would look back at him and explain the picture, but others she just put up, probably not understanding them either.

"She's also started to like coloring books." Max came over to him and began showing him the pictures she had colored. "See? I know you don't know any of these characters, but you will. They're all from her favorite cartoons, you know."

Fang looked the pictures with interest, but Max flipped through them quickly. He knew she had to get going soon. It took a lot out of time for her to come all the way down here to see him.

"She also sent these," Max said after she hung up the coloring book pages too. "To keep you warm."

Fang just watched as Max laid two stuffed animals on the bed with him.

"You remember these? This is Robbie and this is Owl."

Fang frowned while staring at the bear and bird that Max laid on his chest.

"She kept Lockheed so that she would get something from you too." Then, going back to the box, Max pulled out a toy. "This is the Nerf gun she got you for your birthday. She thought you should have it here, with you. Then here's your egg. From Christmas? Do you remember?"

Fang just watched as Max laid the stuff around the room. When she was finished, she came back over to him.

"If I could stay here all day with you, Fang, I would, but I can't. I have to get home."

Slowly, Fang achingly lifted his hand up to pick up Robbie. "Car."

"What?"

"Car."

"She wanted you to-"

"Car."

Max shook her head. "If you want me to take it back, fine. It'll make her upset though."

"Can…can't."

"Can't what?" She was staring at him so pitifully that it almost made Fang sick.

"Can't sleep. Car."

"Carter can't sleep? Without this?" She laughed slightly, shaking her head at Fang. "I guess you're right."

He nestled back into his bed. "Max."

"I love you too." She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "And I will see you soon. Okay? Nudge is off tomorrow, so I'm sure she'll be here. You stay safe, alright? For me?"

He just watched her leave before looking around at all of his new…art. It seemed weird, hanging there on the walls, but it made Fang feel safe. Safe enough to fall back to sleep, Owl nuzzled under his chin.

* * *

"She's really dumbed down the place for you, hasn't she?"

Fang just watched Angel as she came into the room, looking with interest at the drawings on the wall.

"Carter, I presume," she said, making her way over. "And aw, you ever got your own stuffed animal. How cute."

As he had no means of attack against her, being pretty mute at the time, Fang just looked away, towards the opposite wall where Max had hung a picture of what looked like some kind of bird with bluish wings flying over a town. One of the houses had Carter's name on it, probably in an attempt to symbolize the apartment.

"Hey now." Angel reached out to touch him, though it was just on the arm and very quickly. "I'm kidding, okay? God. Don't you remember anything?"

He looked at her again, watching as she walked around the room, looking at the drawings. Fang felt immensely protective over them, not wanting to Angel to criticize the only real things he had in the world currently.

Not saying anything about them though, she went to go sit down in one of the chairs, not speaking the rest of the time she was there. She had brought a backpack with her and had taken some kind of heavy, textbook looking book out to study, also writing in a journal.

"Oh. Angel. I was told to come watch him today."

She didn't even glance up at Ella. "Well, I'm freaking staying in town. I might as well sit with him some, huh?"

Fang watched the two of them before looking back down at his hands, where he was toying with his stuffed owl.

"Well, Fang, which book do you want, huh?" Ella pulled some novels out her bag before holding them out to him. Then, addressing Angel, she said, "He doesn't even remember me reading to him while he was…under. I did it at least once a week, if not more. And for hours."

"Yeah, well, I'm busy, so could you not read to him today?" Angel was still reading out of her textbook. Fang was honestly more concerned with what was in that than anything else. What could Angel be studying?

"Oh, Angel," Ella sighed as she handed Fang two of the books. He found that reading was too hard these days, so he just kind of made his decision off the cover art. Handing one of them back to her, he quickly dropped his arm once she had it. Everything tired him out recently.

"What? I was here first. Buzz off."

"What's up with your attitude? What did I do to you?" Now, talking to Fang again, she said, "Since she started taking these college classes a few towns over, Angel's been more of a bitch than-"

"Excuse me?"

They all looked up as Valencia came into the room. Ella rolled her eyes as Fang settled back into his bed. At least Dr. Martinez would make them either read to him or get out.

"Nothing," her daughter said, reaching over to take the other book from Fang also before putting it back in her bag. "I was just about to read to him. That's all."

"Max mentioned putting up pictures. I didn't realize she meant this many."

Valencia hadn't been in Fang's room since the previous day when Max had been there. Fang had other doctors now, ones more versed in the world of comatose patients and the aftermath. Heavily paid off to keep quiet, of course. Sometimes, Fang had to wonder just how much money Valencia Martinez made off torturing children at the School in her younger years, but figured it didn't matter. So long as she was using it to pay for the treatment off one of those kids it was okay, right? At least somewhat?

"Carter drew them all," her daughter said as Angel gave up on finishing her school work for the time being and started to put her stuff up.

"Obviously," the youngest person in the room hissed at Ella, but they all ignored her. Fang, for his part, took another look around at his pictures, happy that they were being recognized.

"That's just because she loves you so much," Valencia assured Fang as she came back over to pat him on the head. "I heard good things from Dr. Newberg."

He just nodded as the other women watched. Dr. Martinez, however, was messing with something on one of his machines.

"You'll be off these soon enough, you know," she told him. "Then you'll have to learn to use the bathroom on your own again and-"

"I'm out." Angel stood up, taking her backpack with her. "This was a waste anyways. He hasn't even said anything to me."

He glared at her while Valencia just sighed.

"Well, maybe it's your attitude."

"Excuse me?"

"From what Dr. Newberg told me, his speech is improving greatly." She smiled at Fang. "Once we get that worked out, then we can move back on to your literacy, huh? Then you can start reading your own books again, instead of having to wait for Ella to show up to do it for you."

He smiled softly at her while Angel just left, not saying anything to anyone. After she was gone though, the vet leaned closer to him and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Fang, if you don't want her, or anyone, to come here, you just tell me. This is about your comfort. You just let me know who it is you don't want here and I'll make sure they follow. Until you're well, this is all about you."

He took a deep breath. "O…kay."

Patting his leg, she looked at her daughter. "There is enough going on currently. This is a time for joy. Fang's awake. Fang's okay. Do not fight Angel."

"I-"

"I mean it. This time is about Fang and only Fang." She smiled at him again and Fang was starting to feel awkward. With that, she was gone.

Ella just sighed before beginning to read as Fang settled in for his story time, one of the few joys he got around here. Though, having Carter's art up on the wall would definitely become one of those joys.

* * *

"Have you told him yet?"

"Shhh, Mom. He's asleep."

"Exactly, Max, he's sleeping. So have you told him?"

Max groaned and Fang had to keep his breathing in check to not let on that he had yet to fall back asleep. He had been sleeping when Max came in, but she accidentally woke him up while hanging up more of her daughter's work. He hadn't let on he was awake, if only because he honestly was tired and did need the rest. Now though, he hoped he would not accidentally fall back to sleep.

"I can't."

"Max, you have to. He's not going to live in this room forever. He's going home with you in a month or two."

Month? Or two? Dang. Still, even though he was shocked, Fang still couldn't let on he was up.

"I know. I'll tell him by then. I just…It'll change things."

"Things are changed."

"It'll change them even more."

"Then it's best to get it over with, huh?"

Max just made a noise in the back of her throat. "Carter wants to come see him. I don't want her here though."

"It's best if she doesn't see him until he heads home anyways. He's still so unstable."

Letting out a long sigh, Max added, "I don't know if I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Take care of him. He's going to need me to take care of him, isn't he? I don't know how good I'll be at that."

"He won't need you always. He'll be independent. He'll just…I don't yet, Max. And if you can't, then someone can." She paused. "We owe him for Carter. I don't care if you ever fall out of love with him or not. He will forever be a part of this family."

Max laughed in a sad kind of way before reaching out and resting a hand on his arm. "I'll never stop loving him. He's given me a lot. More than he knows."

Fang couldn't keep up the rouse anymore and needed to open his eyes. To save himself, Fang let out a loud groan as he pretended to wake himself up.

"Did we wake you up?" Max was staring at him when he opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Max," he groaned before slipping his eyes shut once more. "Sleep."

"Shhh." She stroked his arm. "I bought you more stuff. From Carter. And there's one from Evan now. He doesn't really remember you, of course, but Carter made him draw you a picture. It's really just scribbles."

"Car."

"She talks about you everyday."

Fang opened his eyes, watching Max. "Me?"

"You." She reached up, stroking his cheek. "You're all she cares about, currently. Every day I come home, even if I haven't gone to see you yet, she wants to know where you are and when you're coming home with me."

He looked at Valencia for the answer. She was able to figure out what he wanted with just one look.

"It all depends on how quickly you recover, Fang. You could be here for months, you could be in here for a y-"

"Bet…ter." Fang forced himself to sit up before trying to unattached one of the tubes in his chest. "Better."

"Fang, no. Sit down."

"Woke."

"Woke? What?" Max looked at her mother.

"Walk. He thinks walking will show me. Fang, I know that you can walk some now. I know that. That doesn't mean you're ready to go home." She grasped one of his hands. "Lay down."

"Car."

"Carter is fine. She'll be waiting for you."

"Pic."

"Pick what?"

"Pic…ture."

"Yes. She did make you some nice pictures, didn't she?"

Fang shook his head, hating how demeaning the tone she was speaking to him was. "Pic. Car."

"A picture of Carter?" Max looked at him and he nodded. "Oh, Fang, I can get you that. If you want."

"Yes." He laid back. "Yes."

Valencia looked hard at him. "No more trying to push yourself, Fang. You going and getting yourself hurt isn't going to make me release you any sooner."

"Car."

"And she's fine, where she is. Just like you're fine, where you are."

Max looked at her mother. "When will he be off the IV and catheters? He doesn't like them."

"I'm sure he doesn't, but he can't feed himself and he can't use the bathroom on his own, so they're staying."

With that, Valencia left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Are you okay?" Max kissed his cheek. "Huh?"

"Max."

"I'm here." She kissed his cheek. "Do you need anything?"

Shaking his head, Fang shifted back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his hands folded across his stomach. "No."

"Oh, Fang." She reached over and patted his chest. "Things'll get better. Just wait, huh? Just wait."

* * *

"Oh, wow, Fang. Really?"

He nodded excitedly, not realizing that Max's excitement was partially fake. "Alone."

Valencia had just finished telling Max all about how Fang no longer needed to be hooked up to anything. He was now able to not only eat his own, prescribed food, but he could also walk the short distance to the bathroom with no problem.

"That's a big accomplishment, Max," her mother said, picking up on her uncaring attitude. "He's getting better everyday."

And maybe he was. To Max though, it had been weeks since he woke up and this was just another thing to tack on the wall as she spent gas money at least every other day to come see him. She wanted him home, now, not up here, wasting away as her mother's friends took care of him. She trusted her mother, of course, but she also knew that she was once a Whitecoat, as were most of the people she had in and out of this building. She didn't want anything to happen to Fang that didn't have to.

"Clothes."

"What, Fang?" Max looked back at him.

"Clothes."

"Close what?"

"He wants clothes," the vet told her. "I told him now that he doesn't need to be hooked up to anything, he can wear jeans and t-shirts again instead of this hospital gown."

"Clothes," Fang repeated, nodding his head widely. "Max."

"I'll get you some stuff, okay? Some shirts, some jeans. Some boxers, I guess."

Fang looked back up at the ceiling. "Shoes."

"You want shoes? I can get you some of those."

He shook his head. "My shoes."

"Your shoes?"

He nodded. "My shoes."

"He wants his old shoes," Valencia told her daughter. "I think I have them, Fang, still. I would have to look."

"Like."

"You like them."

"Yes. My shoes." He wiggled his toes under the blanket. "Max."

"Hmmm?"

"Woke?"

"You want to walk?"

He shook his head. "Woke…woke…wor…work. Max?"

"Do I have work? Today? No."

"Car?"

"She's at daycare."

Fang frowned. "Daycare?"

"Yes."

"No. No." He patted his chest. "No."

"When you get better, sure, you can watch her again."

"Car."

"I know you miss her." Max looked to her mother. "You said he could eat again?"

"Yes."

"Then, Fang, what do you want? I can go out and get you-"

"He can eat when I give him, Max. You don't want to shock his system."

"Then what can he eat, Mom?"

Fang perked up. "I eat. Alone."

"I know, Fang. I just wanted to know what it is that you're eating."

"Mushy." He laughed slightly, which made both the women smile slightly, though it was obvious to both of them that this was not Fang. This is what Fang had been transformed into. He wasn't the same. "Not good."

"It tastes bad?" Max was grinning at him, but Fang just nodded.

Then, to be sure that Valencia didn't think that he would need the IV again, he quickly added, "Good. Good."

"It's good though?"

"Yes. Good. Yes."

Valencia laughed slightly. "You know, Fang, Dr. Newberg told me that you walked all the way to the front of the building today and back."

"Yes."

"That's very good. Very, very good."

"Fly."

"Hmmm?"

"I fly?"

"Will you fly?" She glanced at Max, but she just shrugged. "I'm sure you still can, once you get out of here."

"And if you can't, I'm sure Nudge or Angel will teach you," Max said, patting his hand. "Nudge told me that she came to see you yesterday."

"Yes. Yes, Nudge. Yes."

"And Angel told me that she had some free time tomorrow. Would you like for her to come see you?"

Glancing at Dr. Martinez, Fang said, "No."

"No?"

"No. No. No Angel. No." He shook his head. "No."

"Well, okay." Max looked at her mother who was busy looking at something on a clipboard again, which Max was noticing she would do when she didn't want to talk about something. "Mom, can I talk to you? Outside?"

Her mother sighed, following her out of the room. Now alone, Fang slowly sat up before moving to stand. He was getting stronger and stronger everyday.

Going over to where Max had left him his Nerf gun, Fang picked it up before looking towards the door. Timing it right, he was able to fire off a shot the second Max walked in.

"Hey!" It hit her squarely in the chest. "Cut it out, Fang. God."

"Car." He smiled at Max, holding his gun up again. Max put up her hands to shield her face.

"I mean it, Fang. God, you're like a little boy."

He lowered the gun, staring at Max. Still, she just came over and took the toy from him.

"Lay back down."

Fang frowned. "No. No."

"Fang-"

"No. Woke."

"Work?"

"Woke."

"Walk."

He nodded before taking a few steps towards her, wanting his toy back. "Max."

"What?"

He pointed at the gun. "Max."

"Only if you don't shoot it at me anymore."

Nodding, he held out one hand. "Mine."

"It is, isn't it?" She handed it over. Shaking his head again, Fang held the gun, now pointed away from her.

"Mom?"

"What?" Max frowned.

"Max mom?"

"My mom? What about her?"

"Go?"

"She had something to do. Why? Did you need something? I'm sure one of your other doctors is-"

He shook his head before shooting off his toy at the wall. "Dark."

"What?"

"Dark. I…don't like."

"It's dark in here?" Max looked up at the florescent light which shone brightly in the dank setting.

He shot off another dart, this time hitting one of Carter's drawings. "No light."

"You have a light, Fang."

He frowned, not sure how to tell her what he wanted. Then, thinking, he slowly made his way over to one of Carter's pictures that was within reach. Pointing to the house drawn on it, he traced a window. "Light."

"You want a window? You want to see outside?"

Turning to look at Max, he nodded his head. "Light."

"You saw light today, huh? When you went on your walk? Mom said you went all the way to the lobby."

"Yes."

"And now you want more," she concluded. "I don't know what to tell you, Fang. I can talk to Mom, I guess, about moving your room."

"Home."

"Yeah. There are a lot of windows there."

Fang turned, shooting off another dart. This one hit one of Carter's photos too, but it was so heavy on the paper that it caused it to rip. Fang made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh no," he mumbled, heading over to it. Max glanced at him.

"What?" She had been texting and hadn't noticed his accident.

"Rip." He reached up, un-taping the photo and holding both pieces out to Max. "Rip."

"Oh." She was trying to understand why he was so upset by this, considering he had so many pictures on the walls, but she couldn't. 'I could tape it back together, I guess, but is it really that-"

"I rip." Fang felt his eyes get wet. "Max…"

"What, Fang?"

She didn't understand though and Fang gave up, going over to his bed. He dropped his gun to the floor before laying down on his side, away from Max, the two pieces of paper in his hands.

"Are you okay?" She came over, covering him over with his blanket. "Fang?"

"I rip. I rip it."

"I know. It's okay though. It's fine."

"Car. Car."

"Fang, she won't mind. She won't even know."

He just shook his head. Max didn't get it. He had ripped it. He had ripped something that Carter gave him! How could he?

Max stayed around for awhile, rubbing the back of his head and whispering things to him. She left after awhile though, because she had to. As she was leaving, she turned out the light, figuring that he would be going to bed soon. Fang just laid there, in the dark, staring at his picture.

"Light," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Light."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Fang was out of his room, enjoying his view. Not only did he now get to wear jeans and shirts, but he also was told that he could walk to the lobby area and look outside if he liked. Dr. Martinez refused to let him change rooms, but this was a nice compromise.

"Ah, Fang."

He didn't even look at Dr. Randal as he came into the building. It was storming outside today and Fang was enjoying the lightening.

"You enjoying yourself, boy?"

He ignored the man. He didn't like most of his doctors. He didn't like anyone, really, other than his family. Why did they think he needed all of these other people? All he needed was Carter. He loved Carter.

"The storm, ah? You like the rain?"

He just nodded, wishing the man would get lost. Fang enjoyed his alone time very much. After he was alone again, Fang shifted to rest his elbows on his knees and watch the rain pour down, mesmerized by it.

"Oh. Fang."

He actually looked up this time as Max's mother came in. Swallowing, he mumbled, "Hi."

"You're up early this morning." She came over to him after setting her purse down. "And you look very good in your new jeans. Is that a new shirt as well?"

This pleased Fang, as all he ever wanted was some recognition. "Yes. Yes."

"You look very grown up."

Fang sat up straighter, nodding. "Yes." Then, looking down at his socks, he said, "Shoes? My shoes?"

"I thought I mentioned it to you. I found them in my office. I'll bring them to you later when I come to check on you in the afternoon, alright?" She smiled at him. "I hear that Max is coming to see you today."

"Yes. Max. Yes."

"And Nudge too, huh?"

"Yes. Nudge. Yes." Fang shivered as thunder crackled outside. "Cold."

"Then go get back in bed, Fang. It's still very early."

He shook his head, staring out the window once more. It was a huge glass front the building had, letting him see all around. The building was on a hill, giving him an even better view. He liked watching the sunrise, but he was finding storms to be just as nice.

"Well, don't tire yourself out, huh? You want to be prepared for when Max and Nudge get here."

Nodding, he kept watching the storm as the woman walked away, leaving him alone.

"Cold," he whispered to himself, rubbing his arms. "Cold."

After awhile, the storm began to break and Fang headed to his room to play with his Nerf gun. He no longer shot at Carter's pictures because that was wrong. That was bad. Instead, he focused on shooting the door, the light, and his bed. When Nudge came, she would play with him and would shoot at him or let him shoot her. Not Max though. She didn't like for him to act like such a little boy. And he didn't mean to. Honest. He was just in that mindset now.

Once he got bored with his toy, Fang sat down on his bed, his Owl stuffed animal waiting for him. Picking it up, he kicked down the covers on his bed before snuggling under them for his nap before Max showed up. He couldn't wait for her to get there. Or Nudge. Either one was fine, really. He just got so lonely sometimes.

"Home," he mumbled to Owl because they would never be that at home. Lonely. They would be with Max and Carter. At home. Together. "Home." They would be safe. All of them. "Home."

* * *

He was up and waiting when Max showed up, sitting on his bed with his hands folded, staring at the door. Max smiled at him as she came in, something in her hands. Fang's interested was immediately perked.

"Me?"

"For you," she said as she came closer. It was now clear that she had a stack of photos in her hands. "Here you go."

There were a lot. Fang settled into his bed, staring at the first one in the pile. "Car?"

"See, I took some of her, but then I also let her take some. I meant for her to take pictures of herself, but she decided to take pictures of things in the house.

Fang flipped quickly through the first part of the stack, as it consisted of everything from Robbie sitting on the sink to a fork on the counter. Eventually, though, he got to the shots of Carter.

"Big."

"She did get bigger, huh?"

Fang nodded, pressing his thumb into the first picture, feeling it. Max thought about telling him that you weren't allowed to touch photos, but figured since they were his, she should just let him do as he pleased.

"Dark." He stroked Carter's face in the photo, though Max knew he meant the little girl's hair. "Max."

"It's gotten darker, yes. It's almost black now, huh?"

Fang nodded, staring at the picture. It was of Carter watching TV, not even noticing Max photographing her. "Car."

"Look at the others, Fang," Max prompted gently. "Some are old."

"Why?" He looked at her, still holding the same picture. "Max?"

"When I told her that I was sending you photos of her, she wanted to pick some of her favorites from her photo album. You know, the one that's just of her?" Max finally reached over and gently took the photo from Fang and moved it to the back of the stack, hoping to help him along. "She was very excited about picking out the pictures to give you for some reason."

Fang looked down at the next one, which was Carter waving at him. Setting that one aside without telling Max why, he looked at the next, with was another one of Carter's self taken ones. It was of Lockheed in the empty bathtub.

"She was giving him a bath," Max explained.

"Oh." Fang set that one aside also, along with the next one which was basically the same, only Robbie was in the picture instead. "Okay."

Fang had to flip through a few more of Max's photos of Carter doing random things before getting to some of the her older ones. He saw one of her first birthday party out of the School, another of her playing at the park. He was about done with the stack when Max suddenly became really frigidity. Fang had set aside quite a few of his favorites by now and she kept picking them up and then setting them down or moving around unnecessarily.

There were only a few pictures left at that point and Max was about out of her seat with jitters. Fang was confused by this, but didn't say anything as he flipped to yet another picture. This one confused him, as it was clearly taken by Carter and it was of her bedroom. So far, any picture of her bedroom had only been of her bed or her floor. This, though, was of the other side of the room, which was housing a crib. Fang frowned before looking up at Max, who now wouldn't look at him and seemed to find his stuffed animal the most interesting thing in the world. Deciding that maybe it was just Evan's crib and maybe Nudge had been staying with Max for some reason without mentioning it to him, he kept going.

The next one was taking by Carter as well, but it was of a baby who was sitting on Max's living room floor. The only problem? It wasn't Evan. This baby was light skinned.

"Max?" Fang looked up at her before flipping to the next picture. "Who?"

"Hmmm?" She hardly would look at him. Fang just held up the photo.

"Who?"

"Him?" She looked away. "Fang-"

"Who?" He was starting to get upset. Why wouldn't she just tell him. "Iggy?"

"What?"

"Iggy?"

"What do you-"

"Iggy baby?"

Max blinked. "Oh, you think…no, that baby…no. Iggy did a paternity test. That baby wasn't his. That was a girl, anyways. Anna."

Fang waved the photo at Max, who was starting to get irritated with him. "Who?"

"That's…I wasn't sure how to tell you so I just thought…if you saw him first…"

Fang's brain kind of did this weird thing where it didn't shut down, but it didn't work right either. Not really. He could hear something, in his brain, that shouldn't have been there. Max wasn't speaking at the moment, but he could hear her talking. A memory, maybe.

" _You don't get it, Mom."_

" _What don't I get? I get that you aren't even holding his hand, comforting him before-"_

" _You don't understand."_

" _What don't I understand? You're not-"_

" _I'm pregnant, okay?"_

Looking up at Max, Fang just handed her the pictures, all of them.

"Fang-"

"Baby." He moved down on the bed, taking his stuffed owl with him. Pulling the covers over his head, he hid himself from Max. "Baby."

"Fang, I would have told you, but I was afraid that it would change your decision. I wanted to give you every out possible, but ultimately…I knew you would do it. I knew you would save Carter. But if you knew that you were having a kid, your own kid, I was scared you wouldn't go through with it. I had to save my baby, Fang."

He just snuggled Owl to him, closing his eyes. "Baby."

"Fang? Are you okay? I know this is a lot to take in and all, but don't hide from me." When he didn't say anything, she asked, "Do I need to get somebody? Are you going to be okay?"

Still, he said nothing. Max sighed, reaching out to pat his head through the blanket.

"His name is Nicky." Max paused. "Well, it's David, but I call him Nick. I didn't really want to name him David, but I let Carter help me choose. She doesn't like the name Nick, but it reminded me of you." She laughed softly then, but Fang still wouldn't come out from under his blanket. "She calls him Davy. Sometimes she calls him Crocky. I think she's trying to say Davy Crocket, but I don't know where she'd have heard of him before."

Fang moaned from under his blanket. He didn't want another baby. He just wanted Holden and Max. Why did the new baby have to ruin everything?

* * *

"He won't come out. I don't know what to do."

Valencia sighed as she came further into the room. "Fang? Are you okay? Are you napping?"

Rubbing his head into the stuffed animal's, he kept his mouth shut.

"Did you want to come out? No one's mad at you. Max just thought that it would be best to tell you about David before you got home. Aren't you glad she told you?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Car."

"You can have Carter."

"Only Car."

"Fang-"

"No baby. No." He closed his eyes tightly. His head was beginning to hurt. "No."

"What's so scary about the new baby? Huh?"

He just groaned.

"Is it that you don't know him yet?"

"…Yes."

"Well, once upon a time, you didn't know Carter either, you know. Now you do. Now you love her, huh?"

"Car."

"So maybe you should just wait and see. Maybe you'll like David."

"Nick."

"Or Nick," she agreed with him. "Whichever you want to call him. Carter likes to call him Davy. Did you know that?"

Fang nodded under his blanket. "Yes."

"He's not a bad baby, Fang," Max tried. "He doesn't cry too much, if that's what you think. Or if you're afraid that Carter doesn't like him, she does. She loves her brother."

"No."

"Then what is it?"

He swallowed. "Ch…ange."

"Change?"

"Yes."

"Things have to change, Fang," Valencia told him. "Things have changed. I know to you it doesn't seem that long, but it's been a very long time for us. Very long. And I'm sure that Max didn't mean to hurt you by not telling you. Did you, Max?"

"No, Fang."

"Hurt."

"I know." Valencia sighed. "Fang, I have to get back. Dr. Newberg is here and so is Dr. Lawrence. I have work today. Will you be alright? Huh?"

He didn't answer.

"Tell me, Fang. Do you need me or are you okay?"

"…Okay."

"Alright then." Addressing Max next, she said, "He's just upset, Max. That's all. This is a lot for him. It has to be hard, you know. Could you imagine just being told that you had a child? One that you didn't know about? He's upset. He's just very upset. I can't believe you thought telling him this way would be a good idea."

Fang rubbed his nose into his stuffed owl, opening his eyes. "Baby."

"That's right, Fang. David is a baby."

"Sad."

"It is sad, that you weren't here before, but you are now. You're here now and that's all that matters."

Slowly, Fang stuck his hand out from under the blanket. "Pic."

"You want the picture? Of David?"

He heard Max ruffle through the photos before shoving one into his hand. When he pulled it under the blanket with him, he found that it wasn't one he had seen before. Instead, it was of the baby and Carter sitting on Max's bed. Carter was playing with her stuffed animals while the baby laid on his back, one of his feet grasped in his little hand.

"Baby," Fang mumbled, pressing his thumb into David's head. "Baby."

Valencia left after awhile when Fang wouldn't respond anymore. She told Max to get one of his doctors if needed, but assured her that it was unlikely. He seemed to be alright, just in shock.

"Oh, Fang," Max sighed as she sat down in her chair. "It'll be okay. When you get home, you'll see just how great Nicky is. He's really a good baby. He's more like Evan than Carter. Maybe it's because they're both boys. Or maybe it's just in Carter's blood to be…"

Fang shut his eyes again. Why wouldn't Max stop talking? He didn't want her to talk anymore. She was being too loud. Way too loud.

He slept so much these days that just laying there for that short period of time with his eyes closed, Fang finally fell asleep, his breathing evening out. That was okay though. At least in his dreams there was no David/Nicky. Only Carter and Max. That's all he needed. Only Carter and Max.

* * *

"He's been like this since I showed him the picture of Nicky. He doesn't want to come out."

Fang heard Nudge sigh. "Well, I just don't know what to-"

"Have you guys ever thought of this?"

Suddenly, his blanket was pulled away by Angel, who he didn't even want there to begin with, and Fang was left blinking in the bright light of his room. He growled and Nudge quickly snatched the blanket from Angel and threw it back over him.

"Nice," she said in a snarky tone.

"You guys are the ones treating him like a child. Not even a child. You'd make a child do whatever you wanted. You're treating him like a spoiled child."

Fang closed his eyes again. "Max."

"What?"

"Angel. Leave."

"Fang, she came all the way out here to see you. It's not her fault that I made you upset."

"No like. I don't like." He looked down at his picture. "I don't like Angel."

"What?" Angel went over to him and threw the blanket off again. "What do you mean you don't like me? And growl at me again and we'll have more problems than just-"

"Angel." Max snatched her arm, pulling her back. Fang opened his eyes and sat up. "Stop it."

"What? I haven't done a damn thing to him yet he keeps acting like I don't belong here. At least I've come to see him. Iggy and Gasman haven't. At least I want to see him. Ella only comes because she feels like she has to. I come because I care about him, but he keeps-"

"Shut up." Max drug the younger woman from the room, leaving Fang and Nudge alone finally.

"Don't," Nudge said as Fang started to pull his blanket back up around him. "Please. I came here to spend time with you, Fang. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Mulling this over, he moved to hang his feet over the edge of his bed. "Shoes."

"I don't know where they are, Fang. I could buy you new-"

"My shoes."

"I thought Dr. Martinez was looking for them."

Fang just looked down at his socks. "Dirty."

"Max bought you a new pack of socks, I thought," Nudge said as she went over to the bag in the corner where Max left his clothes. "Here you go. Can you put them on yourself?"

Fang nodded. "I dress. Morning. I dress."

"That's very good, Fang," she sighed, crossing her arms. Fang took in her clothes, which he found were very classy. She must have come from work.

"Woke."

"Walk?"

He shook his head, hating how he couldn't always get out the words he wanted. "Wo…wo…work. Work?"

"I went to work today."

"Nice."

"Yeah, that is nice, isn't it?"

After he finished changing his socks, he began to kick his feet back and forth. "Head hurt."

"I'm sorry." Reaching over, she stroked his head. His hair was long again and he needed a haircut badly. "You know, Fang, when you get home, you're not only gonna have Evan and Carter there to love you, but also David. He's gonna love you too. They're all gonna love you. You'll get used to him too."

Fang looked towards where his Nerf gun sat. "Boy."

"He is. He's a boy."

"Nick. Ick. Ick. Nick."

"Uh-huh."

"Daycare?"

"He, Evan, and Carter both go there now that we spend so much time here with you."

"Bad." Fang hit himself in his chest. "Me. Me."

"Stop it," Nudge said, grasping his fist when he tried to hit himself again. "You're going to hurt yourself. Cut it out."

"Me," he repeated, letting her hold onto his hand. "Me."

"You're not ready to watch the kids again, Fang. When you are, yes, we'll let you. Right now though, you just need to work on taking care of yourself."

"Me."

"I know." She let go of his hand. "You're okay."

Letting his arm drop, Fang yawned. "Car."

"You'll see her soon enough. Promise."

Reaching over for the bedside table that Max had sat his photos on, Fang picked them up. "Tape."

"You want tape? I'm sure Max has some."

"Some what?" Max came back into the room without Angel. "What do you need?"

"He wants tape. For his pictures."

Fang was staring down at his photographs, smiling slightly. "Tape."

"I think I can get you some of that," Max said, reaching out to push his hair out of his face. "In fact, I'm certain I can."

* * *

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Fang just stared straight ahead, nodding slightly as Max continued to talk softly in his ear. She had pulled the chair up close to his bed and was mumbling things to him, a hand pressed into his chest as she leaned over him.

"And I'd push down those cute little boxers that I had picked out for you down slowly. You'd like that, huh? I can tell."

Again, Fang just nodded refusing to look at Max. He wasn't sure why she was doing this, but he wasn't going to stop her. It was a few days later and he hadn't seen much of anyone other than his doctors. If she was going to give him attention, who was he to tell her no?

"Mmmm. Do you know how long it's been, Fang? Huh? Bet you wouldn't be knocking those handjobs now, would you?"

This time he shook his head no as he was for some reason mute at the moment.

"You'd like one a lot, wouldn't you?" She was moving her hand down, closer to his waist now. Fang just watched, slightly disappointed when she stopped at his jeans and began forcing her hand in between his shirt and stomach instead. "You feel cold, Fang. Are you cold?"

Nodding yes, he folded and unfolded his hands, not sure what to do with them. She was making him anxious.

"Do you want me?" She kissed the side of his head.

He began to nod again.

"To warm you up? Do you want me to warm you up?" She stroked his stomach. "You have to tell me."

"Y-Yes."

Her hand slipped down again, messing with his belt now. "You sure?"

"Y-"

There was a sharp knock at the door before Valencia came in.

"Fang, I found your shoes," she called. "I know, I know, it's been a few days, but I've been very… What are you doing here, Max?"

She was sitting up now, slightly flushed. Fang, for his part, couldn't look up or down, so he just focused on a photo of Carter that was placed on the wall directly in front of him.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't look at her mother either.

"You told me you were spending time with the kids today."

"I hadn't seen Fang in two days. I figured it'd be okay to come see him, just for a quick visit."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?"

Fang's blush deepened. "I-I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Fang," Valencia told him, dropping his old shoes on the ground. "Come put these on, see how they feel. Max. I need to talk to you outside."

Fang was really getting tired of them thinking that they should only have conversations when he wasn't in their presence. He was a grown up too! Still, he just waited for them to leave the room before standing and slipping his shoes on. His stomach felt funny as he walked around in them. Deciding that they were still as great as ever, he went and sat back down on his bed to wait for Max.

"Do you like your shoes?" Dr. Martinez was the one to come back in the room first. Fang just glanced behind her.

"Max?"

"She left for the day. She told me to tell you that she would see you tomorrow."

"Oh." Fang kicked his feet back and forth, looking down again. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Fang. You and Max, though, don't need to be…doing that here."

He nodded, trying to keep himself from blushing again.

"You get to go home soon, you know."

That shot his head up. "What?"

"Yeah," she said. "Very soon."

"Me?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Well, this building is expensive, Fang. And paying these people is also running my bills up. If you honestly still needed them, I would keep you here, but you don't anymore. I can get you everything you have right now at home."

"Home. Car."

"With Carter, yes." She smiled at him. "Only if you're comfortable with going-"

"Yes." He hit his chest. "Me. Yes."

"In two weeks then. I want to monitor you some more."

"Home. Yes."

"I also want you to know that when you go home, your work isn't over. I know that Max and Nudge are going to baby you and treat you like a child, but you're not a child. You can be functioning on your own again, one day. I want you to keep working at it, okay, Fang?"

He nodded his head. "Woke…work, yes."

She reached out, patting his head. "You're getting so good at speaking, Fang. Don't let that fall to the wayside either."

"No." He shook his head. "No."

"I think you'll do just fine, Fang, when you get home. You'll do great, in fact. How could you not? You've done exceptional here, all alone. I know that you'll just do even better when you're with the kids." She patted his cheek this time. "And for what it's worth, I think that you'll be a great dad to David. You took Carter in without a problem and she was a very…rambunctious child. You can handle a baby. You handled Evan very well."

"Ev…an. Evan." He smiled a little bit. "Seb."

"You'll just get out before he leaves."

"Leave?"

"He's going to stay with his other grandparents for most of the summer. He likes it out there." She shook her head slightly and Fang kind of felt bad for her. Empathy. He was starting to get that back. "Much more than he likes it here."

Going back to his feet, Fang said, "Shoes. My shoes."

"Right. Your own shoes."

"Th…Thank you."

"Of course." She turned to leave. "And Fang? Don't start taking them down yet, but pretty soon, you'll have to get your art down. If it's gonna go with you."

Fang looked around at his room. Oh, it was going with him. It was totally going with him.

* * *

"Come on, Fang. You wanted this. And it's not going to hurt."

Shying away from Nudge, he looked to Ella for help. Wow. That was probably a first.

"She'll just cut most of it off, Fang, and then shave the rest. You don't even have to worry about her cutting it straight, since we'll be shaving the rest." She flipped the page in her magazine. "If she doesn't cut it, then it will choke the razor up. And honestly, Fang, we have to do it now if we're going to. If Max shows up before we start-"

"She's right." Nudge snipped the scissors. "Now get over here, Fang."

He just moaned as Nudge went to work on his hair. He wanted to get it shaven before he got back home because he didn't want to confuse Carter. The last time she had seen him, he had just gotten a fresh cut, so he figured it'd be best if he looked like he did then. Not to mention he would need one soon anyways, so why no just get it over with?

"What did you let them do to you?"

When Max showed up, Nudge had already found a broom and was sweeping up his hair.

"For Car."

She came closer, running a hand across his head. His scar was now visible, left over from when they made an incision into his skull. "You look…nice. Has Mom seen?"

"God no," Ella told her. "We're getting out of here before she shows up."

Fang looked at the bag Max had brought with her. "For me? For my pictures?"

"For your pictures. You can start taking them down now."

"Home." He tried to hit his chest, but Max stilled his hand. "Me."

"Yes, you." She kissed his head, still eyeing the scar. "What are you doing here, Ella? Just to shave my boyfriend?"

"Nudge didn't have an electric razor. I do."

"For what?"

"Seb thought that he needed one for something. I don't know."

"Hair," Fang told them. "Razor hair."

Ella rolled her eyes while Max stroked his head before sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Yes, Fang, you do use a razor for hair."

Nodding, he looked at the drawstring bag she had handed him. "Camo."

"Carter picked it out. She said that you're a boy, so you needed a boy backpack." Max patted his knee. "She's really into that now that Nick's here. Boy and girl stuff."

"Car. Girl."

"I didn't say that. She hasn't changed that much. She still likes guy stuff more than girl stuff."

Fang smiled. He missed Carter. Reaching up, he ran a hand across his freshest scar. "Ow. I'm Owl."

Nudge from her chair smiled while Ella, who was next to her, just went back to her magazine. Max, though, leaned into him, sighing loudly.

"You are, Fang," she mumbled, breathing deeply. "You're Owl."

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Fang had mostly finished his drink, but he was still thirsty. He had a debate with himself over whether he should try and take another sip from the cup, which might cause it to make a slurping noise. Dr. Martinez had already told him to stop doing that, that there was no more soda in there. Still, he wasn't sure and was very thirsty.

"Here," Max sighed, reaching over and taking his cup before snapping the lid off and pouring half her drink into it. Then, handing it back, she said, "There you go."

Fang was shocked she knew what he wanted, but was also grateful. "Thank…you."

"Max," Dr. Martinez corrected from the driver's seat. Max and Fang were in the back of the car together, much like they had been the day Fang was going to that hospital. He was nervous now too, as he was scared about going home. Still, it sure beat the nervousness he felt about death before. "Don't do things for him. He's not a child. I know that you want-"

"Mom, he wanted some more soda and didn't know how to ask for some. Who cares if I poured it for him? It was either that or you ended up with soda all over your floor and Fang crying about how sorry he was about spilling it."

Oblivious to them, Fang took a sip of his drink, smiling. Max had gotten diet coke, but that was fine. He liked it okay too. He liked mostly anything right now. He was going home.

Sighing, Max ran a hand down Fang's thigh. "You okay?"

He nodded, taking the straw out of his mouth. "Home. Car."

"Yeah. You're going to see Carter."

"Car."

"Don't forget David. Then, tonight, when we go to Ella's for dinner, you're going to see Sebastian and Evan."

He shook his head. He didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to see Carter.

"Do you want to wear your hat?" Max reached into his bag at their feet and pulled out his Cardinals hat from Christmas, wanting him to hide his new scar. She didn't mind the rest of the marks on his body, but that one left over from when his skull was broken up made her upset for some reason. "To see Carter?"

"No." Reaching up, he patted his head. "No."

"Are you sure? You-"

"Max, leave him alone. Don't make him do something he doesn't want to do."

"Mom, I'm just-"

"I like my head." Fang took another sip of his drink. "A lot."

Max just sighed, leaning against the window. "Okay. Whatever."

Looking down at his shoes, Fang sat his drink in the cup holder, still smiling. His stomach felt funny, but that was okay. That was just because he was going to see Carter again after so long.

"Look. Dog." Fang pressed his face against the glass as a stray ran by. "Max-"

"No."

Slumping back in his chair, Fang went back to his drink. At least it was supposed to be cold.

* * *

"You ready?"

Fang looked down at Max's hand, which was close to his, but not holding it and then at Dr. Martinez, who was on his other side, about to unlock Max's apartment door.

"Yes." Fang shook his drink, which was mostly a watered down drink now that the ice had melted. "Yes."

"Come on then." Finally, Max did interlace their fingers. With her other hand, she took the keys from her mom before unlocking the door herself and opening it.

It was weird for Fang, going into Max's apartment again. It was mostly the same, if not a little more junky now that there was another child living in it. Evan's playpen was now in the corner of the living room, near the television and Fang's coffee table was still there. Carter had been sitting on the couch, watching TV with Angel, but when they came through the door, she jumped up.

"Carter," Max said, going over to her after letting go of Fang's hand. "Can you come tell Owl hello?"

Carter just looked at him before beginning to bawl. He was shocked for a moment, looking at Dr. Martinez for help. After shutting the door, she just shook her head, not knowing what was wrong either.

"Carter." Max frowned down at her. "What's wrong?"

She just pointed at Fang, moaning something unintelligible. Max tried to pick her up, but her daughter dodged her before rushing over to Fang, wrapping her arms around his leg. Her being so upset was starting to make him upset, but he didn't want to look like a baby in front of Max and Angel. Dr. Martinez was fine; she'd seen his worse. Max and Angel though were supposed to think of him as strong. A man.

"Owl," she whined, rubbing her face into his leg. "Owl."

"Don't hurt yourself, Fang," Dr. Martinez spoke up as he bent down to pick her up after setting his drink down on the coffee table.

"C…Carter." He shifted her to one arm, ignoring his muscles that screamed back at him. "Carter."

"I gots hurt. You weren't there."

He frowned. Sentences? This was too much for him. Heading over to the couch, he ignored the fact that Angel was sitting there and sat down also, shifting Carter to his lap.

"I…sorry."

"No. No." Carter sniffled, snot coming down her face. Max was quick to come over with Kleenex. Carter growled at her though. "No, Mommy!"

"You're going to get Owl dirty. Let me-"

"No!" She snapped at Max when she tried to pick her up, making Fang scared. He didn't want her to bite him.

"No, no." Fang tried to hand her back to Max, but now Carter was so upset that she wasn't sure who to attack. "No, no."

"Stop it." Dr. Martinez came closer now, though she didn't try to get Carter either. "You're upsetting Fang, Carter."

She was mid-attack, her mouth wide open, poised to bite her mother's arm. When her grandmother said that though, she looked up at Owl and saw how scared he look. Poor Owl. Poor, poor Owl.

"Owl." Carter snatched the Kleenex from her mother before standing on Fang's thigh and reaching up to wipe his face. "Blow."

Fang made a face, but Max just shook her head. "Uh…no?"

That was good enough for Carter though as she just rubbed his nose before sitting back down, sighing. Her Aunt Ella and Nudge told her that she would have to care for Fang now, like she did Evan and Davy. She knew that that would be lots of work, but she wasn't afraid. Her mommy told her once that she used to be a leader and that one day, so would she. So she was leader. It was just a weird group that consisted of two baby boys and a grown man that acts like a baby boy. Still, she was leader and that meant the world to her.

"Mommy." Carter rubbed her nose on the Kleenex too before handing it to her mother for disposal. Now that all the dramatics were out of the way, she leaned back against Fang, sighing. "Owl is better?"

Fang wasn't sure if she meant from his fear only a moment previous or from him being gone for a year. Still, he decided the answer was the same for both. "Yes."

"Good." She patted his chest before looking at Max. "Owl is better."

"Carter…talks."

"I talk," she agreed. Duh. She had been talking for a long time now. "Owl talks."

He shook his head. "Carter talks better."

"I talk better." She leaned back against him, her tears long gone now. Carter had a flare for the dramatic, so what? Yawning, she picked up one of Owl's hands and wrapped his arm around her. "Owl?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave."

He nodded. "Okay."

After Max finished throwing away the Kleenex, she returned. "Fang, do you want to go see N-"

"No." He looked down at Carter, who was staring up at him. "No."

"No," she agreed. "Owl's with me. Owl is no with Davy."

"No with Davy," Fang agreed.

"Are you okay, Fang?" Dr. Martinez was speaking to him, but he was still looking at Carter, who was curling against him for some reason.

"Yes. Yes."

"Good."

"Owl, don't leave," Carter told him again. "Owl?"

"Okay. Okay."

Max left the room, headed into Carter's bedroom for some reason. Dr. Martinez stuck around for awhile before leaving him, assuring him that she would see him that night when he came over for dinner.

"This is so boring. Can't we watch something else?" Angel was about done with Carter, who insisted on watching Winnie-the-Pooh because Owl was there.

Looking down at his little friend, Fang found that Carter had fallen asleep. He frowned, realizing that this was ruining their together time. How could she fall asleep on him when he just got back?

"Looks like it's Carter's naptime," Max said as she came back into the living room, taking the spot on the couch on the other side of Fang. "Go lay her down, huh, Fang? Can you do that? Or do you need me to-"

"Me." He stood up quickly, taking Carter with him. "Me."

"Just be careful. Don't strain yourself," she said, moving closer to Angel, glancing at the other woman's cell phone screen. "Who are you texting?"

"Who do you think?"

Deciding that he didn't care who Max thought or who it really was, Fang continued on into Carter's bedroom. When he opened the door, he immediately smelt something. It was that nasty baby smell of something that only drank milk and only ate mushy peas and stuff like that. Bleh.

"Baby," Fang mumbled as he headed over to the crib, Carter still resting in his arms. Looking over the side of the crib, Fang found that the baby was lying on his back in a green onesie, sleeping. He had a dark tuff of hair on top of his head that was laying flat, but Fang figured that was for the best. Bald babies were always the ugliest. "Baby."

Carter yawned as she woke up, her head pressed into Fang's shoulder. Lifting her head, she turned it and saw that he was staring at her baby brother. Oh. Owl must not know about Davy yet. He probably hadn't seen all of the pictures. Either that or he was mesmerized by the photos of her and the great photography skills she possessed and never got around to looking at the ones of the baby. Which was fine. Carter couldn't blame him.

"That's Davy," Carter told Fang. "Shhh. No wake him. He's a baby."

"Davy the baby."

Carter nodded. "Our baby."

"My baby."

She hit him in the head. How dare Owl think that he could take claim to something of his after only being back after a short while? Davy was hers and hers alone…okay, maybe a little bit of Mommy and Granny's, but definitely not all Owl's.

"Fine. Ours." Fang still frowned at her. "No hit."

"No hit," she agreed, kissing Owl's head now. "Davy is baby. Davy is my baby. Davy is Owl's baby."

"Yes. My baby."

Carter wrapped an arm around his neck. "Owl is Davy's daddy?"

He glanced at Carter before nodding. "Yes."

"Owl is not Davy's owl. Owl is my owl. Okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her then, on the cheek. Carter giggled a little bit too loud and it made the baby begin to whine.

"Oh, you guys woke him up."

Fang took a step back as Max rushed into the room, not wanting to get in the way of her and the baby. Instead of doing anything to help that, he sat down on Carter's bed, setting her next to him.

"Davy is loud." Carter pointed to Fang's shoes. "Off."

He frowned. "No."

"Off on bed, Owl."

"No." He liked Carter and everything, but his shoes were just that. His. "No. My shoes."

She began to push on his back. "Owl off."

"No. No, Carter. No. Stop. No."

"Owl shoes or Owl. Lick."

"I think you mean pick," Max sighed. "And Carter, leave him alone."

"Owl shoes nasty. No shoes on my bed. Owl go." She pointed to the door. "Carter or shoes, Owl."

He loved his shoes. Standing up, he began to feel himself cry as he headed out of the room.

"Oh, Fang, don't-"

"Owl," Carter called. "Back. Where you go?"

"You say leave."

"No." Carter pushed down her covers before getting off the bed. She didn't expect Owl to actually listen to her. What kind of guy was Owl now? Huh? This was not the same man she knew a year prior, that's for sure. "Owl."

He sniffled as she came over to him and grasped his jeans, pulling him over to her bed. "What?"

"Owl is baby. Owl is Davy. Owl is Davy's daddy." She kept tugging, pulling him over to her bed. "Owl is crying. Owl is sad. Owl is tired. Owl take nap."

He sat back down. "I love my shoes."

"I wash shoes."

"Wash?"

"She means watch," Max told him, looking over at them. She was standing next to the crib, the baby in her arms.

"Huh?"

Carter began untying his shoes. "I wash shoes. Owl sleep. No lose shoes."

"But-"

"No lose shoes!" She started tugging on his shoes until he lifted his feet and let her pull them off. "Down, Owl."

"Car-"

"Down." She set his shoes to the side before grabbing her pulled down blankets. "Owl."

"Max-"

"You're the one who missed her."

Slowly, Fang laid down on the bed, blinking. Carter took this as a good sign and pulled the blankets up around him. Rushing around her room, she got him Robbie and Lockheed to help him sleep before laying them by his head. She pressed a quick kiss to his head before taking a step back.

"Owl sleep now. Nap. Night-night, Owl."

Taking his shoes with her, Carter exited the room, making sure to leave the door cracked behind her. Fang looked up at Max, who was still standing there, their son in her arms, trying not to smile.

"Bossy."

"She can be," she agreed, bouncing David when he began to fuss again. "Oh, Nick. It's okay."

Fang watched her tend to the baby, silent as ever. Besides, he was supposed to be taking his nap. He didn't want Carter to come back in the room and punish him.

"Did you want to hold him?" Max looked to Fang, but he just shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"No." He rolled onto his other side. "Nap."

Max sighed. "You know, Fang, you don't really have to sleep."

"Tired. Sleep. Me."

"Alright." She finished with the baby and put him back in his crib. "Try not to wake him again, huh?"

Fang just closed his eyes, snuggling Robbie and Lockheed to him. Home. He was finally home.

* * *

"Owl?"

Fang opened his eyes slowly, shocked for a moment to not only find Carter in his face, but also to see a picture frame behind her. He hadn't looked at her dresser before, as the light was off, but it was on now and Fang got a clear look at the only picture frame there now. There used to be so many, mainly because Carter loved looking at herself. And, of course, she was in this one, but so was he.

"Me," Fang mumbled, reaching over Carter, who had crawled onto the bed with him, to pick up the frame. "Me."

Max, who was getting David ready to go, glanced back at him. "That's from Christmas Eve. When you were Santa? Do you remember that?"

It was of him and Carter, on the ground, right after she found out that he had been masquerading as the jolly fat dude. She was in his lap, smiling as he hugged her to him. She was so much tinier then.

"Us." Carter smiled at Fang before getting back off the bed. "Time go, Owl. Go to Granny's. For dinner. Come on."

When Fang moved to get out of the bed, he found that Carter had brought his shoes back, as promised. After he slipped them on, Carter went to work tying his shoes. Once that was done, she left the room to make sure Angel was ready.

"She loves tying shoes now that she knows how," Max explained to him as he sat the frame back down.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Fang. Kids like learning new-"

"No." He nodded at the picture. "Why?"

"Oh. That." She sighed. "Mom gave it to her when she first woke up. You have no idea how much she cried back then. She just kept asking me for you. When we'd get home from somewhere, after being out, she's walk around the apartment calling out for you, thinking you had come home. Mom thought if she had something to remember you by, it would help, She wanted you to be with her when she woke up, so she made me take down all the photos of her and just keep that one there. Sometimes, when her and Nicky are playing, she'll set it on the floor."

"Why?"

"She wants him to know you. She never thought you really weren't coming back. And then, when you woke up and I could finally tell her that you were still here, still alive, she found out she was right." Max finished dressing David and turned to look at Fang. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," he said, wiggling his toes in his shoes. "Yes."

"Then come on," she said after putting the baby in his carrier. "Let's go."

Carter was waiting in the living room, bouncing up and down by the door. "Come on, Owl."

"Coming," he said as Angel opened the door. The old Carter would have made a run for it then, excited by the prospect of going somewhere. This new, sentence speaking, caretaker Carter waited though, her hand readily open to Fang.

"Ready go?"

He nodded down at her, slipping his hand into hers. "Ready go."

* * *

"-television back."

"What? No. I am not giving him his TV back. No way. It's mine. It's not my fault that he pulled through."

Fang heard it all the way in the living room when Sebastian got smacked in the mouth.

"Mom," he heard Ella hiss. "He didn't mean-"

"He needs to learn to watch his tone and tongue. If you're not going to teach him, then-"

"That's why I hate it here! I wish that I could stay with Grandma and Grandpa all the time. I don't even like you. I hate you!"

Fang watched as Sebastian came barreling back into the living room, though he wasn't there long as he quickly exited through the front door. He glanced at Angel, but she was still busy on her phone, talking to Max knows who.

"Bye-bye, Seb." Carter went back to pushing her toy cars around Fang. "Seb is mad, Owl."

"Yes. Yes."

"Owl is happy. Owl is with me."

"Yes. Yes."

Carter ran a toy truck into his one of his legs, as he was sitting with them crossed on the ground next to her. "Owl is playing."

"Yes. Yes."

"Owl no talk good like me." She rammed the car into him harder now. "It's okay."

"Okay."

Davy, who in his carrier closer to Angel so she could tend to him if need be, began to moan for freedom. Angel hastily granted it to him before going back to texting. Fang just watched in slight dismay as the baby slowly made his way over, crawling towards him and Carter while making weird baby noises. Fang wanted to have fun with Carter, not the baby. He didn't like baby. It ruined things.

"Hi, Crocky." Carter kept playing with her toys, hardly even looking at her baby brother as he came to a stop in front of her. Speaking to Fang, she said, "Davy is bad and drools on toys."

"Oh."

"I no care. I love Davy."

"Oh."

"Davy is the baby."

"Yes. Yes." Fang looked back down at the ground, trying to find a toy to play with, but the baby was making him nervous. It was looking at him. When he finally faced his fears and looked it in the eyes, it began to cry.

"Oh. Oh." Fang started to move away. "Oh."

"Uh-oh." Carter reached over and patted her brother. "Shhh, baby. Shhh."

That didn't do much as David continued to wail. Fang, scared that he was going to be blamed for this, looked around for someone, anyone to help him.

"I didn't, I didn't," he told Max as she came into the room, shooting daggers at Angel.

"I thought you were watching them?" She picked up her son.

"I never said that. You made that assumption all on your own."

"I didn't, Max. Not me. Not me."

"Shhh, Fang. He cries sometimes. He probably just wanted me." Max had the baby now and he was mostly fine, just moaning softly as Max cuddled him in her arms. "You're fine."

He looked back at Carter who was frowning at him. "Carter."

"Owl is no Owl. Owl stops cryin' when I cry." Carter pushed herself up before walking over to him. "Is Owl still sick?"

He looked to Max, but she wasn't paying attention. Hesitating, he said, "Yes. Yes."

"Oh." Duh. Carter shook her head, shocked that she could be so dumb. Owl was Owl, of course. Owl was just still sick. Poor Owl. "I make you better."

Fang wasn't able to find out what that entailed just at that moment because it was then that Nudge arrived, carrying Evan in her arms.

"Hi, Nudge." Carter waved. "Owl is home."

"I see." She came over leaning down once she was close enough. Fang was shocked to see how big Evan had grown, as he was now a toddler, a stark difference from his baby form. "Evan, look. Do you know who this is? Huh? It's Fang. Do you remember Fang?"

"No." Evan turned into his mother, wrapping his arms around her neck. "No."

"Oh, Evan." She deposited him on the ground next to his pretend cousin. "It's okay."

"Owl is my owl, Evan. Not yours." Carter patted him on the head, making him frown more. "Okay?"

"No, Car'er." He moved away from her, which happened to be closer to Fang. "No."

Fang reached out and touched him. When Evan looked at him, Fang just stared for a moment before saying, "Hi."

"Hi." Evan looked down at his hands while Carter went back to her toys. So long as Owl and Evan both knew their places, things would be fine.

"Fang," the man told him as Carter rammed another toy into his thigh. Then, reaching out, he poked Evan. "Ev…an. Evan. Not baby."

"Here," Nudge intervened, picking up a toy car and handing it to her son. "Do you want to play with Carter and Fang? Huh?"

Max, who was still tending to David, glanced down at them before heading back into the kitchen. "Come on, Nudge. They're fine. Besides, I'm sure you'll want to hear about Sebastian's newest meltdown."

"Shut up, Max," Fang heard Ella hiss at her sister. Now that that baby was gone, Fang was more at ease and picked up his own toy car.

"Vroom. Vroom." Carter got on her knees now, running the car up Fang's leg before running it up his stomach. "Vroom, Owl."

"Vroom," he mimicked as Evan stopped his play to glance at them. "Vroom."

"Owl's ows." Carter ceased her toying with the car, looking at the jacket he was wearing. "Owl?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Owl is okay." She moved to get into his lap. "Owl is sick, Evan."

"Ow," the little boy attempted to repeat. "Ow."

"Owl," Carter corrected, leaning into him. "Owl, Evan. Ow is ows. Owl is Owl."

Fang looked at Evan. "I…know you."

Evan just went back to his toys. "Vroom."

"Vroom," Carter agreed.

"Vroom," Fang finished, nodding his head. "Vroom."

* * *

"No," Carter said, shaking her head. "No."

"No," Fang agreed, crossing his arms. "No."

"Fang, you have to get out of the car. We talked about this, remember?"

It was Dr. Martinez standing outside of the car, attempting to coax him out. He wouldn't budge though. He was going home to go to bed.

"No."

"No," Carter said also. She knew that she could get in trouble for this, but she didn't care. She'd defy Granny, Mommy, Aunt Ella, and anyone else if it meant keeping Owl around. He had been gone for far too long. He was coming home with her if it meant war. "No."

"Fang," Max sighed from his other side, where she was strapping in David. "Get out. Please. I only let you come out to the car to tell Carter goodbye."

"No," he said from the middle seat. "I go home. I go home."

"Owl go home with me. Owl go home with me," Carter chanted.

"Fang, I told you before that it is a lot of work for Max, right now, to deal with two kids and Angel. I don't want her to have to deal with you too. It's best if you stay with me," the vet told him. "Alright?"

"No." Fang shook his head. "I stay with Carter. Me. Me. Home."

"Yes. Home." Carter, who was next to him, grabbed his arm, ready to hang on for dear life. "Owl stay with me."

Valencia let out a long breath before looking at Max. "He won't get out."

"That's fine, Mom," she said after she finished strapping her youngest in. "His bag's still here, in the car, so he'll have his stuff tonight. I know his medications and he listens to me very well. He just loves us and wants to go home with us."

"Home. Me." Fang buckled his seat belt. "Home."

"Home," Carter agreed, looking at her grandmother. "Home."

By the time they got there, the baby was asleep and Carter was whiny from being overly tired. Max had Angel put David down before taking Carter into the bathroom to bathe her. That left Fang alone to ponder his day on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Angel came back after awhile and sat down next to him. "Fang?"

"My shoes. Nice." He nodded down at them. "Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Angel said, "Yeah. Sure. Nice. Whatever."

Happy with this, Fang sat there, waiting patiently until Max and Carter showed back up. When they did, he readily stood and followed behind them into Carter's bedroom.

"No, Mommy," she whined as Max made her get into bed. "I s'eep with Owl. Owl?"

He nodded. "Together."

"Fang-"

"Together."

"Fine," Max groaned, picking Carter back up. This was more or less to save her from having a meltdown and waking Nicky. "You can sleep with us tonight."

Us? Fang frowned, following Max into her bedroom. Once there, Carter made him take off his shoes, promising that she would put them somewhere safe. Then Max had them both lay down on the bed.

"You two sleep here. Alright?"

Fang was still curious about that 'us' comment, but let it go. "Okay."

"Fang, pull off your hoodie for bed. I'll go get your sleep pants from your bag."

Nodding, he did as told while Carter snuggled into her mother's pillow. "Owl is home."

"Yes. Yes." Fang went ahead and took off his socks too. "Owl is home."

"Here you go," Max called out as she came back in the room, also carrying Robbie, Lockheed, and the stuffed owl. "Now, can you two sleep in here? Alone? I'm not tired yet."

"Yes," Fang said as he got out of bed to change his pants. "Yes."

"Alright. I'll be watching TV with Angel. If you need anything, just call for me, okay?"

Fang and Carter both nodded as they got settled into the bed. Once her mother was gone, Carter moved closer to Fang, handing him Lockheed.

"Owl tell story?"

"No." He didn't know any stories anymore. And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to put it into words. "No."

"Then I tell story." Carter moved closer to him. "Mmmm…A frog with a pet dog is scared."

Fang blinked. "Oh no."

"Yep."

"Then what?"

Carter gave him a look. "The end."

"Oh." Fang was confused, but figured that it wasn't important anyways. If telling a story was that simple though, he was pretty sure he could get the hang of it.

"Owl has new ow." Carter moved up to bed to trace the scar on his skull.

"Saving Carter. I got it."

"Save me?" Carter frowned. "Owl?"

"Yes. I saved you."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but Owl never lied to her before, so she just took his word for it. Moving away from him now, she snuggled into her pillow.

"I go s'eep now, Owl."

"Me too."

"Night-night."

He smiled slightly. "Night-night."

* * *

Fang was mostly asleep when he felt someone new enter the room. He opened his eyes, finding Carter still next to him. That was okay though. She had been there before.

"Car."

"Are you awake?"

Looking passed her, he found Max laying there. "Oh."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Fang moved closer to Carter. "Home."

"You are home, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes." He looked at Robbie, who Carter had sat on his chest. "Max?"

"What?"

"Home here."

"I know."

"Not with…Max's mom."

"Valencia."

He shook his head. He would never call her that.

"Fang, at the hospital when we told you, you said that-"

"Home now. With Carter. With Max. With Angel." Then, pausing, he said, "With Davy."

She smiled. "Is that what you want to call him?"

Fang wasn't sure yet. "I…I'm tired."

"Then go back to sleep, Fang." Max pushed some of Carter's hair out of her face. "It's fine. We're fine. We're all fine. Now."

Nodding, he snuggled Robbie to him. He was fine. Now.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Alright. You guys can pick out anything you want," Ella told Evan, Carter, Sebastian, and Fang as they came up to the garage sale. "As long as it doesn't cost more than three dollars."

Sebastian immediately went over to a pile of old 64 and Dreamcast games to pick through them while Carter led Fang by hand over to a box of old clothes, Evan toddling along behind.

"Bend, Owl."

He got on his knees like asked, making Carter smile before putting a top hat on his head. Then, going back to the box, she found a scarf, which she wrapped Evan up in against his will. The, for herself, she found some old, dainty gloves to slip on.

"Hmmm." Now that they had their accessories done, Carter needed to find something else for them to do. Aunt Ella took all day at these things, bargaining and searching through old things for 'a find'. She didn't understand why her aunt didn't just let her pick out stuff for everyone. Carter was a master treasure hunter, after all.

Fang got off his knees and followed Carter she went over to another box, this time looking through old toys. When he woke up that morning, Max told him that she, Nudge, and her mother both had work so Ella would have all of the kids. Max pitched the idea of him going along with them as him helping baby-sit, but he knew it was really because none of them wanted him to stay home alone where many things could happen. When he was locked up at that old building, there were few things for Fang to harm himself with. At Max's though, there were thousands. Thousands.

"Hmmm…Owl!"

"Yes?" Fang had been watching Evan twirl around and make himself dizzy, but stopped that just to address Carter.

"No, not Owl. An owl." She held up a tiny owl figurine that was perched on a tree. Handing it to Fang, she said, "For you."

Evan, noticing that someone else was getting hand outs, stopped his spinning and came closer. "Me. Me."

"Mmmm…here." She handed him a toy lion. Then, moving on to another box, she began digging through it as Ella came over.

"Are you guys done, Carter? I didn't find anything I liked," she said while taking in Fang in his top hat. "Oh, Fang, you…found a hat."

"Carter found."

"Well…if you want it…"

"Owl wants it," Carter told her as she turned to face her aunt, now holding her own hat. It was a sun hat and matched her gloves pretty well. "Owl likes it."

"Does he?"

"Yes."

"And you've decided this? For him?"

Well, duh. Who else would decide things for him? "Yes."

Nick, who was resting in her arms, began to whine so Ella gave up the fight and told them all to follow her and they'd go pay for the stuff.

"Sebastian, no," Ella said when he came back with ten games. "These are old. You don't even know if they work. I'm not paying for-"

"You never get me anything!"

She groaned, easily falling to his whims. Carter nodded at Fang, clearly impressed. She knew that Seb was good, but this good? Still, she would have to prove her place to the boy, later in the day, as the rightful leader of all things spoiled. He was milk that was two weeks over its expiration date while she was three months old eggs. There was no doubt who was the victor.

Once they were back at the car, Fang stood by, waiting for Ella to get all the kids buckled in. Nudge had let them use her SUV for the day, which was nice, but travel with three children under five was not fun. At all. Fang got stuck in the way, way back row, all alone. Carter had offered to sit back there with him, but Ell wanted her on the second row, to get the kids toys when they needed or hand them their juice. Of course she readily accepted the challenge. She was leader, after all. Besides, Owl was fine. Wasn't he?

No. Fang didn't like it back there. It was too cramped. His mind might be that of a child now, but his body wasn't. He was still relatively tall and his legs didn't have room back there. Randomly, though, when Carter was busy shoving animal crackers and juice down the little boys' throats, she would hand him some crackers back there, which was nice of her. Fang liked Carter.

When they got to Ella's house, she told them all that they could all play in the living room while she made lunch. She put Sebastian in charge, who begrudgingly agreed.

"Alright, losers, just sit there and be quiet, alright?" He was busy hooking up his old Nintendo 64 system up in the living room to check out the games he had just bought. "No bothering me."

Carter spit at him while Evan made a loud noise. Fang didn't care what the boy said though because really, he knew that in no way was he in charge of him anyways. When Carter asked him to, Fang got up and went to get the box of toys Ella kept in the hall closet. Seb glanced at him as he walked by, but said nothing as his game, Perfect Dark, booted up.

"Thanks, Owl," Carter told him as he sat the bucket of toys in front of her and Evan. David was off on his own, napping on a blanket with a binky in his mouth. Fang was avoiding looking because he didn't want the baby to wake up and try to come over to them. He didn't want to play with the baby.

Nodding, Fang sat down and watched as Evan and Carter began to play. He didn't want to play with toys. He wanted to play Seb's games. Since he knew that was out of the question, Fang just watched the boy play instead.

"Sebastian," his mother scolded as she came into the room. "This game is way too mature for them to watch you play. You probably shouldn't even play it."

"Mom, it was developed in, like, the 90s. This is nothing. Ooh, blood. Give me a break."

Fang looked up at Ella before back at her son. "I play?"

"What, Fang?" She went over to David when it was clear Sebastian wasn't going to listen to her. When did he listen anyways?

"I play?"

"Play what?"

Carter, seeing her once mentor now trainee in trouble, spoke up. "Can Owl play? Seb?"

He snorted, glancing at her. "No."

Fang made a face while Evan patted his knee, knowing the torment of bigger kids being mean. Carter though was not one for being held down by the man. Or in this case, the little man. Standing, she marched over to her cousin.

"Owl play."

"Bug off."

"Owl play now, Seb."

"I said n- Ow! Mom, she freaking bit me!"

Carter just looked defiantly at Ella when she tried to correct her while Seb stood up. Carter's bites were once nothing more than nibbles. Now though, she had teeth, real teeth, and she was using them to her advantage.

"Carter," her aunt complained, snatching the girl up with her free hand, as she had David in her other. "You come here right now. You're getting a timeout. You do not bite. You hear me?"

As Seb went to wash out his bleeding wound and Ella led Carter away, Fang looked at Evan before back at the controller. Carter had taken one for the team. Now he got to play.

"Ooh," Evan said as Fang picked up the controller. "Ooh."

"Bad." Fang reached over and grabbed his discarded top hat, putting it on the baby's head. As it was too big for him, it fell down, covering his eyes. "Evan no watch."

Evan made his usual noise of anger before falling over, groaning. No one ever let him have any fun.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sebastian came back into the room, his wound having clotted at that point. "You big idiot. Get off my game."

Fang ignored him though. It wasn't fair. Why did Seb get to play videogames while all he got to do was play with Carter and Evan? Don't get Fang wrong, he liked playing with Carter and Evan, but he wanted to do grownup things too. Like play mindless first person shooters.

"Mom," Sebastian yelled. First he got stuck watching the brats and then he got stuck dealing with this idiot. "He won't give me my game back."

"You sound like a little boy, Seb," Ella said as she came back into the room without Carter and David. "What's wrong?"

"Fang won't give me my game back."

"There are a lot of other TVs in this house with a lot of other game thingies."

"Game thingies, Mom? Really? These other 'game thingies' don't play the same games. I want to play my Nintendo 64 not something else. Why should I have to play something else? They're mine! They were bought for me! Not him!"

Groaning, she looked at Fang, who was still playing the game. Well, attempting to. It wasn't as easy to figure out as he thought.

"Seb, go set up one of the other game thingies-"

"Consoles."

"Fine. Go set up one of the  _consoles_  in the extra bedroom and let him play that. Would that be okay, Fang?"

He looked at Evan, who was still rolling around on the ground, apparently finding that fun. "Yes."

"Then come on, you big baby."

Standing, Fang picked up Evan before going to where his room used to be when he stayed here. There hadn't been a TV in that room when he stayed in it, but there was now. That was probably due to the fact that when Sebastian got Fang's TV, that left his old TV with nowhere to go. Whatever the case, Fang was glad.

"Do you want this?"

Fang looked up as Seb came into the room, carrying a SNES.

"Because you're not touching any of my newer consoles. It's this or one of the Sega systems. Your choice."

Sitting down on the bed, Fang nodded his head as he deposited Evan next to him. "Yes. This."

"I don't have that many games for it," Seb warned him as he went to work hooking it up. Fang was glad he was being so nice, as he doubted he would have been able to figure it out. "Mostly just Mario."

Fang didn't care. Mario was fine. Mario meant Evan could watch. Reaching over, he finally pulled the top hat off Evan's head. Happy to be freed, Evan jumped up, rushing to go cuddle into the pillows on the bed.

Seb left the room once more, this time returning with a few SNES cartridges.

"You got some Mario, Super Metroid, Zelda, and Starfox. Have fun."

"W…Wait."

Seb stopped at the door. "What?"

Fang nodded at the TV. "No know."

"Don't know what?"

"TV. Turn. No know."

Groaning, Sebastian went back over to the dresser, picking up the television remote and turning it to the correct television channel. "There. Put the cartridge in, turn it on, and play. If you want the any other console, you're gonna be on your own hooking it up. If my mom didn't make me do this, I wouldn't have. Got it?"

Fang just sat there for a moment while Evan shook his head yes. He was very good at that, nodding his head. He prided himself on it, in fact.

"Thanks," Fang mumbled, his head down. Seb just left though, not saying anything else. After he was gone, Fang looked down at Evan.

"Car."

Nodding, Evan lifted up his hands for Fang to pick him up. After doing so and then setting him on the ground, Fang watched as Evan toddled out of the room in search of their fallen comrade. While waiting for them, Fang moved to sit in front of the bed, as the game controller didn't reach that far.

"Owl is happy."

Glancing up from putting in the Mario game, Fang said, "Yes. Yes."

Carter came into the room carrying some cookies, Evan following behind. "Here, Owl."

He let her shove one in his mouth, watching as she handed one to Evan also before keeping the other four for herself. Neither of the boys said anything though, which was to be expected. It was a lot of work, being leader. She deserved more than them. Duh.

"Owl play good," Carter complimented him although he hadn't even begun the game yet.

Still, he just nodded as she climbed onto the bed, pulling Evan up behind her when he couldn't make the climb alone. Sitting above Fang, the two little kids found their own ways to stay entertained by throwing the top hat back and forth. Videogames were boring. Still, Carter let Owl play them because, well, to be honest, he was pretty boring these days. She couldn't wait for her Owl to get back.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. He's giving you an old videogame console that's worth nothing and all its worthless games for a flat screen TV."

"It's not worthless, Aunt Max," Sebastian complained as he came into her apartment, carrying a box with the goods in it. "And it's two systems. The Sega Genesis and the freaking SNES."

"Don't saying freaking."

"The price of both systems and all the games I have for them is a lot. I'm being very kind to him. Right, Mom?"

Ella sighed. "Max, he really likes his TV."

"I don't care. I wanted that TV for the bedroom."

"Then you can have my old one," Seb said. "It's just wasting away in the stupid guest room anyways. Besides, Fang gave me the TV. I'm just loaning him these Fang. If I want them back at any time, I can have them."

Fang nodded, watching as Seb went to work teaching him how to change out each system. "Yes. Yes."

Taking Ella to the side, Max kept an eye on Fang and Sebastian as well as her two kids, who were both playing on the floor. "This doesn't seem very fair, Ella."

"Fang wants the games, not the TV. And you can have that old TV if you want it. All you had to do was ask. God."

"That's not the point. These games are old. If Fang's letting him keep that new television, he should at least give him something a little more current."

"That's the point, Max. Seb doesn't play with these anyways, so why not give them to Fang? He wants them."

Max just sighed, shaking her head at her boyfriend who was intently watching Sebastian's every movement, wanting to be sure he would know how to do everything properly. It wasn't really as complex, hooking up the two consoles as it was hooking up newer ones, considering they just ran through RF adapters instead of A/V adapters. His aunt's television was still aged enough that setup was pretty simple.

"Where did he even get these? Isn't he a little young for them?"

Ella looked away, frowning when she saw Carter taunting her younger brother with a toy. "Cut it out, Carter. I mean it."

She just huffed, crossing her arms. Max told her the same thing before looking back at her sister.

"They're his father's, okay? His dad had all sorts of game thingies. I don't know. I just kept them in the attic. Seb doesn't play most of them, so I thought…Fang needs something to do all day that's fun. Right now all we have him do all day is play with the little kids and attempt to work on his reading. That's not fun or fair. If he likes this idea, Max, why not just go with it?"

Sighing, Max went over to Fang, standing behind him for a moment. "Are you okay with this, Fang? Do you really want these games?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Alright," she sighed, reaching down slightly to rub his head. "But you're not just going to lay around and play videogames all day, okay? You're still going to work on your reading and writing. If these get in the way of what you have to do, they go away."

"You treat him like a kid," Seb grumbled, fearing his aunt would ruin his plan for keeping his flat screen.

"Shut up, Sebastian," Max told him. "And Mom is going to know about this first before anything's finalized. If she says that Fang can't have these and you have to give that TV back, that's what we're going to do."

"He's grown. Let him make his own-" Noting the look in his aunt's eyes, Ella's child gave in. "Fine. Tell her. She's not hitting me again though. Mom said so."

"That's not my problem," Max said, looking back down at Fang. He did seem insanely happy. Who was she to break that?

After her nephew and sister left, Max went into the kitchen to do the dishes while Fang got to work deciding what game he should play. Seb had left the Genesis in, which Fang hadn't played yet. Seb had assured him though that it and its controller still worked, so he was just going to have to take the boy's word for it.

"This?" Max came back into the room to get David when she found Fang playing some, in her opinion, crappy looking game. "He gave you this? Fang, this looks stupid. The graphics suck. Are you sure you don't want-"

"Leave Owl 'lone," Carter told her, frowning at her mother from the floor.

She knew what it was like, Mommy taking away what was fun and not letting you do it anymore. Of course, most of the things Carter had been banned from were not only fun, but more than likely also dangerous in some way, but that wasn't the point. It wasn't. The point was protecting Owl and his happiness. She had lost him once; she wasn't going to lose him again because Mommy was too bossy.

"You know what? I don't even care." Leaning down, Max picked up her youngest, who just mewled back in response. "Come on, Nicky."

After Max had disappeared into her bedroom, Carter took some of her toys over to Owl and sat down next to him. Honestly, she agreed with Mommy and couldn't understand why Owl would give up something that played cartoons for something as boring as videogames. Still, Owl was his own person. If he wanted to do stupid things, who was she to judge?

"Owl is happy, huh?" Carter sat one of her stuffed dogs in his lap, but he was engrossed in what he was doing. "How Owl no talk, but Owl know play?"

Fang shrugged, not glancing down at her. "I talk."

"No good."

"I talk," he told her. "I play."

"Owl is no Owl. Not my Owl. Owl is…dew Owl."

"New Owl."

"Yes," she agreed, not going to get on him for correcting her. "New Owl."

"New Carter."

"No. I not new."

"Yes. Yes. Carter new."

"How?" She frowned at him. "No new."

"Carter talk."

"I talk."

"Better."

"Yes."

"Better is new." He paused his game, turning to look at her. Reaching up, he tapped his head. "No right."

"Hurt?"

He nodded. "Hurt. For you."

"For me?" She stood up and came closer to him before knocking the stuffed dog down and taking its place in his lap. "For me?"

"Yes. Yes."

Reaching up, she traced his new scar before touching her own head and pushing some of her hair aside. When he looked closely, Fang found she had one too. "Me hurt. Granny and friends save me."

Fang nodded. "From me."

Pushing two hands into his chest, she said, "Take from Owl."

"Yes."

Now patting her own chest, she said, "Give Carter."

"Yes."

"Save me."

"Yes." He smiled at her. "Yes."

Leaning against him, she said, "Thank you."

Turning his head down so that he could bury it in the top of her head, he said, "Yes. Yes."

"No, Owl. Say welcome."

Rubbing his nose into her hair, he said, "Welcome."

"Good. Good, Owl." She turned her own head up and kissed his cheek. "Bad though."

"Bad?"

"Stay 'way too long. Bad. No do."

"No do," he agreed.

"Again."

"No do…'gain."

"Good, Owl." Kissing him one last time, she moved out of his lap before going back to her toys. "Owl play now."

Nodding, he turned back around, getting back into Sonic the Hedgehog again. Owl good. Owl very good.

* * *

"Ah!"

"Oh, Fang, I'm sorry."

He just stared up at her, rubbing the back of his head. He had been in the shower and, at some point, unbeknownst to him, Max had entered so, when he turned off the shower and pulled back the curtain, there she was. Taking him off guard, it had caused him to slip and fall, hitting his head.

"Are you okay?"

Fang nodded, staring up at her. "Max bath?"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to check on you. You were taking a long time." She was making sure to look at his eyes, as not to embarrass him, but Fang didn't feel any. Naked was naked to him, just another thing.

"I fine." He stood slowly. "Scared."

"I'm sorry. Really. I should have told you I was in here." She handed him a towel, looking away again. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes. Yes." Fang began to dry off as he stepped around Max to his clothes. "I fine."

"I just…I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Hurt. Fall."

"I mean harm yourself, Fang. I don't like you taking that long of showers. I want someone with you for most of the day."

Fang, not one up for a fight and also still reeling from the fact he had not one, but two videogame systems for basically nothing, just nodded. A little bruise was nothing.

"Mom would be mad at me. We're not supposed to cause your head any trauma."

Fang figured that you weren't really supposed to cause anyone trauma, but he kept that thought to himself. "Razor."

"I haven't bought you any. What do you need it for?"

"No beard. Itchy."

"Carter's never seen you without one."

Considering this, Fang nodded before dropping the towel and beginning to get dressed. "Keep beard."

"Alright then." Max watched him for a moment. "So you're fine?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Well, I'm going to bed then, I guess. Don't stay up too late."

"Car?"

"She's sleeping in her room with Nicky. I would really appreciate it if you didn't wake either of them up, as they're a beating to get back down."

"I sleep in Max room."

Max widened her eyes. "That's where you've been sleeping, yes. Why?"

He just shrugged. He had felt the need to reaffirm that. So what?

"Well, if you want, you can always stay on the couch. Just if you wanted. It's no big deal to me."

"Stay. Max. Stay."

"That's fine too. Really, it's whatever you want."

"Games."

"You have one more hour to play those, Fang, before they go off."

He frowned, but again just nodded. He didn't want to upset Max. After all, she had done some much for him recently. Most importantly, letting him keep his videogames.

After Max left him alone in the bathroom, Fang spent sometime staring in the mirror, a favorite past time of his. He remembered that for some reason. And videogames. He loves him some of those.

* * *

"Owl is not up."

"No," Max agreed. "He's not. Maybe you should wake him up."

"Owl gets up." Carter climbed onto the bed, pushing his shoulder. "Time for cereal. Owl."

"Stop." He pushed her back slightly. "Stop."

"Owl is up," Carter reported back to her mother. "Come on, Owl."

Groaning, he sat up slightly, opening his eyes. "No."

"Yes." Carter jumped off the bed. "Davy is up. I up. Mommy is up. Owl is up. Now."

As she marched out of the room, Fang glanced over at Max, who was getting dressed.

"You're the one who wanted to stay up last night, Fang. Besides, you're going to be with Mom today. That'll be fun, huh? Now get up and get dressed. It's time to eat."

Fang waited until Max was out of the room before getting up. He was tired still and didn't really feel like doing so, but figured if he hurried, he could skip breakfast and get back to his new favorite thing.

"No games, Fang," Max told him as he came out of the bedroom and headed straight over to the TV. "You're eating and then going to Mom's with the kids."

"Mmmm…no."

"Yes."

"Mmmm…play and eat."

"No, Owl." Carter came into the room, handing him off his own bowl of cereal. "More good. They great."

He blinked. More Frosted Flakes. Great…

"Grrr," Carter growled at him, pretending to be a tiger. "Grrr, Owl."

Fang stayed down on the floor though, glaring at the television. "Games."

"Stop acting that way, Fang. You can't just play those all day. That's all you did when you got home yesterday."

"Hn."

"Oh, don't be like that."

Carter poked Fang in the side. "Owl is happy?"

He shook his head.

"Then Owl is baby." She dug into her own cereal, using a spoon. Fang watched her, still finding some kind of enjoyment from the fact that Carter was now not only able to speak in nearly complete sentences, but also able to use utensils properly.

Sighing, Fang scooped up some of his own cereal, knowing that ultimately, pouting was useless. Max no doubt had work soon and he was going to be shipped off to stay with someone else. Why couldn't he stay home alone? Huh? He was a man. Albeit not in the mental sense, but clearly in the physical. He could stay home alone, couldn't he? All he'd do all day was play games. What was wrong with that? Huh?

"Are you guys ready?" Max asked a few minutes later, standing in front of them now, the baby all strapped into his baby carrier thing. Sigh. Fang was about to stand up when suddenly something was forced down on his head.

"Owl wear hat." Carter went and fetched his shoes also before making him lift his feet so she could force them on. Then, getting to work on tying his shoes, she hummed some kind of song under her breath before finishing. "Owl is ready."

Fang reached out, patting her on the head. "Thanks."

"Welcome, Owl." She took his cereal bowl and hers into the kitchen to put in the sink. Or, well, attempt to. She still wasn't tall enough for that, but Max helped her out. Then it was time to get gone.

"You're going to help Mom baby-sit today, okay?"

Fang nodded as they walked out to the car, Max carrying their son and Carter skipping along beside them, her backpack full of toys with her. "Okay."

"Mom is going to want to talk to you a lot, I'm sure. Don't get upset or anything while you're over there, huh? We want her to think that I'm doing a good job of keeping you safe, don't we?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Yes. Yes." Carter giggled as she came to a stop in front of their car. "Owl repeats, Mommy."

"Hush."

Fang just got into the passenger's seat, sighing slightly. He just wanted to get the day over with so that he could get back to his games.

When they arrived at her mother's house, Fang was cautious about getting out of the car.

"Max?"

"What?" She was busy getting David out, who was making noises. Carter stood by, watching vigilantly.

"No…play outside?"

"You want to play out-"

"No! No. Carter."

Max frowned, glancing at him. "What?"

"House." He pointed upwards. "House. Tree. Tree house."

She blinked. "Oh, no, Fang. Mom had someone destroy the tree house. It's all gone now. The boards were all pulled up and everything. It's just a tree."

He shivered. "Scare."

"It's okay. Carter can't get hurt anymore. She hardly even remembers that day."

Fang looked down at the little girl who was now following a bug up the driveway. "Carter."

"She's been really happy, you know. Since you woke up. We all have been." Max got the baby out finally before moving to grab his diaper bag. Beating her to it, Fang closed the car door also.

"Thanks, Fang," she said, smiling at him as she headed up towards the house. "Come on, Carter. Let's get inside, huh? I have to go to work soon."

Rushing towards them, Carter stopped next to Fang. "Hi, Owl."

He nodded down at her. "Hi."

When Dr. Martinez answered the door a moment later, the first thing she took in was Fang's top hat, which honestly, looked really stupid on him. There was no telling Carter that though.

"Oh. You got a hat, Fang."

He nodded. "Yard sale. Ella bought."

"Well…wasn't that nice of her."

"I gots it for him," Carter told her grandmother as she marched into the house, quickly setting her bag down. "'cause hims needed it."

"Oh." She blinked. "Well. Come in, Fang."

He walked in slowly before setting down the baby's diaper bag. Max quickly handed over her youngest child.

"Thanks, Mom," she said. "And they've already eaten breakfast, so they should be fine until lunch. Fang's been kind of cranky today because he wanted to stay home alone. I told him that you needed help with the kids."

She glanced over at Fang, who was now bending down in front of Carter, allowing her to take off his hat, replacing his head with her own.

"Too big," Carter complained as it fell down over her eyes. "No like."

Fang shrugged, glancing behind him as Max made her leave.

"Goodbye, Carter. I'll see you when I get home, okay? Take care of Nicky."

"Davy," Carter grumbled. "I take care of Davy."

"Right. Sure. And don't forget to watch Owl, huh? He really likes it when you help him do things."

Duh. Owl needed her. "Okay," she said, although she really wanted Mommy to just leave so she could get back to playing.

"I'll see you later, Fang," Max addressed him finally. "If you need me, for anything, just call, alright?"

He nodded at her before looking back at Carter who was now rolling around on the ground. "Yes. Yes."

After giving the baby a kiss, Max was gone. Which was fine by Carter, who now marched over to the couch and jumped up there.

"Play dragons, Owl. I be knight, you be dragon, Davy be baby. 'cause Davy is baby."

Valencia sighed, staring at the three of them for a moment before going to put David down on the ground. She quickly surrounded him with some of his toys from his diaper bag.

"You can play dragon, Carter, but please do it quietly," her grandmother told her as she sat down on the couch. "I'm watching the news, okay?"

Nodding, Carter jumped back off the couch before rushing over to her backpack to find things for dragons.

The kids played for awhile while Valencia watched TV. Around noon, Nudge came by the drop Evan off who was quickly roped into their game. Now, though, they were playing house. Carter got to be the mommy, Evan got to be the uncle, David was Carter's baby, and Fang got to be the dog.

"Bark, Owl," Carter ordered.

"No. I don't wanna be dog."

"You are dog. Be dog!"

"No. I am not dog."

"Ow dog. Woof," Evan demonstrated for him, getting on all fours. "Woof, Ow."

"Owl, Evan. No Ow." Carter put her hands on her hips, standing in front of Fang who was still sitting there, watching. "Owl be dog."

"No."

"Carter," Dr. Martinez called over to them. "You can't make him be a dog. If he doesn't want to play-"

"Owl play!" She reared back and slammed her fist into his head. "Owl p- No, Granny!"

"You come here." Valencia dragged the girl out of the room. "Don't you ever let me see you hit him again. Or anyone for that matter. Do you not know what he's done for you, Carter? Huh? You do not hit."

Evan, still on all fours, walked over to Fang. "Woof."

Fang just patted his head. "Evan."

Now crawling away, Evan headed over to some of Carter's toys, figuring so long as she was in punishment, he could use them as he pleased. Fang sighed, now having nothing to do.

"Naw!"

Looking to his left, Fang saw that the baby had crawled over to him, drooling. Ew. Moving over more, Fang turned back to look at the television. Still, the baby was a persistent little booger and just crawled closer.

"Leave me alone," Fang told him, frowning. "I don't like you."

"Oh, Fang."

He glanced behind him at Dr. Martinez. "I don't like the baby."

"I know. But he's your son. You'll get used to him." Come over there, Valencia picked up her youngest grandson. "If you don't want him near you though, that's fine. And I'm sorry that Carter hit you."

"No hurt."

"Still, she shouldn't hit you. She shouldn't hit anybody."

Fang just looked back at the TV. "Seb give me games."

"Huh?"

"Seb give me games."

"He gave you games?"

Fang nodded. "Yes."

"What games?"

"V…video."

"Video. He gave you videogames?"

"Yes. Yes."

"…Why?"

"For TV." Fang smiled at her. "I like."

"What?" She stood up and went to go get her cell phone. "I told Ella that he was to give you that television back. Not trade you something for it."

"No. No." Fang got up too, following her. "No. Like. I like. No. My games. No."

"Fang, if you want those games, keep them. I'm getting you your stuff b-"

"No!"

They were standing in the kitchen now, where her phone was sitting on the counter. Instead of picking it up, she turned to look at him.

"Are you sure that you don't want your TV back? I can get him to give you-"

"No." He shook his head. "I like games. I stay home, alone, play."

"Not yet, you can't."

Fang was probably going to say something back to that, but he didn't get the chance as Carter jumped on him from behind, grasping his right leg. Apparently, timeout was in the kitchen.

"Oof." Fang's balance wasn't that great yet, considering he was still learning to do so much. Carter just held on tighter as he used the counter to balance himself.

"Carter," Valencia corrected. "You do not do that."

"Owl. I sorry, Owl." She kissed his jeans. "Love Owl. No be mad. Sorry. Sorry, Owl."

Reaching down, he patted her head before attempting to shake her off. "Down."

She kissed him once last time before letting go. "Owl is not mad?"

"No. No."

Giggling, she ran off, back to the living room. "No more timeout."

Her grandmother just rolled her eyes before looking back at Fang. Reaching out, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He just nodded. "Yes. Yes."

Smiling, she ran that hand down his arm. "I'm glad. And I'm very glad that you came to help me today, Fang. You're a big help. You know that?"

Fang frowned before moving away from her. "I am man. Not boy."

"I know."

"I stay home. Play games."

"Fang-"

"No need help. Lie."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "We're just not sure that it's safe to leave you home alone yet, Fang. You're still very…naïve about the world. If I had someone to watch you all day-"

"Danny."

"What?"

Fang nodded. "Danny. Watch me. Then? Then I stay? Play games?"

"Daniel. From the pound."

Fang hit his chest. "My friend. Me. Me."

"Don't hit yourself." Reaching out, she grasped his hand, pulling it down to his side. "I'll talk to him, alright? If he wants to…hangout with you sometimes, that's fine. If Max wants him in her apartment, I mean. I can't speak for her, you know."

"My."

"What?"

"My home. Where?"

"Fang, we moved all of your stuff over here, to my place. It's in one of the bedrooms. If you want it-"

"Bed. Couch."

"Oh, Fang, we sold those things. They weren't worth much. And we all assumed that if you woke up, you would want to live with Max."

"Max. Davy. Carter."

"When you get better, we can get you your own place. If you want. Or you can stay here. Or maybe Max will move, huh? Somewhere bigger." Valencia picked her phone up, but just put it in her pocket. "She'll have to eventually, as the kids get older."

She led him back to the living room where Carter and Evan were waiting. Dr. Martinez picked her grandson back up and went to sit down on the couch once more.

"Owl be dog?"

He shook his head as he sat down with his friends. "No."

"…Okay," Carter gave in. "Owl no be dog."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded before turning to Evan. "Evan be dog."

Evan really did want to be a dog, but he figured if Fang was going to get his chance at standing up to their dictator, then he should try to. "No."

Blinking, Carter almost moved to hit him, but then she remembered that Granny had gotten mad about that before. So, instead, she shoved him to the ground, causing the baby to cry.

"Carter," Valencia hissed at her as she got up to get the girl once more. "What is wrong with you?"

"I no hit. You say not hit."

Still, her grandmother just pointed to the kitchen. "Timeout. Now."

Groaning, she moved passed her two boys and headed in there. Maybe it was just her, but if someone says not to do something and you don't do it, then they shouldn't be allowed to punish you for finding a way around the rule.

"Evan." Fang reached over, picking the boy up and setting him in his lap. "No cry."

Sniffling, Evan cuddled into his chest. "Bad. Bad Car'er."

Nodding, Fang held the toddler to him. "Yes. Bad."

Evan looked at Fang before over at Dr. Martinez. "Ow?"

"Hmmmm?"

He just giggled though, closing his eyes. "Ow."

"Evan."


	5. Chapter 5

 

Fang woke with a start, shocked to find himself in the dark. Blinking, he turned his head and saw Max sleeping next to him, breathing softly. She was curled away from him though, so he couldn't tell if she was awake.

"Max?"

Nothing. So she wasn't.

Slowly, Fang pushed himself out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. He headed out of Max's bedroom before going over to the other room in the house. He saw Angel passed out on the couch and tried to make himself scarce as he headed towards Carter's room, not wanting to wake her either.

"Car?" He walked slowly into the room, finding the little girl still in bed. Unlike his dream, which had her in a much worse situation. "Carter."

Heading over to her, he got down on his knees next to her bed. As she was facing the wall, he couldn't see her face, but that was okay. As long as she was fine, that was okay. It was all okay. Stroking the back of her head, Fang let out a loud sigh. Loud enough to cause the baby behind him to start up.

"Oh no," Fang mumbled, turning quickly as he stood. "Oh no. Stop. Stop, David."

Going over to the crib, Fang stared down at the stinky, messy, whiney little boy and had second thoughts about doing anything at all. Then again, he didn't want Max to know that he was in there, bothering the children. Not to mention, just in general he didn't want to be waking her up in the middle of the night. It shouldn't be her job to watch him. He wasn't a child.

"Shhh." Fang wasn't really sure the protocol when it came to babies, but he knew better than to pick him up like Carter. Or could he? He wasn't sure. He didn't even know for sure how old the baby was! Oh, he felt a headache coming on. "Stop, baby. Don't cry. I'm sorry."

Still, the baby wailed on. Groaning, Fang made the executive decision that he would have to lift the baby up and soothe him or else face the wrath of Max.

"Hush, baby. Hush." Fang cradled the baby in his arms, trying to be gentle. Still, the baby kept whining. "I am Fang. I am…Dad. Stop crying."

Nicky continued to whimper as Fang rocked him. From what his father could tell, he was neither wet nor particularly smelly, so he couldn't figure out the problem. Still, from what he knew, babies were pretty flippant with their feelings. He knew that feeling.

"Did you wake him up?"

Fang glanced behind him to see Max standing there. "N…Um…"

"Fang," she sighed, coming over to him and gently taking the baby from him. "Why did you do that?"

"I no do. I come see Carter. David cried." Fang went back over to Carter's bed, staring down at her. "I no wake Carter."

"Why are you up anyways?"

"Bad. Bad thought." Fang hit himself in the head, causing Max to come over and grasp his hand, having to switch their son to one arm. "Bad."

"Don't hit yourself anymore. I mean it. I know you're doing it for emphases, but stop. Alright?"

Nodding, he looked at the baby, who was now making cooing noises in his mother's arms. "I try."

"Try what?"

"Try stop baby. No stop."

"That's 'cause he doesn't know you yet," Max told him, her voice sounding very childlike, though it was more for the benefit of their child than him. "Do you, Nicky? Huh?"

Letting him go, she headed over to the crib. Fang looked back down at Carter before heading over there too.

"No like."

"Oh, Fang, I really wish you'd stop telling me that-"

"No. No." He shook his head, watching as she laid the baby in the crib. "Baby no like. No like me."

"He doesn't like you."

Fang nodded. "Yes. Yes."

Glancing down at their son, who was now peaceful though awake, she said, "He'll learn, Fang. Carter didn't like you at first either."

"Not true! I love Owl."

Turning around, Fang and Max were shocked to find the little girl sitting up in her bed, glaring at her mother.

"I love you," Carter told Fang, reaching out for him. Slowly, Fang went to pick her up.

"Oh."

"Mommy's a liar."

"Oh."

"No," Max said, clicking her tongue. "I'm not. And it is way too late for you to be up, Carter."

"No my fault. You wake me and Owl up." Carter pushed out of Fang's arms, landing on her bed. Then, scooting over, she patted the empty area next to her. "Owl?"

"I no fit."

She frowned at him, hitting the bed harder. "Owl!"

Groaning, he sat down next to her, but knew better than to try and lie down. "I no fit."

Carter looked at Max. "Owl needs bed."

"Owl sleeps in Mommy's bed."

Her daughter shook her head. "Owl, Davy, and me share room. You go 'way."

"You better stop talking to me like that, Carter. And go to bed. Come on, Fang."

Turning his head, he leaned over and kissed Carter's head. "Bed. Night."

"No, Owl. Stay."

He rubbed his chin against her forehead, making her giggle. "Car."

"No, Owl." She reached out and poked his chest. "You Fang."

He blinked. "I Fang."

She touched her own chest. "Me Carter."

"You Carter."

Poking him again, she said, "You Santa."

"I Santa."

She patted herself once more. "I Holden."

"You Holden."

He got hit again. "You Owl."

"I Owl."

One last time, she touched herself. "I Owlet."

"You Owlet."

Giggling, she moved to get into his lap. "Owl Call'mill."

"Ca…Ca…"

"Caulfield," Max said for him. Carter glared at her mother before snuggling into Fang's neck, which her arms were wrapped around.

"Call'mill. Owl."

"Carter Ride." He looked up at his girlfriend. "Max Ride."

"That's right."

"Davy…?"

"Davy Crocky," Carter told him.

"You weren't here, Fang," Max spoke over her. "His last name is Ride. I didn't know if you would ever… Now though, you can sign the birth certificate and give him your last name. He's yours."

"I'm yours." Carter kissed under his chin. "Huh?"

Fang nodded, moving to lay down, this time keeping Carter on his chest. She giggled, snuggling into him even more.

"I stay, Max," he told her as Carter pulled the covers up around the two of them. "I stay."

"Okay, but if you get uncomfortable, just come back to bed. Alright?" She knew that she was giving in easy, but she didn't feel like fighting. "And no more waking up the baby. I have to get back to bed. I work in the morning."

They just watched her walk away before giggling once the door was closed. Carter adjusted herself on his chest, trying to get comfortable, before looking up at Fang.

"Owl wear shirt."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Owl no sleep in shirt 'fore."

"Do now."

"Hmmm." She poked his bare arms. "I buy Owl new jacket."

"I got one."

"I know." And she did. He had worn it every freaking day. It was rather annoying, really. It was summer, but Owl wouldn't wear summer clothes. No shorts, just jeans. Jackets unless they were home. She didn't want him to get hot and, like, get all sweaty and stinky. What if they ran into some of her thousands of fabulous friends/admirers and Owl was sweaty? What kind of negative press would that give her?

Fang's eyes slipped shut as his hands come up to wrap around Carter, his wings also coming out. She reached a hand out and stroked one of his wings, smiling a little bit.

"Love you, Owl."

He pressed his face into the top of his head. "Carter."

"No, Owl. Say back."

"Back."

"No." She pushed one of his hands away, turning her head up to look at him. "Say love."

"Love."

"Love me, Owl. Say love me!"

"Oh. Love Carter."

"Good." She kissed his cheek before snuggling into him again. "Good."

* * *

"No. No, Max. No."

"Fang, they have to go," Max told him as she went around the apartment, getting her two kids ready. "We all work. Even Angel. They're fine at daycare anyways. They like it. A lot."

"Owl come?" Carter came back into the room wearing a hat and sunglasses. "Owl come see my friends?"

"Owl's too old for daycare, Carter. He's going to go over to Ella's house."

Fang frowned. "No. Why? No."

"School's out and Seb's over there. You two can hangout for-"

"No." He stomped his foot. They were standing in the living room, all getting ready for the day. And Fang was ready. He was ready to spend it with Carter and Evan. Not Seb.

"Then you get to go to work with Mom. It's up to you."

"No. I stay home. I stay home."

"No, Fang, you can't."

"I stay home!"

"I no leave Owl," Carter told her mother, adjusting her baseball cap. "Owl no leave me. Can't. Might not come back."

"Carter, you're going to daycare."

"No!" She stomped her own feet. Groaning, Max headed back into the kids' room to finish getting the baby ready. Carter just went over to Fang and patted his leg. "Love you."

Fang patted her on the head before looking at Angel, who was lounging on the couch. "Work?"

"Who? Me?" She glanced at him before back at the television. "Yeah. Max got me a job working with her at that restaurant."

"I stay home," he told her, beginning to take off his shoes with the help of Carter.

"I really couldn't give less than a fuck."

"Bad. Bad. No, Angel. No." Fang picked up Carter before carrying her into her room. Max, who was changing the baby's diaper, looked up. "Angel bad, Max. No."

"What happened?"

"Bad. Bad." He sat Carter down. "No leave. I stay."

"Fang, I don't have time for this today, alright?" She picked David up when she was done dressing him, making the baby laugh loudly. Fang just made a face, but said nothing on it. "Carter is going to daycare with Nick and Evan-"

"Hey!" Carter frowned at her mother.

"-and you are going to go to work with Mom or to Ella's house. It's your choice. You have until we drop off the kids to decide."

"No, Max. No."

"Don't start crying, Fang."

"No." He crossed his arms. "I stay. I play games."

"You can play games over at Ella's. Or you can go help Mom with dogs. I don't care." She walked out of the room, leaving her daughter and boyfriend behind.

Looking up at Fang, Carter patted his knee. "It's okay, Owl. Mommy is not nice."

Fang just shook his head as she walked out of the room, apparently giving in for once without a fight. This would have shocked Fang, had he not heard her talk before about how much she loved daycare. She like being with other kids. And he liked for her to have fun. He just didn't like her to have fun when it wasn't safe. And if she wasn't with him, it wasn't safe.

"Let's go, guys," Max said as he came out of the room. "Jacket, Fang, if you want it and shoes. Did you change underwear and socks today?"

Angel snickered while he just nodded his head, slipping a jacket on. "Yes."

"Owl shower, Mommy." Carter went over to David, who had been deposited in his carrier in the corner of the room. "We get to go to daycare, Davy. Yay."

The baby laughed, reaching out a hand to his half-sister. Grasping it, she leaned over him and kissed the baby's cheek.

"I love you," she told her brother before letting his hand go. Then, turning to face the others, she said, "Okay! Time go. Time go. Time go to daycare. Come on, Owl. Come on, Angel. Come on, Mommy. Slow. Too slow!"

"Hush." Max ignored her daughter, instead going over to Fang while Angel stood, crossing her arms while watching. "Look at me. Are you going to be okay today? Do you need to come to work with me? And Angel? I can-"

"He's fine, Max. He's just throwing a fit because he's not getting his way. Let him stay home if you want. What's he going to do? He's not even smart enough to read. You really think he's going to slit his wrists again?"

Fang stifled at this, looking at the young woman. "I-I-"

"Shhh." Max tried to touch him, but he dodged her, heading over to Angel. True, Fang was all skin and bones these days, but by the same token, he still towered over her.

"I am not stupid," he told her, glaring down at her. "I am not."

"I didn't call you stupid," Angel said, taking a step back, glancing over his shoulder at Max. This time though, her protector wasn't going to save her. "I just said-"

"I am not stupid." He breathed hard through his nose, clearly upset. "I am not. I saved Carter. You? You do nothing. You live with Max. You work with Max. You're not Max. Don't tell me what to do."

"You're the one that said you didn't like me, Fang. That's not my fault."

"I don't. I don't like." He shook his head. "Mean. You are mean. No good."

With that, he turned and went over to Carter, who immediately reached up for him, not liking them fighting. He picked her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I go," he told Max. "Now."

Carter slipped her sunglasses off and put them on Fang instead. "We go, Owl. Okay?"

Kissing her cheek, he nodded before heading to the door. "Yes."

"Wait up, Fang." Max picked up the baby's carrier before following. "Come on, Angel."

"No. I'll freaking walk before I get in the car with him."

"Fine, Angel. Just fine." Max headed out the door behind her boyfriend, not even looking back.

* * *

"Mom will be here to check on you boys and bring you lunch at noon," Max told Fang and Sebastian as she stood in her sister's living room. Ella was already at her job and Seb, who was already in summer mode, was staring at her with bleary eyes, clad only in his boxers.

Blinking, the boy said, "You didn't have to ring the doorbell, you know. You could have let yourself in."

"I wanted you to know that he was here. And you shouldn't sleep all day anyways, Seb."

Still, jus standing in the living room, blinking, Seb said, "It's summer. I'm going back to bed."

Fang, who had been standing there quietly, looked at Max. "I play games?"

"Ask Seb," Max said, though her glare at nephew told him there was only one correct answer.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Have fun."

"Okay, boys. I'm going to go then." Max turned and kissed her boyfriend's cheek, making him look off. "Call me, Fang, if you need me. Seb has my number. And if he won't give it to you-"

"Why would I not give him-"

"-I wrote it down on this piece of paper," she said, handing it to him. "Here is my cell and work number. And here's Mom's vet's office number. Can you work a phone? Ella's house phone is in the kitchen. You just punch the number into it in the same order. Okay? Huh? The top number is my cell, then my work, and then Mom's work. And if something really, really bad happens, you just call 911. Alright?"

Fang nodded. "Yes."

Then, looking at her nephew, she said, "No fighting. I mean it."

"Okay," he groaned as his aunt came over to him. "Stop it."

Still, Max just kissed his head before taking a step back. "And get dressed at some point today, huh? Shower a little, maybe."

"Okay, God, just go."

She ruffled his hair before walking away, calling out to Fang that she loved him. After she was gone, Seb went over to the TV and put it the correct channel for it to run the Nintendo 64.

"Here. Play what you want. Just don't mess with any of my saves on anything. Got it?"

Fang nodded, watching as the boy walked away. Once he was gone, Fang sat down on the floor and began to go through the pile of N64 cartridges, looking for one he wanted. As much as he wanted to be home, by himself, this was nice too. He liked his games at home, sure, but this was good too.

The time passed quickly for Fang. Seb had retreated to his room and never returned, which was just as well. Him being around made Fang super nervous. At noon though, the front door opened and closed. Fang glanced towards the doorway to the living room, just staring when Valencia walked in.

"Here you are," she said, coming over to him, fast food bags in her hands. "Here you go. Where's Sebastian?"

"Sleeping." Fang paused his game before taking his bag of food. "Th…Thank you."

She smiled at him before glancing at the television. "You haven't been doing this all day, have you?"

"I read," Fang told her, resuming the game. "When people talk, I read."

"Fang, don't you stop learning, you hear me?" She reached down and patted his head before turning and walking down a hallway, probably in search of her grandson.

Fang found that she had brought his Taco Bell, which was good. He liked Taco Bell. Then again, he'd take anything currently. Anything other than that stupid IV or mushy junk he got right after that.

"Alright, alright. I'll go sit with him."

Fang glanced up as Seb and his grandmother came into the room. The boy just went over to the couch, sitting down with a sullen look while taking his food from his grandmother.

"When do you leave?" she asked while going to take the controller from Fang and setting it down before pointing to his food. Reaching over, he pressed pause before doing as he was silently instructed. "Sebastian?"

"Next week," he grumbled, pulling a taco out of his bag of food.

"And you don't get back until August?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll miss you, you know," she said to him, monitoring Fang as he used the hot sauce on his burritos, not wanting him to use too much and not be able to eat. "If you want to come back at any time, just-"

"Why would I want to come back?"

"What?"

He shrugged. "I asked Mom and she said that I can spend all of Christmas break down there this year, if I want."

She just stared at him for a minute before looking back at Fang. "Did you want to come with me, Fang? Or stay here?"

"Mmmm…See Danny?"

"If he's at the pound, sure."

"I go." He stood up, taking his food with him. "Eat in car?"

"You can stay and-"

"I eat in car." He turned off his game before nodding at Seb. "Th…Thanks."

The boy mugged him, but Fang didn't really care that much. He was going to see his friend, his only real friend. All his others were related to him in some way, but not this one. This one he had made all on his own.

"Don't drop anything on my seats, Fang," she told him as they got out to the car. "Do you like burritos? I thought you did."

"Yes. Yes," he said as he buckled up. "Thanks."

She just reached over and squeezed his knee. "Did you have fun over here with Sebastian?"

"Yes. I play games." He went back to his food them. "Carter daycare."

"Is at, Fang."

He frowned. "Carter….is at…daycare."

"See how easy it is for you now? Huh?"

Still, he just said, "I watch."

"Fang, you're not ready to watch kids."

"No kids. Just kid. Just Carter. Me and Carter."

"And when you are able to watch her, we'll let you. Why do you think we wouldn't? You're just not…prepared to-"

"Stupid," he mumbled as she pulled out fo her daughter's driveway.

"What?"

"Too stupid."

"You?"

He nodded.

"Fang, you are not stupid. Who called you stupid?"

He hesitated, taking a bite of his burrito before speaking. "Angel. Angel is mean."

"What did she tell you?"

"I am not stupid," he told her, not answering the question. "I am not. I saved Carter. I am not stupid."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Valencia shook her head. "I'm going to talk to Max about this, Fang. Are you uncomfortable with Angel?"

"N…Yes. Yes." He looked down at his food. "Mean. To me. No like her."

"It's okay, Fang. I'll take care of it, alright?"

He just nodded. "Yes. Yes."

* * *

"Cat."

"That's right, Fang."

He nodded, setting the cat down on the table in front of the vet. She had given him the duty of getting the specified animals out of their cages in the back and bringing them to her so she could do what they needed.

"His name's Ruffles," she told him as he stood in the corner, watching. The cat purred as she stroked his fur softly as she picked up a syringe with her other hand. "He's very sick."

"Better?"

"Yes, he's getting better."

Fang nodded, still just watching. When Dr. Martinez finished with the feline, she gave it back to him and told him the cage number of the next animal, even writing it down on a slip of paper for him.

"There, Ruff," Fang mumbled later as he put the cat back in its prison. "Bye-bye."

The next animal was a puppy, which excited Fang. Hurriedly unlocking its cage, Fang let the dog jump into his arms.

"Hi. Hi." He smiled as the puppy licked his face. "Hi."

Carrying the dog back to the room Dr. Martinez was in, Fang said, "I got dog."

"You do. Very good." She motioned him over to the table. "You've been a very good help today, Fang."

Nodding, he sat the dog down on the table. It immediately tried to jump back in his arms, but Valencia reached over and grabbed it.

"I think she likes you, Fang."

"Yes. Dog. Yes." He stayed over this time, right next to the puppy. "Is sick?"

"It is. But she'll get better."

"What wrong?" He stroked the tan fur, smiling at the puppy.

"We got this one from the pound next door. Her owners had been," she hesitated, watching his face, "mean to her. We've had her for a few weeks. She'll be back over there in no time, ready to be adopted."

Going over to the desk in the room, Fang grabbed the jar of dog treats and opened it, taking a few out.

"Name?" He fed them to the dog, who happily wagged her tail.

"She didn't have one."

"Oh."

"Mmmhmm."

"Sad."

"Let me give her the shots now, Fang."

He scratched his dog behind the ears before taking a step back. The dog tried again to follow, but Dr. Martinez started to pet it, distracting the dog. Once she was done with it, she told Fang that he could put the dog back before going to wait for her in her office or the waiting room. It was up to him.

He tried to follow her directions. He really did. His puppy though, the nameless one, didn't want to however. Every time he tried to put it in the cage, she would jump back into his arms. Fang had to catch her, after all. Her cage was three cages up. He couldn't let her fall, after all.

"You come then," he told his dog. It wasn't anyone else's puppy, right? So he wasn't doing anything wrong, right?

"Fang," the receptionist called as he walked passed her. She was sitting at the desk in the waiting room and apparently had nothing else to do, but annoy him. "What are you doing?"

He paused, not having thought of an excuse yet. "I do what Max Mom say. I do it."

"Are you sure she told you to do something with this dog?"

He nodded before continuing on, not wanting her to keep asking questions.

"My puppy," he whispered to the dog once they were in the other hallway. He continued on to Dr. Martinez's office, where he sat the dog down on the ground before getting down there too. If he couldn't have Carter, at least he got to play with his dog, right?

"Name. You need." Fang watched as the puppy ran around, clearly happy about being out of her cage. When she ran back over to him, she jumped into his lap, licking up at his face. Fang leaned down, allowing that. He liked his puppy. "Hmmmm."

After about ten minutes though, his playtime was broken up by Valencia walking into the room. He just stared up at her, fear evident on his face. He didn't want to get in trouble, of course, but also didn't want his puppy to get in trouble.

"Fang," she said slowly, closing the door behind her. "What did I tell you to do?"

"Put dog up."

"And did you do that?"

"I try."

"Did you?"

"…No."

"Go do it. Now."

"My dog."

"It is not your dog. You do not have a dog. If you want to keep helping me here, you're going to have to learn that you can't take claim to the animals. Okay?"

"My dog."

Coming over to him, she took the dog from his lap. "I just told you, Fang, this is not your dog."

As she left the room, taking his dog with him, Fang sat there for a moment, thinking about crying. Then he decided that he wouldn't do that. He wasn't a baby. He wasn't Davy. He was a grown up. So he'd do what grownups do when they get angry.

Lucky for him, Linda wasn't at the front desk now. There was only one person in the waiting room, and it was customer. So, he just walked passed that person and their cat, heading out the front door.

It was so fulfilling, leaving that stupid vet's office. Stupid Dr. Martinez, thinking she was the boss of him. Stupid Linda, questioning him. And stupid nameless dog, getting him in trouble.

"I go home," he told himself, setting out on his mission. "I go home. Play games. Wait for Max."

That was the plan, at least. Too bad Fang had gone in the completely wrong direction and had no idea where Max's house was. Or anyone's house for that matter.

"Uh-oh," he said after thirty minutes when he came upon a park.

He didn't remember seeing a park on the way to the vet's office. And he was kind of tired now. Thinking that maybe if he went though the park he would end up on the other side of the city somehow and be in the right direction, Fang crossed the street and headed over there. About halfway through the park, though, Fang decided he should sit down on a bench a rest.

The longer he sat there though, the more worried he became. What if he couldn't find home? What if he was lost? Was he lost? Is this what lost meant? He didn't know where he was. So yes, he must be lost. Oh no. Oh no. He would be in big trouble, now that he was lost. What if they never found him?

Finally, those tears from before found their way down his face as Fang buried his head in his hands, staring down at the ground as he cried. He was lost. He would never go home again. He would be homeless and live alone and never see Carter or Evan or Davy or Max again. How horrible. What a horrible person he was.

Fang felt it when someone pulled on his jeans. Turning his head and opening his eyes, he found a little boy standing there, about Carter's age, watching him.

"You okay?"

He shook his head at the boy. "No."

"What wrong?"

"I lost."

"Oh." The boy reached up and grabbed Fang's hand. "Come on."

Fang stood slowly, allowing the boy to lead him through the park. When they finally stopped, they were in front of a man in a blue suit who was patrolling the park. A policeman. Fang knew that much.

"What's the problem here?" The guy stared at the two of them, frowning.

"He is lost," the little boy told the officer. "He is sad."

The officer, bemused, looked at Fang before back at the boy. "Is he your dad?"

"N-"

"Jackson!" A woman was suddenly next to them, snatching up her son. "What are you doing?"

"He brought this man to me," the officer said. "Do you know this man?"

"No, no," she said as her son reached out and patted Fang's shoulder. "Did he-"

"I am lost," Fang told them all, causing both adults to look at him as the boy just laid his head on his mother's shoulder. "I am lost."

The officer looked at the woman and said a few more things to her and her son before telling them he would handle this. Fang just looked around, still hoping Max or Dr. Martinez would show up and take him home.

"So you're lost then?" The officer looked back at Fang. "Huh?"

Hesitating, he nodded. "I no know how to go home. I am lost."

It was obvious to the man now that something was wrong with Fang, though he couldn't tell what. His speech though gave away the fact that he wasn't all there.

"Do you know where you live?"

He nodded. "I live with Max."

"Max, huh? Is he your caretaker?"

Fang frowned. "Max is Max."

"Is Max here? Where is he?"

Shaking his head, Fang said, "I leave. No like Max mom. Max mom mean. Yell! I am no bad. I am no bad."

"Do you know Max's full name?"

"Yes. Yes." Fang nodded then. "Max Ride."

"Well, come with me, huh? I'll take you down to the station and we'll see if we can contact him. Okay? We'll try and get his number to call him."

Number. Number. Fang frowned as his head began to hurt. Number…

"I got num'er." Reaching into his pocket, Fang pulled out that folded up piece of paper Max had given him. "Here. Max num'er. I call if I need."

The cop still led Fang over to his cop car and sat him down inside before calling Max on his phone. Fang just sat in the police car, waiting. Was he still lost? He wasn't sure. He hoped not.

"That was Max," the officer told Fang after hanging up. Now knowing Max wasn't a man, he said, "She was real worried about you. You shouldn't run off like that, Fang."

He just nodded. "I go home."

"You will as soon as Max gets here," the policeman told him. He was standing outside of the car, looking around the park. "That was very good of that boy to come get me when he found out you were lost. If you ever get lost again, you should just find a policeman. Okay?"

"I am lost."

"Not for long, buddy. Not for long."

When Max showed up, Fang got out of the car, knowing hers by heart. "That is Max. That is Max."

Still, the officer made Fang stay over at the car and wait for Max to come to them. The second she was near them, she hugged Fang.

"Where did you go?" She let him go. "Mom called, scared to death. Why did you leave?"

"I go home."

"You stay where we tell you."

He just made a noise in his throat while the officer frowned a little bit.

"You're…Maximum Ride? From-"

"Yes," Max told him, not looking at him as she looked Fang over to make sure he was okay. "I am."

"Oh. Oh, wow. I didn't-"

"Is he okay?" Max clearly didn't care about being recognized and was more concerned with her boyfriend. "Did someone hurt him?"

"Oh, no, ma'am. A little boy brought him to me and told me that he was lost."

Fang nodded at Max. "Help. The boy help. Thanks."

"You tell this officer thank you, Fang. God, I would have never found you. Don't you run off again. You hear me?"

Fang just turned to look at the officer. "Th…Thanks."

Regaining his composer, the man said, "You're welcome. It's very important to listen to the people who take care of you, F- Wait is he-"

"Yes, he is. He's very sick now though," Max told the man. "May we leave now? I need to get him home."

"Yes. Yes, of course." The officer tipped his hat at the two of them. "It was nice meeting you."

Max shook the man's hand. "Thank you very much."

Once they were in the car, Max just sat there for a minute, talking softly under her breath.

"Max?"

"Shhh." Reaching over, she patted his knee before looking up at the sky. "Thank you. So much."

Fang wasn't sure who she was talking to, but he didn't really care either. "I trouble?"

"Not now, Fang. Please, not now."

So he just buckled up and sat there quietly as she started the car. He expected to go home, but instead they went to Dr. Martinez's house.

"No, Max. No. No like. I go home. Please."

"Get out of the car, Fang," she told him as she did so also. "Now."

"N-"

"Fang, get out of the car."

He felt like crying again, but did as asked. Max marched him up to the house and opened the front door.

"He's here, Mom."

When Fang stepped in, he wasn't expecting arms to be wrapped around him, but they were.

"Oh, Fang. I was so scared."

He blinked, staring at the woman who was crying softly into his shirt. Why was Dr. Martinez being like this?

"You have no idea how worried we all were, Fang."

Looking passed her, he saw Ella sitting on the couch in the living room, watching him. "No one knew where you were. Why did you leave?"

"My dog. I keep dog. No yell at me."

That just made Valencia sob harder.

"Mom." Max came into the house and gently put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Let him go. He doesn't understand."

"He could have been killed, Max. He doesn't understand the world. Someone could have robbed him, shot him. He could have walked in front of a car. Someone could have kidnapped him. And it would have been all my fault."

Fang looked at his girlfriend, who was motioning for him to hug her mother back. Instead, Fang just patted her back, feeling kind of bad. Him leaving had caused all this?

"I go home," he told Valencia. "I get lost. See policeman. Him help. I okay. I…am okay."

When Valencia let him go finally, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her make up was running from all of her crying and she looked pretty dang sad.

"I play games?" Fang looked at Max, stepping around her mother.

"You don't have any here. Go sit down on the couch with Ella. Mom and I need to talk for a minute."

Moping again, he headed over there and took a seat. All he wanted to do was play games now that he wasn't lost anymore.

As Max and her mother left the room, Ella spoke to Fang.

"You scared her, Fang. You mean so much to us. And I know that before I was pretty much horrible to you, but that was just because…I have a hard time being around men. I don't trust them easily. I didn't trust you not to hurt Max and Carter. Now though, after what you did for them, I just…Don't scare us like that, Fang. We were really worried."

"I play games."

"I know that's what you wanted to do, but you're not ready to be on your own yet. Anything could have happened to you. It's not a nice world out there, Fang. We're just trying to protect you. We want you to be on your own again, but that will take time. Please, just give it time."

He wasn't sure what to say to her, mainly because he wasn't sure what she was talking about. So, looking around, he started to feel tired and decided when he got home, he'd just go to bed. His games would be there later.

"Where is he? Is he here?"

The front door opened again and Nudge came in with all of the kids and Angel. When she saw him sitting on the couch, she sat David's carrier down on the ground before rushing over.

"Oh, Fang. I was so worried. Dr. Martinez called us all and we were looking for you. Do you know that? We were all worried about you."

"I go home. I lost. I found." He looked around Nudge. "Carter."

"Owl." She rushed to him, jumping into his lap. "Owl run'way?"

"No." He shook his head. "No."

"I know. They no know, but I know. Owl never leave. Huh, Owl?"

"Yes. Yes."

Sighing, she looked at her aunt Ella. "Hi."

"Hi, baby."

"I am no baby. Davy is baby. I am big girl. Go school soon."

"You will, won't you?"

"Yes." She leaned into Fang. "Missed you."

"Miss you," he repeated back, looking around.

Angel was busy getting David out of his car seat while Evan was slowly making his toddle over, apparently having been at daycare with Carter. Fang knew this because of them had the same sticker on their hands. When Carter noticed him looking, she explained.

"Get stickers for answering questions, Owl," she told him, holding up her hand to him so that he could see the star sticker clearly. "Evan got one too."

"Oh. Oh."

"Can you watch him?" Ella stood and Nudge quickly filled her position. "I'm going to call Seb, tell him we found Fang and that I'll be home soon."

"Owl have fun? Today?"

Fang hugged Carter to her. "Yes…No. Get lost."

"It's okay."

"No, Carter, it's not," Nudge told her. "Fang, you can't run off again. Alright?"

He was tired of everyone telling him that. Instead of answering, he just leaned down and kissed Carter, making her giggle.

"Love Owl." She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Alright, Fang."

They all looked up as Max and her mother came back into the room, Ella with them. At this point, Angel was sitting on the floor, texting, while David and Evan were playing on the floor with a few toys she had given them from the diaper bag.

"What?" Nudge frowned at Max. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Mom and I have talked and we think it's best if Fang stays here for awhile."

"What? Why? Because he ran away?"

Fang frowned at Angel. "I no runaway. I go home."

"No," Max told her, glancing at Fang. "He told Mom that you were mean to him."

"What?" She finally stood up. "How was I mean to him?"

"You called him stupid."

"I did not call him stupid. Why does everyone think that? I did not do that."

Fang looked down at Carter. "I go home now, Max. Go sleep."

"No, Fang. You're staying here."

That got him up too. "I go home now, Max."

"N-"

"I go home!"

Carter, who was in his arms, cuddled into him. "Owl go home!"

"I go home!"

"Owl go home!"

"Stop yelling. Now." Dr. Martinez crossed her arms, looking much better than she had before. She had cleaned up her face and didn't look so weepy. "Fang, you're the one that told me you didn't want to be around her."

"I don't believe this. I haven't done a damn thing to him." Angel crossed her arms. "This is fucking bull. How dare you, Fang, think that-"

"Get out." Dr. Martinez's voice was calm, but stern. "You will not curse in my house. Get out. This is why Fang's coming to stay with me and not you. He does not feel comfortable around you, Angel. Maybe it's because you act this way. If Max wants you in her home, that is fine, but you will not act this way in front of the children."

"Fuck you guys. I helped take care of Fang. I haven't done a damn thing to him. You guys freaking-"

"Angel." Max came over, laying a hand on her arm. "Not now, okay? If Fang wants to stay here-"

"No. No. I go home." Fang held Carter tightly to him. "I go home."

Ella, who Fang hadn't even noticed had come back into the room, spoke up. "Angel can stay with me, Mom, Max. Then, Fang can still live with Max, but Angel won't be there. Won't that be okay?"

"Or you can stay with me, Fang," Nudge offered. "You can have Evan's room. He'll sleep with me. That's fine, huh?"

"No," Dr. Martinez said. "It's not. For tonight at least, Fang will stay here, with me. Max? You'll bring him a bag over?"

"Yeah, sure."

"No." Fang was about to have another meltdown. "No, Max. No. I go home. I go home. No fair. No fair."

"Don't let him cry." Nudge stood and took Carter before setting her down and hugging Fang. "He wants to go home. He's had a stressful day. Angel can stay somewhere else for the night, huh? Or stay there? Fang just wants to go to bed, at home. He's scared, guys."

"I go home." He sniffled, looking at Max. "I go home, Max. I be good. No get lost."

"See? He thinks that you're punishing him, Max; He thinks he's in trouble for getting lost. You're making him upset."

"I go home," he mumbled now. "I go home."

"Come here, Fang," Max sighed as Nudge let him go. "It's okay."

Angel just glared at them all. "Then I guess I'm just left out to dry? Because he started sniffling? Huh?"

"You are a grown woman, Angel. You shouldn't need to live with Max anyways," Ella told her.

"You guys are the ones that wanted me to come here, settle down, and start college. I did it because you wanted me to."

"We wanted you to be independent," Nudge told her. "Not smooching off Max."

"I'm freaking not! I live with her, fine, but I have a job."

"Which you use all the money for gas or alcohol. God, do you even buy your own groceries?"

"Enough." Max frowned at Nudge. "You guys leave Angel alone. We'll work something out in the morning, Mom. He clearly doesn't want to live here. He wants to be with me and Carter. I just…Mom, he's had a rough day. Albeit, it was self induced, he's just like a little boy. He doesn't know better yet. He's still learning what he can and can't do. Let me take him home and put him down for the night. We'll talk tomorrow. Come on, Carter."

The little girl hurried after her mother as she led Fang from the house. Once she had him and Carter in the car, she went back in for David, leaving them alone.

"Owl is sad?"

"I fine, Carter," he said, glancing at her in the review mirror. "I fine."

"Owl stay with me. No care 'bout Granny. You stay."

"I stay. I stay."

"Good."

* * *

"Sit, Fang."

He did as asked, still carrying his towel from the bathroom, as he had just finished his shower. Max told him to sit on the couch though and he wasn't one to defy her.

Sighing, Max sat down next to him. "You like your sleep pants?"

Fang nodded. "And shirt. Comfy."

"You're so good at bathing and dressing yourself. You know that?"

"Yes. Yes."

Running a hand down his thigh, she began for real. "Fang, you can't run off. I know that you're tired of hearing that, but you honestly can't."

"I go home."

"I know that. You can't just leave though. I know you were upset because Mom wouldn't let you play with that dog, but you have to understand that that is her job. She was nice to let you stay there."

"I want see Danny. No see him."

"She said he didn't work today," Max told him, but Fang didn't care. He was just upset he couldn't see him. "Anyways, Fang, this is a big adjustment period for us all. I know, somewhere in your head, you're still you. You're still Fang. And that part of you wants out and wants to control what this you does, but you're not ready. Okay? So please, just listen to us. We're only trying to take care of you."

After that, she sent him off to bed. When Fang got there, Carter was waiting up.

"Sleep here?"

"I am," she told him, patting the spot next to her. "Make sure you don't leave."

"I no leave," Fang assured her, though he just got into bed, not calling Max to tell her they had a stowaway. "I stay."

"I gotta 'tect you, Owl."

"Oh. Oh."

"Lay down."

Once he was in bed, Carter covered them up before handing him Lockheed, as she had Robbie.

"Story?"

Fang nodded. "Mmmm…I gotta dog. I like my dog. But Max mom take my dog 'way. I get sad. I go home. No know where home is!"

Carter gasped. "Owl gets lost?"

Fang nodded. "I cry and cry."

"Then? Then, Owl?"

"I see boy. Boy help. Boy take me to policeman."

Carter smiled. "Talk 'bout that in daycare. Get lost, tell policeman. They help."

"Yes. Yes. Call Max."

"Good job, Owl. Owl get home." Carter kissed his cheek. "Good story."

Fang smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Nodding, Carter cuddled into his pillow, laying right next to his face. "Night night, Owl. Love you."

He turned on his side, holding Carter to him. Slowly, he opened his wings. "Love Carter."

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

"Here you guys are. What are you doing?"

Fang and Carter, who were sitting on her bedroom floor, looked up as Max walked into the room.

"Owl is reading," Carter told her mother, patting the book in front of her. She was seated in his lap, helping when needed. Although Carter wasn't the best reader, she had more or less memorized the books Mommy read to her and tried her hardest to assist. "Owl is reading good."

Fang smiled at Carter before looking back up at Max. "I read. Then I play?"

"Yeah, you can play your games today." Max leaned against the doorframe, watching them now. "I'm off anyways."

"We are reading. Shhh!" Carter made a face at her mother before looking back down at the book. "Read, Owl."

"Nice, Carter," he told her. "You nice."

"Am nice."

"Sorry, Carter. Say."

She growled before looking back at Max. "Sorry."

Smiling, Max said, "Thank you, Fang."

Looking down again, he went back to reading softly to Carter, who settled out against him once more. Max feared staying would embarrass him, so she left them alone, leaving the door cracked this time.

"I read 'nother," Fang told Carter when he finished with the current book. "'nother."

"Okay." She wiggled out of his lap, taking the book with her before going over to her bookshelf. It had been added in his absence, but that was the smallest of the changes to his once semi-normal life. It was a small bookshelf, built by Gazzy, Max said. He made it for her and brought it down with him when he visited after the baby was born. It saved space, anyways, so that her books just weren't in stacks around the room.

"Car no be mean to Mommy."

"Am no mean."

"Are."

"No." She put the book back before getting another, longer one. She knew that Owl really wanted to go play his games, but that was so boring to her. She wanted him to read to her forever and ever. "Love Mommy."

Fang nodded. "Yes. Yes. Love."

Coming back to him, she quickly crawled into his lap. "Owl love Mommy?"

"Yes. Yes. Love Mommy."

"Owl say? Owl say to Mommy?"

Fang nodded. "I say. I say."

"Hmmm." Carter handed him the book. "Read."

So Fang sat there, trying his hardest to read the book, but he was having trouble focusing now. He really wanted to get out there and play his games.

"More books," Carter ordered when Fang finished that one too. "More, more, mo-"

"No." He deposited her on the ground before standing up. "No."

"Yes, Owl."

He just handed her their recently finished book so she could put it up before walking out of the room. "No. No."

"Owl!" Carter had trouble dealing with people defying her. Especially people she was in charge of, like Fang and Evan. Davy was too young to really disobey, but she knew if she let the other two run amuck, it was only a matter of time before he too turned. Rearing back, she threw the hard back children's book at him, hitting him in the back of the knee.

"Hey!" Fang turned around, now angry. "No! No!"

Max was quickly in the room, ready to defuse the problem. "What's going on?"

Carter, knowing that there was no way that Mommy would side with her in this, began to cry. "Owl no read! Owl be bad. I no be bad! I make Owl read. I make Owl read!"

"Carter throw book. Hurt." Fang looked at Max as he bent down to rub the back of his kneecap. "Hurt."

Max frowned, looking at him before back at her daughter. "Did you do that, Carter? Huh? Did you throw something at Fang?"

Her tears and wails were picking up as she realized this would be a definite timeout. "No! I do not. I do not. Owl is bad. I am good. I am good, Mommy!"

Fang left after that, her crying hurting his ears. Going into the living room, he left Max to do the punishing before going over to his SNES, which was the last console to be plugged in.

"Are you okay?"

Fang didn't look away from his game as Max came out of the kids' room without her daughter. "I read. Now I play."

"That's right." She reached down and patted his head, as he was seated on the floor in front of the couch. "Have fun. I'll be in my room, okay? With the baby. Carter'll come out of her room soon, I'm sure. Please don't be mad at her."

"No mad. No sad."

"Good."

After Max walked away, Fang got back into Star Fox, oblivious to most everything else. Ten minutes later though after he had already changed the game because everyone knows Star Fox is overly hard, like seriously, Carter, in her usual post punishment remorseful state came out of her room and over to him.

"Owl."

"I play."

Sitting down next to him, she said, "Owl no hate?"

"No hate. Owl love." Then, to prove it, he did what he couldn't do with Max and paused to the game to look at her. "Owl…let."

"Owl" She jumped up, trying to wrap her arms around his neck. Fang caught her, holding the little girl to him. "Me Owlet."

"Yes. Yes."

"Owl is good at talkin'. Owl know?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Not old Owl good. Still gettin' better."

He nodded as she reached up and rubbed the top of his head. "Yes. Yes."

"My Owl is best, huh?" Pushing away from him now, she marched off to her bedroom, returning moments later with some of her toys. Carter sat down next to the man before beginning to play with the stuffed animals, apparently assuming that Fang would just go back to his game as usual.

Instead, he turned it off even though it was one of those beat 'em ups where you had to start at the beginning after turning it off. Moving closer to the little girl, he asked her, "I play?"

Carter frowned, glancing at the television, which now was showing that static as the channel was no longer in use. "Owl play? With me?"

"Can? Can I?"

"Yes." She beamed at him for the first time all day and handed him some of the stuffed animals. "Yes."

* * *

"Park, park, park."

Fang smiled as he followed behind Carter, Max not far behind. They were meeting Nudge and Evan there for a play date. It was the same park Fang had gotten lost at before so Max was slightly cautious about taking him, but so far he seemed to be fine.

"Nudge!" Carter took off to a bench where she saw her surrogate aunt sitting. "Evan!"

Max sighed, pushing David's stroller along at a much slower pace. When Fang looked back at her, she just nodded. "Go have fun, Fang. You won't get lost so long as you stay where I can see you. I'll be watching you the whole time, okay?"

Nodding, he took off after Carter, who now had Evan with her as they headed over to the swings. It was a weekday, barely noon now, and the park was mostly empty. Fang was glad about that. It made it much easier to stay safe and not get lost with no people around.

"Owl, push," Carter told him as she climbed into one of the swings. Evan reached up for Fang to set him in one, though he was cautious about that, not wanting the little boy to fall out. "Owl, get Evan."

He did as asked, though he only gave the baby a slight shove, not wanting to hurt him. With Carter though, Fang grasped the chains of the swing, pulling her back before pushing her forward.

"Whoa!"

Evan watched Carter with envy as her swing. "Ow. Me, Ow"

Fang gave him another tiny shove, only causing him to sway slightly. "I push, Evan. I do."

"No. 'ike Car. 'ike Car."

"No," he told the toddler. "No like Carter. No. Evan is baby. Carter is no baby." He gave Carter another push.

Crying, Evan jumped out of the swing before running over to his mother. He wasn't very coordinated though and fell down once, though he was quickly scooped up by Max, who was making her way over.

"What's wrong?" She picked Evan up before coming over to Fang. "Huh?"

"Carter swing. Evan no swing. Evan is baby. Evan cry." Fang pushed Carter again. "I no hurt. That bad."

"Come here, baby." Max bounced Evan in her arms. "You're not old enough to play with them right now. Let's go see what Nicky's doing, huh?"

After Max and Evan walked away, Carter jumped out of the swing, landing on her hands and knees. Fang was shocked for a moment, but she just popped right back up.

"'gain, Owl," she ordered, coming climb back in the swing.

"Car no hurt?"

"I no hurt." She smiled back at him. "Jump far, huh?"

Pulled the swing back, he let it go again, watching her sway back and forth. "Carter no play catch?"

"Not no more."

"Good."

"Owl no catch. Owl no play."

"I no like game. No play."

"That 'kay, Owl. Do other stuff, huh?"

"Yes. Yes. Other stuff." He pushed her when the swing returned. "Car is good swinger."

"Yep," she agreed, grinning. "No like Evan."

After running around the playground for awhile, Fang and Carter headed back over to Max and Nudge, wanting them to give them juice.

"You know, Fang, Nudge's new boyfriend is supposed to show his face today," Max teased as Fang sat down on the bench between the two women, Carter in his lap. Not concerned with that, he poked the bendy straw into his juice box before taking a drink.

"He's not my boyfriend. We just met at a party a few weeks ago. He works so much though that we've only had a few dates. He's very sweet though."

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You think that about all of them."

"No, seriously, Max. And he's never even been married before."

"Wow. That's shocking, for you."

"I know. And no kids."

"Really now? Sounds like a keeper."

"Steady job."

"And why haven't I heard about him until now?"

"I told you, we've hardly even been seeing each other."

"We wan' crackers," Carter complained to her mother after she finished her juice. Fang, however, was savoring his and just nodded. Crackers sounded nice. "Mommy."

Sighing, she shifted Davy in her lap so that she could get to his diaper bag, which was in the stroller. Always one to help, Carter jumped down to dig through it for her.

"Thank you, sweetie," Max said, making Carter giggle as she pulled out the baggies of snacks that Max always brought with them.

"Oh, there he is, Max," Nudge said, pointing down the pat towards a man. "Isn't he hot?"

Max, who was distracted with feeding Nicky a Goldfish, hardly looked up. When she did though, she did a double take. "Isn't that-"

"Monique." The man came jogging up the second he spotted her. "Hey, I didn't realize you were bringing- Oh. Wow. Uh-"

"Nudge, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was-"

"He's not my boyfriend, Max," she said as she stood up to greet him, using an overly cheerful voice that gave off her annoyance.

"He's the policeman that found Fang," Max said, standing up while shifting her son to her arms. "I didn't know…Nudge, why didn't you say anything?"

"My name is Monique, Max," she hissed, frowning at the older woman. The guy stood there now, awkwardly, looking back and forth between the two of them while scratching the back of his neck.

"Who you?" Carter marched over to the man after giving Fang his crackers. He was still oblivious to everything, just happy that he was with the kids and girls, having so much fun.

"Well, uh, my name's Dex," he said, smiling at her as he leaned down to address her on her own level. Carter was still suspicious though. "What's your name?"

No way. Na-ah. It wasn't her job to tell him who she was. He was the stranger, not her.

"How you know Owl?"

"Owl?"

"Fang. How you know Fang?"

He glanced at the man, who was looking over at them now, watchful because Carter was speaking to someone he didn't really know. Granted, the man was a police officer, but still.

"He got lost and I called Max for him."

"Hmmm…" Carter looked around before deciding the man was okay, just so long as she kept an eye on the boys. She didn't think anything would happen, but you never know. "'kay. No be mean."

With that, she went back over to Fang to make sure he was okay. Which he was. He had felt pretty good so far.

"Owl is no thirsty?" She clambered up onto the bench next to him, watching as he ate his crackers, but ignored his drink.

"Am," he said, holding the juice box away from her. "Am."

"Dex, this is Max, of course," Nudge said as she bounced Evan, who was wiggling in her arms. "And this is Evan."

"Down!" He finally broke free from her and landed on the ground. Max moved to get him, but he seemed fine, as he landed on his feet. Once he had escaped, Evan just rushed over to Fang, holding up his juice box to the man so he could put the straw in for him.

"And this is David," Nudge said, nodding at the baby in Max's arms who was slobbering on his fingers. "Then, as you know, that's Fang. And the girl is Max's daughter, Carter."

The man sighed, shaking his head. "I really didn't know you were…you never mentioned that…I thought your name was Monique?"

Max could sense a problem arising and looked back at the kids. "Carter? Do you want to go slide down the slide? Huh? That looks like fun."

She glanced over at the playground before back at Evan who was also looking that way now. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed him down before taking off running, not wanting him to get there first.

"Hey!" Max put David in Fang's lap and picked up Evan before taking off her daughter. "Get back here, Carter. That was not nice."

Fang frowned, looking down at the slobbering mess before over at Nudge, who was still speaking in hushed tones with that man.

"Shhh, baby," Fang told his son, frowning when the baby patted his chest, getting it covered in spit. "Stop. Stop, baby."

"Is he allowed to hold the baby?"

Nudge turned from that guy, Dex, who posed that question. "What?"

"I mean, I know it's none of my business, but how stable is he anyways?"

Fang, knowing they were talking about him, looked away. "Max! Max!"

At this point she was over by the slides, making sure that Carter didn't push Evan down again. She turned to look at them, but saw Nudge already taking care of the problem and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Nudge took David from him before frowning. "Why do you want Max?"

"I wet. Baby fault." Fang frowned down at his spit covered shirt. "No like."

Dex, trying to be helpful, came closer, smiling at Fang.

"Hey, buddy. Look at you, no longer lost and what not. How have you been?"

Fang stared at the man before saying, "I play games."

"Oh."

Rolling her eyes, Nudge shifted David to one arm before looking at Dex. "Fang, do you wan to go play with Carter and Evan?"

"No." He went back to his juice box. "I eat. I drink."

"Whatever." Nudge turned back to Dex. "It's not like it's something I go around advertising. I'm already at a freaking disadvantage with a kid. Let me go ahead and say, 'Oh, not only did I save the world and know Maximum Ride. I also have wings.' Yeah, I'm sure you'd still want to be around after that."

"Maybe I do. Who knows?"

"I done." Fang looked at Nudge, but she wasn't paying attention. Then he looked down the path and saw a trashcan. "I done."

Standing up, he walked down the path to the trashcan and threw away his stuff. Still, when he looked behind him, no one was paying attention to him. And maybe he would have just gone back over to the bench or the slide instead of continuing on the path if he hadn't spotted a dog peeing on a bush further down.

"Dog." He smiled. He liked dogs. "My dog."

"Fang!"

He kept walking though, because if they were calling for him, they could see him. Max just said that he had to stay in her line of sight, not that he couldn't go where he wanted. She said she'd always be watching.

"Hey, buddy."

He jerked away when someone grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "No! My dog."

Dex, who had jogged over to Fang, grabbed his arm again. "Stop. You can't run off. Didn't we go over this before?"

"No. No. My dog."

Nudge was over there finally and stood next to Dex, shaking her head. "Fang, it's not your dog. Come on. Let's get back to playing, huh?"

"I no baby."

"I didn't say you were," she said, bouncing David in her arms. "Dex, let him go. Fang's not going anywhere. Are you, Fang? Huh? You're gonna go play with Carter and Max. You like that, don't you?"

"I no baby."

"I know that." She nodded towards the playground. "Go on. Go."

Fang glanced back at where his dog was, but it was gone. Oh well.

"Owl run'way?"

That was the first thing Carter said as he made it over to the playground.

"No. No." He shook his head. "See dog. Want dog. I no get dog."

Carter, who was above him because she was standing on the playground, went over to the edge, reaching for Fang. He picked her up before looking for Evan, finding him when he came out of one of the tunnels.

"Ow!" Evan crawled over to him also, wanting Fang to pick him up.

"I've got him."

Max appeared behind him, taking Evan instead.

"I no run, Max," he said, bouncing Carter when she patted his head. "No run."

"Yes, you did. You were going to chase that dog. Don't do that anymore. You hear me?"

"Yes. Yes."

"You don't want to be lost again, do you?"

"No. No." He shook his head feverishly making the two children giggle and mimic him. "Lost scary. I scared."

"That's right, Fang. Lost is scary."

As Max walked off with Evan to go set him in the sandbox, Carter shifted in Fang's arms, now scaling his body so she was balanced on his shoulders.

"Owl go to monkey bars."

"Money?"

"Monkey bars." She pointed until he saw them. When he tried to get her off his shoulders though, she shook her head, making him walk under the monkey bars as she reached her arms up, pretending to swing across them.

"Monkey," Fang said slowly. "Eek. Eek."

Carter gigged. "Love monkeys."

"Monkey funny. Eek. Eek."

"Eek," Carter laughed, letting go of the last bar before reaching down and patting Fang's head. "Owl?"

"What?"

"Love you." She leaned down, brushing her lips across the top of his head. "No run'way."

"Never. Never."

* * *

"I like Dex."

"Thanks, Max."

"What? I seriously do, Nudge."

Fang continued humming under his breath as he sat at the kitchen table with the adults. Max told him that if he wanted to be a grownup, he would start having to do grownup things.

"Why haven't I met him?" Ella, who was sitting across from Fang, asked. "I mean if you have a boyfriend, I should at least get a crack at him."

"He's not your type," Nudge told her.

"What does that mean?"

"He's just not your-"

"He's black," Max said in that blunt way she seemed to have when the others talked about guys.

"So?"

Nudge frowned. "You have never dated a black guy in all years I've known you."

"I would though, if one was interested in me."

"Why would any guy be interested in you?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Dex is hot. I mean, really hot. I've never dated a black guy either, but damn I would."

Fang gasped. "Max, no. No."

She sighed. "Fang, I didn't mean that I would-"

"He's upset that you cursed, Max," Nudge explained. "Not that you called Dex hot."

"Oh. I just thought-"

"I don't even thinks he knows you guys are together."

They were all looking at him then, so Fang just stared down at the table.

"Fang," Ella said softly. "You can go in the living room and play with the kids if you want. Seb's in there playing games. He might let you play some. You know he's leaving tomorrow."

"No. I big. I no baby." He looked up back, noticing now that all three women at the table had coffee cups in front of them. "Max, I drink."

"Here's your juice," she said, pushing his cup towards him.

"No. Juice baby. I coffee."

"Fang-"

"I coffee!"

Groaning, Max stood up and went over to the counter. "Fine. You can have some coffee. You used to take it black."

"Put some milk in there for him, Max," Nudge said. "And cream. Sugar too."

"No," Ella said, giving the younger woman a look. "Give it to him black to see if he likes it first. Then decide what to do."

"Would you all shut up?" Max came back with the mug. "Taste that, Fang. See if you like it, huh?"

"Hot," was all he said before setting it down. "Hot."

Max took her seat once more. "Well, if you want anything else in it, just say so, alright? Back to the point though. Have you and Dex…?"

Nudge glanced at Fang, but he was just humming again while holding his hand over the coffee cup, interested in the steam coming off it.

"Not yet, no."

"Really? Have you done…anything?"

"Stop being a freak, Ella."

"Oh, how is that more of a freak question than Max's?"

"It just is."

Max sighed, glancing over at her boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"Smoke," he said, watching the steam rise from the cup.

"Just don't spill it, alright? Especially not on yourself. It'll burn."

They were all over at Ella's for Seb's party. The next day he would be going out of town to spend the rest of the summer with his paternal grandparents. Dr. Martinez and Angel were supposed to be over soon, Angel bringing pizza and Dr. Martinez bringing cake.

"I no baby."

"I know you're not."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Ella continued. "Of his feet?"

"Shut up."

"What, Nudge? It's not my fault that your boyfriend has a big-"

"Why can't you two keep the topic PG-13?" Max frowned at both of them. "Fang is in here, you know."

"He doesn't understand anyways," Ella said before glancing at him. "Do you, Fang?"

He nodded, excited that he was being addressed in the conversation. "Dex is hot."

They all started laughing at that.

"Is he, Fang?" Nudge looked at Max. "You might have a switch hitter on your team, Max."

"He's just repeating what I said." She turned to him. "Why is he hot, Fang?"

Shrugging, he looked back down at his coffee. "Sunny."

"It was sunny at the park, wasn't it?" Reaching over, she stroked his arm. "I think I like this you better. Less jealous."

Fang looked up at Nudge then. "Dex is policeman. Save me."

"I know."

"I like Dex." He picked up his coffee mug again, taking another sip. "Hot. Hot."

"Let it cool off first, huh?" Ella frowned as there was a knock at the door. "Seb, can you get that? It's probably Mom."

"Oh, God. Then we won't be able to talk about anything fun," Nudge commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

"This is fun?"

"Shut up, Ella."

"You shut up."

Max rolled her eyes. "I don't care if Mom's here or not. Dex is still hot. He was hot when I got Fang from him and he was hot at the park. Bet he has washboard abs."

The two women were looking at Nudge now, waiting for an answer to the unasked question.

"Well, I don't know if he does or not. We've hardly even kissed."

"Oh, whatever. I've seen you out with guys. If you're not in their lap, then you're giving them a handjob under the table."

That was the end of that though as they heard the children cheer from the living room as Dr. Martinez came in. They all liked her. By the time she made it into the kitchen, all conversation had ceased in there as each woman was either on her phone or sipping at her coffee.

"Here you are, Fang," the older woman said as she came into the kitchen carrying a cake box. She set it down on the counter before turning to face them all. "And what are you doing? Talking with the adults today?"

"Yes. Yes," he said with a nod. "I adult."

"What are you girls talking about anyways?" Valencia asked as she went to pour her own coffee.

"Nothing, Mom."

"Oh, come on, Ella, I know you had to be talking about something before I showed up. What was it?"

Fang, knowing the answer to this question, smiled. It was so rare for him to be able to follow a discussion that he was excited he could contribute to this one.

"Dex is hot," Fang told Valencia, expecting the same reaction he got before. Instead, Max just groaned.

"Fang-"

"Max say. Max say. Dex is hot."

"Who is Dex?" Valencia frowned as Nudge and Ella couldn't meet her eyes. "Girls?"

"Just Nudge's new man, Mom. Nothing serious."

"And Max called him…hot?"

"Mom-"

"I'm just asking, Max." She came over to the table, setting her mug down though she just stood behind her youngest daughter's chair. "You guys do realize I'm just as single as you."

"I can't do this," Ella said. "Mom, we're seriously-"

"If she wants to talk about guys, let her," Nudge said, shrugging. "Max thinks Dex is hot. Who cares?"

Fang, taking another sip of his coffee, looked around the table before saying, "Dex is hot. Max curse. Damn she would. Damn."

Max choked on her coffee, making Nudge and Ella laugh. Dr. Martinez blushed, but knew she had backed herself into a corner with this one.

"Fang, stop it," Max hissed under her breath.

"I no do bad," he told Max. "I talk. I talk."

"Yeah, Fang," Ella said. "Keep talking."

"Mmmm…abs." He patted his flat stomach. "Max like. Dex got. Nudge no know. Ella shock! Huh! Nudge give handjob. Nudge-"

"Stop it!" Nudge jumped at that one. "Max, make him shut up. God. Why is he just-"

"Do not yell at him," Valencia said as she backed away from the table, clearly uncomfortable now. "He didn't know. Fang-"

"Go to the living room," Nudge ordered. "Now!"

"I no bad. I no bad." He shook his head, crossing his arms. "You say. You all say."

"Fang, let's go talk for a second, huh?" Max stood then too, her blush fading somewhat now.

"No. No leave. I no baby."

"I'm not going to make you go play with the kids. Let's go talk out of the back porch. Just me and you."

Fang frowned before look at his coffee. "I take?"

"If you want."

Picking up his coffee mug, Fang followed along behind Max outside.

"Fang, sweetie, I love that you want to have adult conversations."

"Yes, yes," he said, looking around the backyard, hoping that Ella had a secret dog she hadn't told him about. He couldn't find one.

"The thing is though, baby, that if you're going to be a grownup, you have to follow some rules."

"Rules," he said slowly, testing the word out.

"Yes. Rules. And one of those rules is that when we're talking, no matter what it's about, you don't repeat it."

"Repeat."

"Right. You don't tell things that we say, alone to other people."

He smiled. "Max and Fang."

"That's right. The things we say alone are special. And the same goes when we're with Ella and Nudge. Those things you told her, about Dex… Fang, that was girl talk. We really shouldn't have even said those things in front of you."

"Dex is hot."

"See? You can't keep saying that."

Fang frowned. "Dex is not hot?"

"No, he is," Max said, looking off. "It's just…you shouldn't repeat the things we say."

"Handjob."

"Right. That's another thing you really don't need to repeat."

"I say. I talk."

"Not what we say though. If you can't follow that rule, you can't hangout with us."

"What?"

"It's not my choice, Fang." Reaching out, she patted his face gently. "It's just how things have to be."

With that, Max opened the back door and motioned him inside. Slowly, Fang went in there, taking a sip of his coffee on the way. When he got to the table though, Valencia had taken his seat and Max quickly reclaimed her own.

"Sorry, Fang," Nudge said with a shrug. "Maybe you could go watch the kids now?"

Dejected, Fang took his coffee with him in the living room, where Carter and Evan were playing some form of vet, using her stuffed animals and doctor kit that her grandmother had given her one year.

"What wrong, Owl?" Carter asked as he sat down next to them. Seb, who was playing his Gamecube glanced over, but clearly didn't care for what they were doing.

"I no know." He looked down at his coffee. Sniffling, he said, "I talk with them. They laugh. I funny. Huh?"

"Yes, Owl." Carter pushed Evan's head. "Say."

"Yes, Ow," the little boy agreed.

"Why no like me?"

Frowning, Carter jumped up before marching off to the kitchen to yell at Mommy for being so mean to Owl. Owl was special now. He took everything to heart. You had to be careful with him.

"You're such a stupid little baby," Seb commented. Fang glanced over at David, who was sleeping on his blanket. "Not him, stupid. You. All you ever do is cry."

"I no cry! I am no baby."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Fang said while Evan patted his knee, not wanting Fang to get discouraged. Seb wasn't picking on him. He was just mean to everybody.

"Whatever."

"I am man."

"A crying man."

"I no cry!" Jumping up, Fang went over to where Seb kept his stack of Gameccube games. "Baby's no play games."

"Fine. I bet I can beat you at any game you pick."

Pulling the Double Dash case out of the pile, Fang said, "I play. I good."

"Put it in."

Evan, dismayed by Fang turning on him and deciding to start playing with the other boy, fell to the ground. It wasn't fair!

"Fang, are you in here crying?" Max came into the room just as Fang was busy hooking up the second Gamecube controller. "Carter said you-"

"No," he told her as he sat down to choose his character. "No cry."

"Well-"

"I no cry," he said as Seb picked the cup setting on the game.

"Alright," she said, setting Carter down next to Evan. "Leave Owl alone. He's playing with Seb now."

Carter glared at her cousin. "No fair."

Evan nodded. "Ow us f'iend."

"Right." Crossing her arms, she stuck her tongue out at them before going over to David. "Owl no like Davy either. 'cause we're babies. I am no baby."

"Hmmm." Evan glanced at Fang. "Ow?"

"I play," he told Evan as he got accustom to the controls of the Gamecube. The Genesis and SNES did not have a joystick, so he was having to get used to that once more. "I play."

"No like Owl," Carter exclaimed, making David look up at her. "Davy no like Owl."

He ignored them though, continuing to play the game. Carter expected him to finish at some point, but he and Seb kept playing. Even once they finished with Mario Kart, they put in another game. And then another. And another.

"Owl is no fun," Carter told Evan.

"Hmmm…Car play?" Evan figured if Carter played, then Owl would have to pay attention to them. Well, her, which was just as good.

"I no know how."

"Car?" Evan was in shock. Carter didn't know how to do something? She always acted like she knew everything.

"Shhh!" Carter shoved him down before stomping over to Fang and climbing into his lap. "Owl."

"Hush. I play."

It was official Owl wasn't a baby and Owl wasn't a grownup. Owl was Seb. Owl was…a big kid.

* * *

When Angel showed up, she wasn't alone. She had pizza, of course, but she also had some other women with her. Fang, who was still playing games with Seb, just glanced up at them before back at the screen. The boy though, leaned over and whispered something to Fang.

"Look at how huge their boobs are."

So Fang did look. Then he went back to the game. "Play."

"Dude, you're such a little kid now."

The girls passed the living room without going into it as Angel led them to the kitchen. Having seen people through the doorway that she didn't know, Carter made Evan follow her off to investigate.

"Come eat, kids," Ella called from the kitchen. "And come meet Angel's friends."

"Gladly," Seb said, pausing the game. He picked up David before heading in there. Fang sighed, doing so also, though at a much slower pace. He really wanted to keep playing his game…

"-Carter, that's Evan, this is David, and that's Seb." Then Angel looked past the boy and saw Fang. "Oh, and that's the mentally ill one."

"Angel," Valencia hissed while one of the women giggled. Fang frowned, recognizing her for the first time.

"Fang, you remember Mel," Max said, grabbing his hand when he got close to her. "And this is her sister, Mandy."

Fang just glared at Angel before looking down at Carter, who was looking back up at him. She waved before falling into giggles as he picked her up.

"Owl is back." She kissed his cheek before pointing to the paper plates. "No pizza, Mommy. Me and Owl want cake."

"Later," she told her simply, going to get them each a slice. "Here. Don't eat too much. Go sit in the living room, huh? And no playing games while you're eating. I don't want you getting Seb's controllers dirty."

Fang turned and walked out of the kitchen, taking the plate and Carter with him. "Pizza."

"No like Mommy," Carter said, glaring at the woman as they walked into the living room. "No let me eat cake. She is mean."

"Yes. Yes." Fang sat Carter down before sitting next to her. "Eat."

Evan was the next to walk in, Seb right behind him. As they all sat there, eating, Mel's sister Mandy came into the room. She sat down on the couch next to Seb, who immediately sat up straight and wouldn't talk anymore. He had been complaining to them all about how he had to eat with the baby's, but not anymore.

Fang, who was seated on the floor with his friends, looked back at the woman, taking notice of her for the first time. Seb was right, her boobs were big. Probably due to surgery though. And she was a redhead, which used to interest him. Now though, he had very few interests other than learning to read, playing Carter and Evan, and playing his videogames. Oh, and pretending to be a part of adult conversations. That was fun.

"Owl eat."

"Am. Am," he told Carter before doing so. "Good. Good."

Evan, whose pizza was all ripped up, laughed as he picked up a piece and ate it. He laughed at stupid things though, so Carter just ignored him.

At some point though, Fang's coffee had run through him and he had no other choice than to leave the kids in the hands of Seb. That wouldn't be a bad thing if some redhead he didn't know wasn't sitting right there.

"I pee," he told Carter, letting her hold the plate now. Standing, he looked at Seb. "Watch kids. You watch."

"Alright, whatever," he said, not wanting Fang to ruin his rep in front of the older woman.

On his way to the bathroom, Fang ran into Mel, who Max had given David to so she could change his diaper. She was in the guest room, doing so on the bed.

"Look, David. Is that Daddy?" She had left the door open and seen him. "Hi, Fang. God, I haven't seen you in forever."

Fang ignored her though, as he hated Mel. He did. She was mean. Meaner than Angel.

Once he was alone in the bathroom, Fang peed before washing his hands very thoroughly. He and Carter had been watching cartoons the other day and on one of the really little kids shows, the main character talked about the importance of doing this. You didn't want to spread germs around, after all.

When he got back to the living room though, no one else was there, but Mandy. Sighing, Fang went back over to his plate of pizza, which Carter had left on the ground, probably in the kitchen now, eating cake. He knew if he went to get some and Max saw that he hadn't finished his pizza, she would say no. So he figured he had better finish first.

"You can come sit up here with me, Fang. All the kids went to go get their cake and ice cream."

There was ice cream too? Fang glared at the kitchen, angry that the others left him before going over to couch and sitting down. He wasn't sure what to say to this woman, so he just looked down at his pizza.

"Mel told me about what happened to you. That's so sad." She reached up and ghosted a finger over the scar on his head. "Is that from-"

"Yes. Yes." He glanced at her before looking back down. Why was she talking to him?

"That's so hot, Fang. You know that? Saving someone."

"Dex is…not hot," Fang said, remembering he wasn't supposed to talk about that anymore.

"Who's Dex?" She was leaning towards him now and one of her breasts touched his arm. Fang blushed, looking at his lap.

"Um…Nudge friend. Nice. Save me."

"How?"

"Policeman. I get lost." He looked up at her now, needing to explain. "I lost. Him help. I no lost no more."

"That's good. He sounds nice." She laid a hand on his thigh now which made Fang feel funny. He just groaned softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh-oh," he mumbled, standing up. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Angel happened to walk in then, having heard him whining. "Are you- Oh, God, Mandy, really?"

"I didn't do anything. He just-"

"Max," Angel practically sang. "Your boyfriend has a hardon."

Groaning, Fang dropped his plate of pizza before running off.

"What's going on?" Max called. "What happened? Fang-"

"Mandy happened," Angel said, laughing.

"Well, I didn't mean to give him a freaking boner. I was just talking to him."

Fang rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Uh-oh. Now he would be in trouble with Max and the others. He felt like crying, which effectively killed the blood flow to his lower half.

"Fang." Max knocked on the door. "Open up. Come here."

"No. No. I sorry. I sorry."

"Fang, it's okay. Just come here."

He leaned back against the door. "I do bad."

"It's okay, you're okay. Just open the door."

"No. No."

"Fang…do you know what…I mean you do know that…"

"I sorry."

"Fang, she didn't mean to…I just…" She sighed loudly. "I can't do this. Come out when you're ready, okay? You're not in trouble. We just need to talk again about… It's not something bad, Fang. Your body just reacted. I mean… We'll talk."

Fang stayed in there for a long time, too nervous to leave. By now everyone knew that he had…and if Angel was still there, she would tease him. Not to mention he would have to face that woman. Mandy. He couldn't do it.

Well, he couldn't until he had to. His head was starting to hurt and he knew he needed to go home and take his medicine. So he had to leave to go find Max so she could take him home.

Mostly everyone was in the living room now, so when Fang walked into the kitchen, it was just Max, her mom, and Ella. They all looked up as he came in, but didn't say anything.

"I go home. I need…" He tried to think of a word for medicine because he wasn't too good at saying that one. "Pill. Pills."

"I know you do," Max sighed, glancing at him. "But Fang, we need-"

"Fang," Valencia interpreted. "I know you don't want us to talk about it, but we need to. What happened was very natural. Angel's friend said she was rubbing your thigh, which would naturally lead to-"

"Mom." Max sent her a look. "God."

"Max, he needs to hear this."

"I was going to talk about it with him."

"I thought you already had after what the two of you were doing in the hospital."

"That was the only time we ever-"

"What exactly happened in the hospital?" asked Ella who was sitting at the kitchen table, watching while eating a piece of cake.

"Nothing," Max said, glaring at her. "I never tried to do anything with him again because you flipped out so badly, Mom. And he never brought it back up so I assumed that he wasn't…interested. Everything else about him is so childlike that I just though-"

"He's still a man, Max. His body's still going to react."

"I know that. I just thought he would figure it all out on his own."

"Have you, Fang?" Valencia was looking at him now. "Do you know what…that was?"

This was all too much. He just looked at Max, about ready to cry. Why wouldn't they all just leave him alone?

"I go home. I go home."

"I know, Fang, we just-"

"Max, if you haven't told him anything about it, there's a good chance he hasn't done anything. Like I said, he might act like a boy, but he is a man. He needs…that, so you should-"

"I can't do this." Max shook her head, going over to Fang. "Go wait in the car, huh? Can you do that? Don't run off or anything. I think Nudge is out there on the phone anyways."

He just stared at her. "I sorry. I sorry. I no be bad. I sorry."

"I'm not sending you away, Fang. I'll be there in a minute." She looked at her mother before back at him. "We'll have this conversation alone, okay?"

"I sorry. I sorry."

"Okay. Now go."

He looked at Dr. Martinez and Ella before turning and walking away. When he went out the front door, he found Nudge sitting on the porch steps on the phone.

"Yeah, Iggy, he just got…horny." Nudge giggled. "I know. I know. But it is funny, r- Oh, shit, he's out here. I have to go. Bye."

Fang just walked passed her, having no concept of the fact she might have been talking about him. Horny wasn't in his current vocabulary.

"Fang," she called out to him. "Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"Max say car. I go car."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, huh? And I'd hug you, but…well, you know."

He blinked, glancing about at her. Know what? Shaking his head, he just got into the passenger's side to wait.

"Owl upset?"

Carter was the next in the car as Max came out with her children with her.

"Hush, Carter," she said as she went to work on putting David in. "And buckle up. You too, Fang."

"I sorry, Max," he told her again as she got in the car. "I-"

"It's okay, Fang. I told you, we'll talk."

At home, Max bathed the kids before putting them to bed while Fang stayed out in the living room, playing his videogames. He could use the living room as he pleased now that Angel was living somewhere else. He wasn't sure where that somewhere else was, but he liked it.

"Fang, let's go talk in the bedroom, huh?"

He glanced behind him as Max came out of the kid's room. "I play."

"Well, I want to talk to you. And I think you'll want to hear this."

"Mmmm…I play."

"Fang, now."

Groaning, he paused his game and turned off the television like Seb taught him, as that stopped it from burning the image into the television. He headed into Max's room behind her, standing there awkwardly as she closed the door behind him.

"Sit down," she said, waiting for him to do so. Once he was seated on the edge of the bed, she asked, "Do you know why that happened today?"

"Y…No."

"Fang."

"Mmmm…I no like. I sorry. I no do."

"Fang, I'm not mad at you. It's going to happen. Especially the longer we go without... You know what that was though, right?"

"Yes. Yes." He was looking at his shoes, which would always interest him. At least they didn't talk. "I…um… I sorry."

"Stop saying that." She stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's something that happens. Mandy touched you in a way that you perceived as an advance. And she's very…pretty in your opinion, I'm sure. I mean, even Seb said she had big breasts. Multiple times. Through out the night. Even after we told him to stop."

Fang just watched her shake her head. "I no…mean to."

"I know." Slowly, she sat down next to him and laid her own hand on his thigh. "It's okay though. You know that?"

"Nudge lie."

"Nudge lied? About what?" Max was still stroking his thigh, but it wasn't have the same affect.

"I know."

"You know what? What are you talking about?"

"Nudge say I no know. I know."

"About what, Fang? I don't-"

"Nudge say I no know we…we…" He was struggling now, not sure how to find the words. "I boyfriend."

"Right."

"Nudge say I no know. I know."

"I know you do." She turned to look at him then, staring into his eyes. Fang shut them as he felt that funny feeling again.

"Uh-oh," he mumbled, looking down again. "Max-"

"Shhh." She reached down to his shoes, untying them. "You know Fang, back at the hospital when I tried to…Mom made me stop. She didn't think you were ready. And I didn't either. Until now." After she pulled off his shoes, she said, "Move up and lay back, huh?"

Fang nodded, doing as she asked. Once he was leaning against the headboard, Max moved to straddle his waist, staring down at him.

"I don't think you get it, Fang. For the longest time, all I wanted to do was thank you so much for what you did. You saved my daughter, you know."

He just nodded, watching her. "Max-"

"It's okay. I promise." She pressed her hands into his stomach gently, smiling softly at him. "I love you, okay? So much."

Fang looked at her before down at her hands. "I…I feel…"

"I know you do."

"Good. I feel good."

She laughed slightly leaned forward to kiss him gently. Fang wasn't very good at kissing these days, considering he wasn't all there just yet. Still, Max didn't complain, considering the reason he wasn't all there was because he was doing something for her. Something so amazing for her.

"But you'll feel so good in a second. You know that?" She pressed into his stomach a little harder. "You used to like that. When I touched you here. Do you still?"

Fang just watched her, no longer able to say anything. He had been expecting a punishment for what had happened. Not…this. If he had known he was going to get this at home, he would have at least stayed for his cake.


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Fang?"

"Hmmm?"

Max groaned, peeking her eyes open. "What are you doing?"

"I play."

"Baby, get back in bed."

It was a few days later and Fang was on the floor of their bedroom, his back against the front of the bed so that he could see the television that was now placed there. Max had Dex get it from Ella's house for her and bring it over. It also served as Ella's first chance to get a look at him, in which she concluded what the other women already knew. He was hot. Fang didn't care for that though. All he really cared about was that he now had a TV in the bedroom so he could play his games.

"I play."

Max groaned, rolling over. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No."

"Did you need me?"

"No."

"Then what woke you up?"

"No know. Just woke up."

"Well, come get back in bed with me. I'm cold."

He shrugged, continuing to play. "Wear pants."

"Fang!"

"I come," he sighed. "I come."

After turning off his game, Fang got up and crawled back into bed. Instead of turning the television off though, he just took the remote with him before flipping through the channels.

"No, Fang."

"I watch."

"No."

"TV. I watch."

"Baby, no. I have work in the morning." She took the remote from him before turning the television off and laying the it on the side table. "Sleep, Fang."

He couldn't though. Not when that television was  _right there_. How could she expect him to? It was like the night before Christmas and you knew your presents were right outside your door, but you couldn't check yet because then Santa wouldn't come.

"Max?"

"Sleeping, Fang."

"Mmm…I see Danny."

"In the morning, yes. So maybe you should sleep some, huh?"

"Mmm…I see dogs."

"In the morning, Fang. Go to bed." She shifted away from him. "Or go stay out on the couch."

He started to get up, but she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"That wasn't a real offer, Fang."

Huffing, he crossed his arms. "…I no sleep."

"Then lay here until you do, Fang."

"I no tired."

She groaned. "If I turn on the TV and let you watch it, will you be quiet?"

"I play game?"

"Did I say that? No. You sit here and watch television until you fall asleep."

She even put it on the news, just to spite him. Still, it was better than nothing.

* * *

"I go? I go now?"

"Fang, chill," Nudge told him, not even glancing his way. She was currently getting a manicure while he sat in a chair by the door, waiting for her to finish. Once she was done, she was going to take him out to lunch, where they'd meet up with Danny. Fang could hardly sit still though. "You won't be late."

How was he supposed to know that though? Groaning, he slumped back in his chair, crossing his arms. The people in the nail place were nice enough. They had given him a sucker when they realized how slow he was, but Fang thought it was just because they gave everyone a lollipop. Why wouldn't they? Fang liked suckers.

"Now, Fang," Nudge said some time later as they finally left the nail salon. "You know that Dex is eating with us, right?"

"Yes," he said, following along behind her as she headed to her car.

"And you know that Danny hasn't seen you in awhile."

"Yes."

"Then you know that there are two guys that we're eating with who aren't used to the…new you. So can you please, please try very hard not to have a meltdown?"

Fang stopped at her car, slightly excited that he had been able to remember which was hers. "I see Danny."

"That's right," she sighed, getting in also. "That's right."

When they got to the restaurant, Dex was already there, waiting in front of it for them. He was decked out in his cop attire, which Nudge mumbled under her breath how hot that was. It was kind of cloudy though, so Fang wasn't sure why she was so hot. He thought about suggesting she take off her jacket, but figured he'd just get yelled at.

"Hey, Monique," Dex greeted as she came over to him. "And hello, Fang."

He looked around. "Danny."

"I told you, Fang, he'll be a little late. He's coming all the way from the pound."

Groaning, he followed them into the restaurant. Dex immediately pulled his cop hat off once they walked in making Fang want it. It looked cool. Still, he wasn't sure how to ask and was scared of the answer, so he just remained silent.

"Bread," he said once they were seated and waitress gave them a basket of it on the table. "Bread."

"That's right, Fang," Dex said while Nudge rolled her eyes. "What do you want to drink, buddy?"

"Um…soda."

"He wants a coke," Nudge told the waitress before telling her what she wanted.

"Just water," Dex told her before looking back at Fang. "Do you need help reading the menu, buddy?"

"Mmmm…Danny."

"I told you, Fang, he'll be right- There he is."

Fang was bouncing in his side of the booth as Danny made his way over to them. He was so nervous. What if he embarrassed himself?

"Hello, Nudge. And hey, Fang."

Turning his head, he saw Danny standing there. "Hi."

Sliding into the booth with him, Daniel told him, "Sorry I'm late. Work was brutal."

Dex reached across the table, holding his hand out to the younger man. When Daniel shook it, he said, "I'm Monique's friend. Dexter."

"Dex is hot," Fang told Daniel.

"What?" Dex glanced at him, that bemused smile he always had when addressing Fang on his face.

"Max say…no. Dex is not hot. Max no say. I wrong." Fang looked at Daniel, not really caring what Dex thought. Danny was the only one that mattered.

"I save Carter," Fang told his friend who just glanced at Nudge. She shrugged though, clearly not knowing what to do at the moment.

"I've heard," Daniel said. "You, uh, know that the new season of Game of Thrones just ended. And you missed the one last year too. So…I guess I should probably catch you up."

"Yes. Yes." Fang nodded his head before looking at the basket of bread. He wanted to ask Nudge if he could have one, but wasn't sure how. Dex, however, could tell what he wanted just from the looks he was casting at the basket.

"You want some, buddy?" The man pushed the bread basket towards him. "And how's that menu working for you?"

"Mmmm…no good."

"Then you can just eat what I eat, huh? I'll order the same thing for you."

Fang nodded. He liked Dex. He was nice to him, unlike Angel.

After lunch, Dex had to get back to work and so did Daniel. The difference was though, Daniel was taking Fang back with him to the pound so that he could play with the dogs. Then, when Dr. Martinez got off work, she'd come over and get him as she would be the one taking him home to the kids, who had spent the day with Ella.

"When Max called, she said something about making sure you knew not to try and take one of the dogs home," Daniel told him once they were in his car. "But I figured that I can't tell you what to do. You are older than me."

Fang nodded, buckling his seatbelt like Max had shown him. "I am no boy. They think. They think. They wrong."

"Yeah, of course they are," Danny agreed, glancing at the man who used to be so much more than he currently was. "Hey, Fang? Do you remember me? I mean really, really remember me?"

"Yes. Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "I 'member. Fire and Ice. Fire and Ice."

"That's right. That's what we read, huh?"

Nodding, he leaned against the car window. "I love dogs."

"You didn't before, you know."

"Mmm…do now. Do now."

When they arrived at the pound, Daniel introduced Fang to the only other worker there, who was a female, before leading him back to the cages.

"Lot," Fang told him as the dogs began their barking, all wanting attention and freedom at once. "Lot."

"We gotta change water right now, Fang. Be careful though. Most the dogs here, in the pound, are Pitbulls or Rotts or something like that. Mean dogs."

Fang didn't care what kind of dogs they were. He wanted them all. He loved them. He really, really loved them.

"I pet?" He glanced at his friend before going over to the first cage. They were big cages, holding two or three dogs each. All the dogs seemed vicious at the moment, but that was only because they were excited that there was someone else in the room. "I pet?"

"Sure. Just open the gate slowly. Hand me their water bowl while you're at it."

It stunk out there, but Fang wouldn't have traded it for the world. There were so many dogs to pay attention to. He went from cage to cage, petting and stroking each dogs' fur, loving none no more or no less than all the others. He wanted to take them all home with him.

"You have fun?" was the first thing out of Valencia's mouth when she came to pick him up. His clothes were dirty and covered in dog hair, but none of that would matter so long as he had enjoyed himself.

"Yes. Yes," Fang told her as she led him out to the car. "Dogs. I like dogs."

"I know you do," she said as he buckled up. "Did you and Nudge have fun today?"

"Mmmhmm. See Dex. See Nudge. See Danny. See dogs. Fun." Pausing, he pieced together, "Good day."

"Do you like this…Dex?"

"Yes. Yes."

"I just don't understand why I haven't been introduced to him yet."

"Save me. Policeman."

"Max mentioned that. He sounds like an alright guy."

"Nice. Me."

"So long as he's nice to you, Fang, I can't see why I wouldn't like him."

"Dex is…cool." Fang nodded. "Max say hot. I say cool."

Valencia sighed, reaching down to turn up her music slightly. It was on some oldies station, but Fang didn't mind. He was just glad he had been able to see the dogs.

* * *

"Owl, can you do?" Carter did another somersault before looking back at him. "Huh?"

"No, Owl can't," Max told her when Fang moved to attempt one. "Owl is too big to be rolling around in the house."

Shrugging, Carter did another somersault across the living room floor. "Go daycare 'morrow?"

"Yeah," Max sighed. "You, Nicky, and Evan will be going. Fang's going out with Nudge again."

"Nudge."

"Right."

"Mo…Mon…Mon…"

"Monique. That's what Dex calls her, yes," Max told him from her spot on the couch. She was trying to rest after a day of work, but the kids were making it hard. David, who was in her lap, had spent the past twenty minutes bawling, but he seemed to be fine now. As for Carter, she was just glad that she and Owl were back together.

"Monique," Carter said slowly. "Why?"

"That's the name she tells people, sweetie," Max said as Nicky started to whine again. "Oh, Nick, please don't."

Fang, who was on the floor, playing his videogames, looked over at Max. "Dex is nice."

"Dex is nice, isn't he?" Max was still looking at the baby though, making faces at him and trying to keep him happy. Carter, sensing a shift in the attention balance, did another somersault.

"Owl like me better?" she asked him when it was clear Mommy wasn't going to look at her. "Huh? Better than Davy?"

"Love Carter."

"More?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes."

"Good. Owl is a good Owl." Reaching out, she patted his knee. "Owl is bored? Owl play with me now? No games?"

Sighing, Fang saved his game before reaching over towards her and pulling her into his lap. "No games."

* * *

"Max?"

"Fang, I'm trying to get the baby ready. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

It was the next day and Fang had gone into the kids' room in search of Carter. She wasn't there either though. That was fine, of course. She was probably just in the bathroom.

"Why daycare? No stay with me? No stay with Nudge?"

"Nudge doesn't do well when she has all of the kids by herself. We usually don't make her keep them all. Besides, we're paying for daycare, we're going to get good use out of it. Well…Mom's helping us pay for it, but still."

He shifted on one foot to the other. "Max work?"

"At the burger place today, yes."

"Angel there?"

"Angel is there."

"Then I no go."

She glanced back at him after she finished dressing David. "You know, Fang, that Angel has a hard time expressing her feelings."

"Angel is mean."

They both looked down as Carter walked into the room.

"Carter," Max corrected, frowning at her.

"Angel is mean to Owl. Make Owl sad. Angel is not my friend, Angel is not my aunt. I do not like her."

With that, Carter reached up to grab Fang's hand. Once she got to it, she pulled on it until he lowered himself.

"I go daycare, Owl," she said, staring hard at him. "I miss you."

"Miss Carter."

"I love you." She giggled, glancing at Max. "Mommy?"

'What?"

"Say, Owl."

"What?"

"Say!"

He frowned before looking at the little girl's mother. "Love Max."

Letting go of his hand, Carter fell back on the ground with giggles. Fang frowned, but couldn't figure out what was so funny.

Max rolled her eyes. "Why is that funny, Carter?"

"Owl loves you, Mommy," she laughed before standing up. "You love Owl?"

"I do. I love him very much."

Blushing, Fang looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Me too." Carter patted his knee. "More than you. I love him a lot more. 'cause he's my Owl. Not yours."

With that, Carter turned and walked out of the room, leaving them alone once more. Sighing, Max lifted her baby into her arms before going over to her boyfriend.

"If you need me today, Fang, just tell Nudge. She'll call me, alright?"

"Monique."

"Yeah, Fang. Monique." She reached her free hand out and stroked his cheek. "And I do love you. You know that?"

Nodding, he looked off until she finally walked away. Taking a deep breath, Fang headed to the living room also.

"Time go, Owl," Carter told him as she stood by the door, arms crossed. "Mommy and Davy, time go."

"Shoes," Fang told her as he went to put his on. "I go now."

"Well, come on then," Max said, lifting up David's carrier. The baby in it made a loud noise, but Carter just glared at him.

"Shhh, Davy. You be quiet!"

"Behave," Max told her daughter before opening the door. "And don't run off."

"I no run off." Carter held out a hand to Fang. "I walk with Owl. I love him."

Taking her hand, Fang said, "I no run, Max. I am good."

"I know," she sighed, locking the door behind them. "Trust me, I know."

Max decided to drop Fang off first. Since she needed to be sure Fang safely got up to Nudge's apartment, she had to take both kids with her as they led him up there. Nervous for some reason, Fang kept looking at the ground and mumbling under his breath.

"Owl is sad, Mommy. He no wan' be left. Sad. Sad." Carter patted his leg. "It 'kay, Owl. It 'kay."

Max shifted David in her arms before knocking on Nudge's door. The second she did that, Evan began howling from the other side of the door.

"Evan," Carter yelled. "You stop! Bad! Bad!"

Sighing because she honestly didn't have the time for all that, Max used her key to let her in before nodding at Fang to step inside.

"Nudge," she called out. "Fang's here. And give me Evan. I can just take him to daycare. Save you the trip."

The second Carter was in the apartment though, she sat her bag of toys down before marching over to Evan's toy box.

"Carter, leave his stuff alone. You're not staying long," Max said, setting David down before closing the door. "Nudge, come on. I don't have time for this."

"I'm coming, God." She came out of the hallway with her son, who was still crying, in her arms. When he saw the other kids though, he stopped as his wails turned into wiggles.

"Down. Down." He pushed away from his mother until she dropped him to the ground. Rushing over to his pretend cousin, he waited for instruction, like always. Fang glanced at Nudge before going over there also.

"The thing is, Max, I decided not to take him today."

"Fine," she said, clearly not caring. "Carter, come on. Evan's staying home."

"What?" Carter looked at Evan, who was sitting patiently next to her and then at Owl, who was watching her also. "No. Evan no stay with Owl."

"Carter, come on. Now."

"No." She crossed her arms. "Owl is no Evan's Owl. Owl is my Owl. Owl loves me! No love you, Evan! Try take my Owl. No! No!"

Fang scratched the back of his head before shaking it and going over to the couch to sit down. He was still sleepy.

"Carter, I mean it. You-"

"I can keep the kids," Nudge said, stretching also. Max had woken her up by knocking on the door. "And Fang. I can watch all of them."

Max hesitated. "Nudge-"

"You guys never let me do anything. You let Ella do it and look at how horrible a mother she is. Please? I can watch all of five of them."

"…There's four, including Fang."

"Right. Whatever."

Sighing, Max looked around at the kids and Fang before saying, "If any of them need me, you call. Alright?"

"I know. I know."

Max shook her head as she went over to her daughter and nephew.

"Mommy's going to go now, Carter," Max told her as she bent down to kiss the little girl's cheek. Carter made a face, crossing her arms, but allowed it to happen anyway. "I love you. Take care of your brother and Owl, huh?"

"Me!" Evan held out his arms to his aunt. "Me!"

"I have to go, Evan," Max told him, though she did give him a kiss too. "I love you too, huh? Be a good boy."

After Max was gone, Nudge went off to get dressed and ready for the day, putting Fang in charge. The second her aunt was gone, Carter marched over to Fang and stood at his feet.

"Owl is no charge. Carter is charge. 'kay?"

He nodded. "'kay."

Happy once more, Carter rushed over to her bag of toys to begin unloading it. Daycare would have been fun, but this was good too. She liked her Aunt Nudge. A lot. Way more than Aunt Ella anyways or stupid Angel. She hated Angel.

"Owl, Evan and me are playing. You play?"

"No."

Taking a deep breath to stop herself from lashing out at him, she pointed to the baby. "Owl wash Davy then."

For a second he feared she meant give him a bath, but then he remembered that Carter had a hard time saying the word watch. She wanted him to watch the baby. Oh.

Slowly, Fang pushed himself up from the couch before going over to the baby, who was in front of the TV, crawling around. Still very nervous around it, Fang was careful as he sat down next to the baby, who seemed oblivious to him.

"Hi," Fang whispered. When the baby showed no signs off having heard it, Fang tired again, looking at it this time. "Hi. I Fang. I…am Fang."

The baby looked up at him before stopping his crawling. Fang thought that this was a good sign before he began to wail.

"No. No, baby. No. Stop." Fang reached out, but was too afraid to touch it. "Stop."

"Owl," Carter complained as she came over. Going over to the baby's diaper bag, she quickly returned with his binky. "Here, Davy."

Shoving it in the baby's mouth ceased the crying, which was what Fang wanted all along. Carter sighed, staring at the man.

"Davy is baby, Owl. Is no me, is no Evan. Be nice. Be quiet. No scare him." After patting her brother on the head, Carter headed back over to Evan, who was waiting for further instruction.

"Davy," Fang whispered as the baby rolled onto his back, sucking gently on his pacifier. "Davy."

When there was a knock at the door, Fang's head shot up, but he wasn't sure what to do. Carter, who was in charge, looked at him before at the door.

"Owl," she complained. "Get door, Owl."

"Okay," he said slowly, standing. "I, uh…Stay, kids. Stay."

They just watched as he went over to the door and opened it, clearly nervous. When he saw who was on the other side, though, he just smiled.

"Dex."

"Hi, Fang," the man said slowly. "Are you spending time with Monique again?"

"Yes. Yes."

"That's good. Can I come in?"

Fang took in the fact that Dex wasn't in his uniform and decided that he wasn't going to work that day. He must be planning on spending some time with Nudge. That was nice of him.

"Yes. Yes." Fang took a step back, allowing the other man entrance. When Dex saw all the kids, he frowned.

"I thought you guys were going to daycare?"

"No," Carter answered, frowning at him. "Why you here? Go 'way."

"I can't do that. I'm here to see-"

"You're early."

Fang closed the door as Nudge came into the living room. "I open door. I do, Nudge."

"I see," she said, going to pick up David. "I'm sorry, Dex. The kids wanted to stay with me today. Carter was going to throw a fit because Fang was here without her."

"Well, that's okay."

"I guess we can go out another-"

"I can stay. Help you babysit. I have no other plans today anyways." Going over to Carter and Evan, he looked down at them before saying, "What are you guys playing?"

"A game you can't play!" Carter crossed her arms, glaring at the other man. "Go away."

"Carter, don't be mean," her aunt told her before addressing Dex. "Sorry. She can be a little…bossy. She has trouble getting used to strangers."

"Then I guess I better introduce myself again, huh, Carter?" Dex smiled down at her, but the little girl was still pouting. "I'm Dexter. You can call me Dex though."

"I call you dumb. You're dumb."

"Behave," Nudge told her before going to sit David back down. "Just leave her alone, Dex. It takes time for her to get used to people."

Now that Nudge was back to tend to the baby, Fang went over to Carter and Evan to be with them while Nudge and her friend sat on the couch. He was happy that Nudge had someone to spend time with now. Maybe it would make her leave him alone.

"I no like him," Carter told Fang, glancing over at Dex.

"Dex is nice," Fang said. "Dex is friend."

"No, Owl. Not till I like him. And I won't." She looked at Evan, who was twirling around while giggling. "Evan! No be dumb. Come here."

He stopped his twirling though he was wobbly on his feet as he came closer to her. "Wha'?"

"You no like Dex."

"No 'ike."

"Good." She glanced back at the man again before sitting down in front of Fang. "Good."

"Save me. Dex save me."

"Shhh, Owl," she said, frowning. They had already decided as a group that they would not like Dex. All of them did. Together. Why was he trying to go back on that now? Huh? Owl was so annoying.

"Like Dex. I like Dex."

"No, Owl."

"I do. I do."

She really, really wanted to hit him or bite him or kick him. Something. Still, she just sat there, trying to keep herself from doing anything of the like. Granny had told her that Owl was the most important person to her. He had saved her. And didn't she have some form of empathy, towards Dex now, knowing that he had done the same for Owl?

"I no like him. Evan no like him. Owl is Owl. Owl is no us," Carter said, shaking her head. "Owl is man. Owl do as Owl do."

"Yes. Yes."

* * *

All was finally silent in Nudge's apartment when, after a lunch of fast food, bought by Dex, the kids laid down to take their nap. That left them with the perfect time for Nudge and her friend to spend some alone time together.

"Nudge?"

Well, that was the plan anyways.

Groaning, Nudge moved away from Dex, as they were both relaxing on the couch. He just shook his head as Fang came into the room.

"What, Fang? What's wrong?" Nudge looked at him, frowning. "I thought you were napping with the kids?"

"I am no tired." He frowned. "No light?"

"You can turn it on," she sighed as he did so. Dex squinted before shifting further away from her on the couch.

"Is something wrong, buddy?" the other man asked. "Did you want something?"

"I am no baby. I no nap." He headed to Nudge's kitchen. "I get drink?"

"Yes, Fang. Can you get one yourself?"

"Yes. Yes."

"I thought you said he would go to sleep?" Dex whispered to Nudge. "Monique?"

"I thought he would. I guess he's not tired."

When Fang came back, he had a soda with him. After glancing at the couch, Fang decided that he didn't want to sit next to Nudge and Dex. Instead, he went to go sit in front of the television, which he turned on.

"Fang," Nudge called to him. "Dex and I were kind of busy."

"I no bother," he told her as he surfed the channels until he found HBO, which he somehow remembered Nudge having. And low and behold, Game of Thrones was on. "I watch. I be quiet."

Dex sighed slightly, leaning forward so that he elbows were rested on his knees. "You like this show, buddy?"

Fang nodded. "Yes. Yes."

Nudge made a face as naked women came on the screen. "Oh God, Fang. Does Max let you watch this?"

"Max no HBO. My show." He took a sip of his coke. "My show."

"Let him watch it, babe. He's a man." Dex glanced at the television before back at Nudge. "Besides, it's just boobs. Big whoop. You said he and Max were…again, right? So who cares?"

"Shhh. He might hear you."

"And?" Dex leaned back now, wrapping an arm around her, though it could be argued he was just resting it on the back of the couch. "You guys treat him like a child. He's a man. Aren't you, buddy?"

"Yes. Man. Yes."

"If you guys never let him make his own choices or give him responsibilities, he'll never get better."

"Like you know anything about what he's going through."

"True enough. I also know though that brain injuries are tricky little bastards. There's a good chance he's not going to get better. You want to make him functional, don't you? What if something happened to Max? Huh? Where would he go? Who would keep him?"

"Me or Dr. Martinez I guess."

"I don't know Dr. Martinez, but I do know that she can't be getting any younger. He's a man, Monique. He'll outlive her. And what if you can't care for him? He'll have to go to a hospital."

"Bah!" Fang made a loud noise at that word, making them both glance at him. "No. No."

"He's, uh, been in those before," Nudge told Dex. "He doesn't like them."

"That's why you need to make him capable of living alone. Or at least with minimal assistance."

Nudge sighed. "I know that. We just like taking care of him. He's so…different now. I wish you had known him before. He was a great man."

"I've seen, uh, documentaries. Or well, I watched them now that I found out that you're… I really wish you had told me before."

"Why are we going back to that? Huh?" Nudge shifted away from him. "Besides, you're the one that said we're not serious yet anyways."

"We've been seeing each other for about two months. What do you want? A pledge that I'll be with you forever? Not to mention, Monique, you have a kid. I'm not going to just jump into your life unless I really want to be. Two months isn't that long."

"Whatever."

"You're seeing other guys too, aren't you?"

"I'm dating, yes," she said, clearly guarded. "I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"And what makes you think I am?"

She just looked at him. Shaking his head, Dex stood up.

"I think I should go now. I'll talk to you later, Monique." Going over to Fang, he looked down at the man before saying, "It's been nice, buddy. I'll see you around, alright?"

"Yes. Yes," Fang agreed, glancing up at the man before back at the television. "Dex."

After he was gone, Fang jumped up and went over to the couch to sit down. By now the show had shifted over into a battle scene and all the blood was making Nudge's head hurt.

"Oh, Fang," she sighed, leaning into him. "You're so lucky. You know that? You have Max. You've always had Max. This dating thing is hard."

He glanced at her before at the television and finally down at his coke. He wasn't sure what to tell her, but felt like he should say something.

"Um…Nudge coke?" He held out the can to her, though his eyes were trained to the TV. "Nudge coke?"

She laughed slightly, smiling at him. Not wanting to discourage him, she took it from him. "Thanks, Fang. You really know how to make a girl feel better."

"Yes. Yes." He used the remote to turn up the volume slightly. "Nudge is…my friend."

She kissed his cheek before saying, "Yes, I am."

* * *

"Fang!"

He just came into the bathroom, hardly glancing at Max, who was soaking in the tub. "I brush teeth. Go bed."

Huffing, Max sunk further down into the water. "I'm relaxing, Fang."

"I brush teeth." He closed the door behind him before going over to the sink. "Max work? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Both jobs. Why?"

"I…see Ig? See Gas?" He glanced at her before back at the sink. "I miss."

"Fang…I know that it hurts that they haven't come to see you, but they both…I can let you talk to them. On the phone. If you want."

"I miss."

"I don't…want them here. They've tried to come, but I told them no."

"Why?" He turned to face her again, hitting himself in the chest. "Why?"

"Stop it." Max sat up, frowning. "Come here."

He did so, taking a look down into the water while he was at it. Max just rolled her eyes.

"I miss, Max. I miss."

Shaking her head, she said, "I'll talk to them. Okay? Just stop hitting yourself."

"…Okay."

"Now go brush your teeth and get in bed. I'm trying to relax."

"'lax. Max 'lax." With that, Fang did as asked before heading out of the bathroom. "Max bed?"

"Soon, Fang," she said, settling into the water once more. "Very soon."

"I go room. I wait."

"Okay, Fang. Goodnight."

Once he was in the bedroom, Fang immediately began playing his SNES. It wasn't his fault though. It was calling his name.

"Oh, Fang," Max sighed as she came into the bedroom and found him on the floor, staring up at the television. "I put that in here so I could watch TV at night without bothering the kids. Not so you could stay up all night, rotting your brain with stupid, old videogames."

"I no play long," he assured Max, not looking at her as she climbed into bed. "But I play."

"You're getting better at talking, at least," she mumbled as she set the alarm clock before snuggling into her bed. "You have thirty minutes. Then you go to bed. No games, no TV. You hear me?"

"Yes. Yes, Max."

She laid there for a moment, refusing to look at the game on the TV, before deciding to speak. "How did your day with Nudge go?"

"Good. Good."

"That's good. Carter mentioned Dex came over?"

"Yes. Yes. Dex is hot."

"He is," Max agreed, shaking her head. "Do like him?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you two get along?"

"Yes. Yes. Dex is nice. Dex is great. Dex is friend." He smiled slightly. "Nudge is friend. Max is friend."

"I'm your best friend, Fang."

"Yes. Yes."

She sighed slightly. "Mom said you're going back up to the pound tomorrow. Won't that be fun? You really liked being with those dogs, don't you?"

"Mmm…Max?"

"What?"

"I get dog?"

"Fang," she sighed. "I have a two bedroom apartment, two kids, and a boyfriend. No, we do not have room for a dog."

"I love dogs."

"I know. I'm sorry. If we ever get a house with a yard for the dog to run in, then yes, we can get a dog."

"Mmm…get two dogs?"

"Don't push it, Fang."

When it was time to go to bed, Fang did so without complaint. Climbing into bed with Max, he laid on his stomach, his wings out slightly as he stared to his left, at Max.

"I can't sleep with you watching me," she complained, peeking her eyes open. "What's wrong?"

"I am no tired."

Yawning, she said, "You don't sleep enough. It's probably because you're restless. You're so used to doing things all day. Now all you do is play with the kids or play videogames."

"I work?"

"You can't just yet. You're still not well enough."

"I get job. Max no stop me."

"Fang, if someone actually hires you and knows your history, fine. You can work. Deal?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes."

"Don't get your hopes up though."

"I get money, I get dog?"

"Fang-"

"I get dog. I pay for. My dog. No Max dog. Max no say no."

"It won't stay in my apartment."

He shrugged, clearly being this way in an attempt to keep her up. Max sighed before rolling over.

"Goodnight, Fang. I have work in the morning. See you then."

Frowning, he put his back to her too. He'd get a job and he'd get that dog. His dog. His very own dog. Max would just have to sit there and watch.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"No."

"Mmm…yes."

"No." Max turned away from Fang to look at her mother. "No."

"Max, he wanted a job."

Nodding, Fang said, "Money for baby and Carter. My family."

Huffing, Max said, "I'm not mad about the job, Mom. I'm mad that you let him get a dog."

"It'll stay over here with me, Max. What's the harm in that?"

Fang nodded, looking at up at Max. They were over at her mother's house, in the kitchen. Fang was sitting at the table, drinking his hot chocolate that Dr. Martinez made him. The kids were out with Nudge and Ella, who went out shopping for new clothes that Ella could wear out on a date she had or something. Max told Fang that with Seb gone, Ella would be doing a lot more things than usual. Fang didn't really care. Especially not now. He was getting a dog! And a job. For his family.

"Mom, you do not need to take care of dog."

"I won't, Max," she said. "Tell her, Fang."

"I go work with Max mom," he said, holding his mug of hot chocolate in his hands. "Then go home with Max mom. Take care of dog. Then go home. I am man. I work. I care for dog. I am man."

Blinking, Max took a moment to think that over before crossing her arms. "No."

"Yes. I man. I man." He looked at the two women who were standing behind him. "Fang. Man."

"Mom, he won't even be able to really work. You might as well just be handing me money because I know that what's you're secretly trying to do."

"I am not," she said, frowning at her daughter. "Fang has a child now. His own child. He has to pay child support. Right, Fang?"

"Yes. Yes." He nodded. "Man."

"Mom-"

"And if I give him a little extra money for overtime so that he can buy a few things for himself-"

"Like bubbles."

"What, Fang?" Max glanced at him.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Bubbles."

"What kind of bubbles."

"Bath. Max 'lax. I buy Max bubbles." He glanced at her again. "'prise!"

"As a prize?"

"He means surprise, dear," Valencia sighed. "That's very nice of you, Fang."

"Yes. Yes." Nodding, he took a sip of his drink. "Carter come home?"

"She's out with Nudge and Ella. You know that."

"Miss."

"You'll miss her a lot more when you're at work, Fang."

He just shook his head at Max, reaching towards the center of the table where Dr. Martinez had set a bag of marshmallows. She had meant for him to put them in his drink, but he seemed to like eating them just fine. Who was she to tell him how to enjoy his chocolate goodness?

"What dog are you even freaking buying him, Mom?"

Valencia shook her head. "We're going to the pound with Danny some time this week. He'll set Fang up with whatever dog he wants."

"No Pitbulls," Max told the guy at the table. "You hear me? If you come home with a-"

"My dog! No Max dog. Go 'way." He grabbed another marshmallow, but threw this one at her. "Go 'way."

"Don't throw things, Fang," Valencia told him as Max just glared at him. "Pick that marshmallow up. Now."

Grumbling, he jumped up to do so. "My dog. No Max dog."

"You know what it is though, Fang? My house. And as long as you're staying in my house, you're going to follow my rules."

"No stay at Max house," he told her, picking the marshmallow up off the floor before eating it. "Stay with Nudge."

"Fang," Valencia corrected, gently hitting his arm. "You do not eat off the ground. That is bad and nasty."

Groaning, he went back over to his chair. He was tired of Max and her mother. They were no fun.

"And do not talk back to me, Fang. You are not-"

"I am man, Max!" Fang frowned over at him before looking at Dr. Martinez. "Yes? Yes? I am man?"

"Well, yes, Fang," she said slowly. "You are a man. However, Max is your…something and you should respect her."

"Man." Fang patted his chest before going back to his drink. "Max shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Max," her mother hissed. "He's not thinking. He's upset. He really was excited to tell you about his job and his dog."

"And?"

Sighing as he finished his drink, Fang got up to go put it in the sink. "Max work?"

"I do," she told him, still visibly angry. "Why?"

"Max go. I stay. No go home 'gain. Max is mean." He rinsed out his mug before turning to look at her. "Bye."

"Fang, you need to stop it, alright?" Going over to him, Valencia laid a hand on his arm, shaking her head. "You're making Max upset. Don't you love her?"

"Mmmm…love dogs. My dog. Max is mean." Walking off, he headed towards the living room. "Max mom?"

"Valencia, Fang," she sighed. "And what?"

"TV?"

"If you want. Only for an hour though. I don't want you watching too much TV."

Fang knew somewhere in the back of his damaged brain that Valencia and Max were in the kitchen now, discussing him and his outbursts, but he didn't care. He just wanted to watch TV.

"Ooh, Max," Fang heard as the front door opened. "Guess who we brought home with us?"

The kids and the woman came in, Dex along with them. Fang smiled as Carter and Evan made their way over, Carter taking claim of Fang's lap and Evan scampering onto the couch cushion next to him.

"You're not at home, you're at my mother's house, so no yelling in the house," Max said as she came into the room also, immediately taking her baby from Ella. "Hello, Dex."

"What crawled up your butt?" Ella looked passed her sister. "Mom, Nudge brought Dex for you to meet him."

Dex, walking around Nudge, headed over to the couch. "Hi, Fang."

The other man held out his hand to him, making Fang frown. He wanted to watch TV. Why wouldn't Dex just move?

"Shake, Owl," Carter complained. "Owl. Shake."

Oh. Oh! They were men. Dex was shaking his hand. Oh. Okay. After doing so, Fang said, "I watch TV."

"That's great, buddy," Dex said, standing up straight again as Valencia entered the room. There were some formalities there that Fang didn't listen to, mainly because he didn't care. He had Carter in his lap and Evan at his side; he was complete.

"Ow?"

"What?" He looked down at Evan, but the little boy just giggled as he only wanted the older male's attention.

"Evan is dumb. No look at him. Look at me." Carter leaned up, kissing under Fang's chin. "Owl beard tickle."

"Tickle." He rubbed his finger gently into her sides, making her giggle loudly. "Tickle."

As all the other adults with into the kitchen, Fang settled out on the couch. He had had enough adult talk for the day.

"I get job, Carter. For family."

She looked up at him. "Get money?"

"Yes."

"'kay."

And that was that.

* * *

"Fang?"

The man, who was humming softly to himself, paused, looking up at the door. "Hi."

Linda laughed slightly, though it was obvious that she was kind of nervous. She seemed to always be that way around Fang, though he had yet to figure this out.

"I break. Lunch." He looked back down at Dr. Martinez's desk where his food was. "Max Mom say. I do."

"I know that. I was just wondering if you could come eat lunch at the front desk? I have something to do this afternoon and I need someone to watch the desk. Can you do that? It's very simple."

Another job? Excited, Fang jumped up, almost forgetting to take his packed lunch with him. Max made it for him. You know, 'cause she loves him and everything. Whatever. There was no time for love here. He was a working man now, after all.

"If the phone rings, you pick it up and say the office name and ask how you can help them. More than likely they'll want you to set up an appointment," Linda told him as she walked him out to the front desk. She went on and on about things that, honestly, Fang couldn't care less about. He just wanted his new job, at the front desk, where he could see everyone. So far, after a week on the job, all he had done was work in the back. He wanted everyone to know who he was.

After all the boring explaining, Fang got to sit down at the reception desk, his sandwich and chips set out in front of him.

"Did Max not pack you a drink?" Linda asked as she picked up her purse. "Fang?"

"No…yes," he admitted. "I drink before. Now thirsty. Need more. More soda."

"There's a mini-fridge in Dr. M's office. You've seen it. I'm sure she won't mind if you-"

"No! No. I pay," he told her, opening his bag of chips. "I am man."

"Well, I'll bring you a soda back, huh? When I get back?"

"I pay."

"Sure, whatever," she sighed, done with talking to him as she headed to the door. "I'll be back, okay? And if Dr. M comes out here, tell her I left for the doctor and that Jonny never showed up to take over for me. I have no choice, but to go if I don't want to be late. Oh, and remember, answer the phone, check the date book, and write down any information. Got it?"

"Yes. Yes," Fang said, nodding. Linda, having no idea that Fang had trouble reading and had hardly even tried to write since waking up, left with that, not knowing that he was just agree because he wanted a new job. Jobs were fun. It made him a man.

"Uh-oh," he said to no one five minutes later when the phone rang. "I answer."

Picking up the phone, he held it to his ear, waiting for the person on the other end to speak.

"Uh, hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes. Yes," Fang answered the person on the other end. "I am here. I am Fang."

"…Is this the animal hospital?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Alright, whatever," the woman on the other end said. "My dog, Heidi, has been throwing up for the past hour. Can I bring her in now?"

Fang shrugged. Why were they asking him?

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Yes," Fang said with a nod. "I am here."

"Can I bring her in or not?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Great. I'll be there soon."

Again, he just shrugged before hanging up. One down, many more to go.

"Sandwich," Fang said as he picked it up and took a bite. He was sitting there, chewing, when some man walked in with a cat. Ooh. Fang wasn't a big fan of cats, but they were alright. Nothing grand, but better than nothing.

"Hello," the man said, walking over with his cat carrier in his arms. "I'm Mr. Jefferies. I have an appointment?"

Fang just stared at him. Why was he talking to him? What was he supposed to do about that? Huh? Try nothing. Fang was told to answer the phone. That's what he had done. So why was this guy bothering him?

"Well, not me, of course, but my kitty here, Sprinkles."

"Ice cream."

"What?"

Fang blinked, staring at the guy. "Sprinkles. Ice cream."

"Uh…Is there someone else I can-"

Just then, one of the doors leading to the back opened and Dr. Lawrence walked out with Valencia, both clearly in a heated debate.

"-test on him, because he's-"

"It could cure his-"

"He is fine, alr- Oh." Valencia stopped short, noticing for the first time that there was not only a customer, but also an unmanned reception desk. Or, well, it was manned, but not by a competent man. "I'm sorry. You are?"

"Mr. Jeffries. I have an appointment for-"

"Ah, yes," Dr. Lawrence said, taking a step back and opened the door. "Come this way. I'm very sorry. We're slightly under staffed today. You understand, I'm sure."

Once it was just the two of them in the front room, Valencia advanced on Fang, who had gone back to eating, a slight frown on her face.

"Fang," she said slowly.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to eat in my office. Remember?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

He took another bite and swallowed before answering. "I eat. Linda come in. Say she go. Doctor. Jonny no here. Fang here. Fang new job." He tapped the phone. "Me pick up."

Her brows knitted together. "You answered the phone?"

He nodded. "Dog sick. Ask come. I say yes. I am good, huh?"

For a moment she just stared. Then, smiling slightly, she reached out and grabbed both his cheeks. "You understand questions?"

He frowned, not liking how she was holding his face. "Yes."

"No, I know that. I just meant…you used to say that. A lot. Huh."

"Huh."

He had never seen Valencia Martinez giggle. Until then. It was very disturbing.

"You go back to my office, okay? Finish eating. Then you get back to work. You've been doing so well, changing the animals water and filing papers."

"If start A, put in A folder."

"That's right, Fang."

Then she did something even weirder where she kissed his head. Still, Fang just took it, not knowing what else to do.

Once he was sent off, Fang headed back to the office, chips and sandwich in hand. So his job had gone well. He'd even gotten kissed. Great.

…Wait. Did this mean he got demoted?

* * *

"Ow."

"Hi." Fang patted Evan on the head as he came into Nudge's apartment. "Evan."

Dex, who had picked him up on his way over from work, shut the door behind them. "Fang told me some interesting stories today, Monique."

"Oh, yeah?" She was still seated on the couch, hardly glancing at them. This was mainly due to the fact that some reality TV wedding was being shown and she was entranced by it.

"Said that he got to answer the phones for the receptionist."

"How fun."

"Yeah. And he even got to schedule an appointment."

"Uh-huh. And Fang told you all this?"

"Well, Valencia did, but I don't see how that changes anything."

Going into the kitchen, Fang called out, "I get drink."

"Fine, whatever," Nudge told him as Dex went to sit next to her. Now with two distractions, there was nothing stopping Fang from doing whatever he wanted in the kitchen. And Nudge did tell him that it was fine.

"Ow?"

Evan had toddled in there to find Fang filling up a pot with water.

"Hot," he told the boy as he put the water on to boil. He had seen Max do this enough that he knew how to do that.

"Eye?"

"Drink." Going over to the cabinet, Fang searched around for some packets of hot chocolate. "Max make. Max no here. I make. I am man."

Nodding, Evan went over to the refrigerator and began to play with the magnets there. Fang watched him for a moment before going back to his search for hot chocolate.

"Fang," Nudge called from the other room when she heard him rustling around. "What are you doing?"

"Hot. I make."

"You- Dex, he has the freaking stove on!"

"Buddy," Dex complained as he shot up, rushing into the kitchen. Quickly turning the burner off, he asked, "What do you think you were doing, huh?"

"Hot chocolate. I make."

"You can't just turn on stoves, bud."

"I am man."

"It's not your house."

"Nudge say I can!" Fang squared up his shoulders, glaring at Dex. "Nudge say!"

"Calm down," Dex ordered, taking a step back. It wasn't like he feared Fang, really, but he knew enough about him to know that he possessed hidden strength. There was no way he wanted to tussle with him. Not to mention if he so much as attempted to restrain Fang he had no doubt they would all hate him. Even Monique.

"No! Nudge! I make. I make."

"Just make him some damn hot chocolate, Dex," Nudge complained, glancing in there. "Is that what you want, Fang?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Then make it for him, Dexter, before he has a freaking heart attack."

Now getting his way, Fang walked out of the kitchen to wait on his drink. When he made it over to the couch, Nudge patted the spot next to her, waiting for him to sit down.

"So work was good?" she asked, alright with talking to him now that it was a commercial. "Fang?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Did you do a good job?"

Nodding, he looked at the TV. "Game? Game?"

"What game?"

"Game?"

"What game is on, Dex?" Nudge called to him.

"None that I know of. I mean, baseball, maybe."

"Is that what you want? Baseball?" Nudge was talking to him like a child, but Fang didn't care. At least she was talking to him.

"No," he said with a shake of the head. "No. Game. Game."

"What game, Fang?"

"Game. Throne. Game."

"Oh. Your dumb show. No, it's not on."

"…Nudge checked?" He doubted this, considering she hadn't even picked up the remote.

"Yes, Fang. God. Are you calling me a liar?"

He wasn't calling her anything. He just wanted to watch his show. Since that was out of the picture, Fang decided to focus on his fingers. He had discovered the other day that he was double jointed in one finger and could pop it out of place in a funny way. It was so interesting. Had he always been able to do that and just not known it? Or had he known and just forgotten?

"Here's your hot chocolate, Fang," Dex said as he came back into the room, handing a mug off to Fang before taking his place on the other side of Nudge. "When does Max come to get you?"

"Mmmm…Nudge?"

"In about an hour," she said, still staring at the screen. Her show was back on now and she honestly just wanted them all to go away.

"Me! Ow." Evan came back into the room, rushing over to Fang. "Up?"

Fang sat his mug down on the coffee table before picking the little boy up, holding him in his lap. "Evan."

"Mommy," the little boy giggled, reaching over for his mother. Pushing his arms away, she wouldn't look away from the television.

"Shhh, Evan. Play with Fang."

"Ow?" He turned to look up at him, but Fang just stared back, not knowing what else to do. He felt bad for Evan. Sometimes Max ignored him like that, when she was busy. Or Carter. It wasn't fun. He knew the feeling.

"Ow." Cuddling back against the man, Evan let out a loud yawn. "Ow."

"Evan." Fang just smiled, rubbing the little boy's tummy. He loved Carter, he did, but he liked how cuddly Evan was, how sweet he acted. Carter was abrasive and bossy. Evan was compliant and quiet. "Evan."

* * *

Fang was whistling as he came out of the bathroom, a towel still in his hand as he dried his hair with it. Max and Carter were both in the living room, watching some little kid's movie. Upon closer inspection he found they were both sleeping, Max with her head supported by her hand, Carter curled up in her mother's lap. How nice for them.

"Uh-oh," Fang said as his thoughts were interrupted by a whining coming from the other room. Now he was faced with a problem. Should he wake Max up for this? Or should he just ignore the baby? Or worse…should he go get the baby?

Hedging his bet, Fang headed into the kids' room to find the baby laying there, whining. He didn't stink, which was a good sign. Fang had no desire to ever change the baby's diaper. Ever. Not that he thought he had been given permission for that anyways.

"Hush, baby," Fang said, going over to the crib to stare down at David. "You cry. No. No cry. Hush. Bad."

That didn't work though. Sigh. Slowly, Fang reached down to grab the baby, picking it up in his arms. He had hoped this would have the same effect as it did when Max did it, but no such luck. This was all too hard.

Suddenly, the baby seemed to notice for the first time that Fang had a nose. Or at leas that's what Fang figured because it was then that he decided to grasp it tightly in his little hand.

"No," Fang told the baby, shifting him to one arm so he could use his other hand to get the baby to release his nose. "Bad."

"Na-na." The baby grabbed it again, now giggling.

"Bad," Fang repeated though he let the baby keep his hand there. At least he had calmed him down. "Bad David. You're bad."

"Na-na."

Sighing, Fang headed out of the room, the baby still holding onto his nose. It was more of a nuisance than anything. Not a major problem. Heading into the main bedroom, Fang sat down on the floor, setting the baby next to him. When he tried to grasp his nose again, he found that Fang was now sitting up and this wasn't possible. This would have been a crying moment had it not been then that Max walked into the room.

"Ah!" David reached up for her as Fang turned on his SNES to play some videogames.

"Why's the baby in here?" Max asked as Carter came walking into the room too, yawning. She was already in her pajamas and only patted David on the head and gave Owl a kiss on the cheek before climbing onto her mother's bed to go to sleep.

"Cry. I get. I am dad."

Carter let out a loud yawn before cuddling into a pillow. "Shhh, Owl."

Sighing, Max looked down at her baby who just kept reaching for her, wanting to be held.

"He's not crying now."

"I am dad. I fix cry." Fang didn't look up as he started playing his game. "Night-night, Carter."

She just made a noise, too tired to talk. She had spent the day at daycare, which was always fun. It took a lot out of her though.

"Tell Nicky goodbye, Fang," Max said, bouncing the baby slightly. "He's going back to bed. Huh, baby? Huh?"

Now content that his mommy was back, David didn't even look at his father as he was carried from the room. Then it was just Fang, his game, and the sleeping Carter.

"An hour, Fang," Max told him when she came back. "Then you go to bed, alright? No arguments, no asking for the TV on."

He just made a noise, not really wanting to talk to her at the moment. She left him alone at least until his hour was up, at which point she told him so and added in that he should change into his night clothes. After doing so, Fang climbed into bed with the girls, making sure Carter was between them.

"Mmm," Max sighed, staring at him. She was on her side, curled up towards her daughter. "How was your day?"

"Day good. I am phone answerer."

"…The receptionist. Is that what you are?"

"Yes. Yes."

"…Why?"

"No know." Then, tapping the top of his head, he said, "Max mom kiss."

"Kiss what?"

"Me."

"She kissed you?"

He tapped his head again. "Is proud. Of Fang. Love Fang."

"She loves you?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes."

Giggling, Max reached out to tuck some hair behind her daughter's ear. Robbie, who had been left in the bed from earlier that day, was snuggled under her chin. "I love you too. You know that, right?"

"Max 'n' Fang."

"Right. Max and Fang."

Yawning, Fang rolled onto his back. "I get dog soon. Will love him. Bathe him. Fun dog."

"Fun, huh? Is poop fun? Or going on long walks? Or throw up?"

"Mmm…Max got David. David poops. David throw up. David go walks. Max has David."

"You're so funny, Fang."

He just wiggled his toes. "Am. I am."

* * *

"Guess what, Max?"

Max, who was sitting at the end of the table helping David eat his food, hardly glanced over at Nudge. "What?"

"Someone has a D-A-T-E."

That made her look up and glance over at Ella. "Who is he?"

Ella almost choked on her coffee. "Me?"

"If not you then who, Nudge?"

They were all over at Dr. Martinez's for Sunday lunch. Dex, who had gone to church with them, was cooking for them all, which was very nice. Or at least that's what Max told Fang and the kids. She also instructed them to tell him thank you.

So anyways, while he was in the kitchen, making lunch, the women were in the dining room, Max feeding the baby who some baby food while the others sat around and talked. Fang was in there too, glad that he got his own seat this time and didn't have to worry about being ousted.

"Nudge," Valencia hissed then making them all look at her. "I told you not to talk about-"

"You?" Max dropped the spoon she was using the feed the baby, turning to look at her mother. "You have a date, Mom?"

"Max-"

"Oh dang, you do, don't you?" Max shook her head as David whined out loud, wanting her to finish feeding him. "Shhh, baby."

"It's just dinner with a friend," Valencia told them as Fang, who was at the head of the table, took a sip of his water. "He comes to the vet office sometimes with his dog. He's a very nice man who just wanted to thank me for-"

"I'm sorry, is thanking code for boning?"

"Nudge!" Ella looked up from her phone, frowning. "God."

"What does that mean?" Valencia asked. Fang too was interested, but didn't get to find out as it was then that Dex poked his head into the room.

"Hey, buddy, you wanna come help me for a second?" Dex asked Fang. "I just need you to-"

"I can do it," Ella said making Nudge glare at her. "Fang isn't very good at help, Dex."

"No, I asked Fang," he said slowly, hardly even glancing at Ella. "Buddy?"

"I help." Fang looked at Max though, wanting permission. "I help?"

"Go ahead," she said, still staring at her mother. "And Dex? Can you peek in on Carter and Evan? They're supposed to be napping in the guest room."

"No problem."

When they got to the kitchen, Dex told Fang to wait there, that he was going to check on the kids. Even though he had only been there for a little while, he knew that while Valencia was the patriarch of the family, Max definitely held her own power. It also wasn't lost on him that there were no other males in the group besides Fang, which clearly wasn't a good sign. Still, Monique was, in one word, hot. All of her. So that was that.

"What make?" Fang asked once Dex came back. "Us?"

"We're making meatloaf, but, uh, it isn't turning out too good," he told Fang as he pulled it out of the stove. "I kind of burnt it, I think. In my defense, however, I am using a kitchen that is foreign to me. So there's that."

"Potatoes."

"Right. Meatloaf and baked potatoes."

"How I help?"

"I really don't need you to do anything." Dex smiled over at him. "I just thought you'd want to get away from the women. They talk to much, eh?"

"Dex is hot," Fang told him, not sure what else to say.

"I think you embarrass Max when you say that, buddy."

"Max say."

"I'm aware." Dex glanced at the man who was now sitting at the kitchen table, playing with his fingers. "Hey, Fang?"

He looked up.

"They treat you okay, don't they?"

"Yes. Yes."

"I mean, I know they do, but I just…I used have a brother. I mean, I do have a brother, he's just not…with us anymore."

"Brother. Iggy."

"Anyways, he was kind of like you. I mean, not for the reasons you're the way you are. He was always slower. When I got older though, after my mom died, I didn't want to take care of him."

"Dex is policeman."

"Yeah. I wasn't always though. I was in the military for awhile there."

"Good job!" Fang held up his thumb like Carter had taught him. "Good job, Dex."

"No, Fang, it wasn't a good job. I left him back here, all alone. The place he was staying at didn't take good care of him."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah." Dex wasn't look at him now as he leaned against the counter, staring out the window over the sink. "He…died, Fang."

"Oh no." Fang frowned a little bit. Died. Died. He knew what that was. Clearing his throat, he tried, "I sorry, Dex."

"Thanks, buddy."

Nodding, he patted the table. "Dex is policeman. Dex is brother. Dex is…mila…mila…"

"I was in the army. A…soldier," he said, wanting to keep things simple for the other man.

"Dex is sol'more." Fang nodded before holding up his thumb again. "Good job!"

That made him smile slightly. "I just don't want them to hurt you, Fang. I don't think they ever would, but sometimes I just…They really have no idea what they're doing, you know? And I know you don't want to go anywhere else, but I just-"

"It's really none of your business."

Dex and Fang both looked up as Angel came into the room. Fang had forgotten that she was there, honestly. She hadn't been in the dining room with them, instead spending her time before dinner in the living room, watching TV. She hadn't gone to church of course, but had shown up for lunch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it eavesdropping was allowed around here," Dex said, going back to lunch preparations as Angel went to go stand behind Fang's chair. Freezing up, Fang stared down at his hands, his breathing getting rough.

"That's because you don't know anything about this family. I don't care which one of them you're banging."

"Mmmm…I go pee." Fang got up then, wanting far away from the iciness in that room. "I go."

"Can you use the bathroom alone, buddy?" Dex called after him, but Fang just hurried from the room.

Once he got to the bathroom, Fang just closed the door behind him before going over to the sink and running some water. He didn't really have to pee after all.

"Fang?" There was a knock at the door after he had only been in there a minute. "It's me. Do you need help? Dex said you got up really fast and that Angel was bothering you. Are you okay?"

Max. Opening the door, Fang just smiled at her. "Dex is soldier. Dex is hot. Dex is policeman."

Blinking, Max took a step into the bathroom before turning off the sink. "Are you okay?"

"Angel and Dex. No. No." He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. "Max mom date?"

Smiling slightly, Max glanced at the mirror before back at him. "Yeah. She's going on a date."

"Max 'n' Fang date?"

"We have."

"'gin."

"Hmmm?"

"Go. Max 'n' Fang. Go. 'gin. Date."

"You wanna go on a date?"

Nodding, he said, "Yes. Yes."

That made her giggle slightly. "Where do you wanna go, Fang?"

"Mmm…eat."

"You wanna go out to eat?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Is that all?"

"Mmm…movie."

"We can go see a movie, yeah."

"Mmm…sex."

That made her choke on nothing. "Fang-"

"Like that." He nodded then, stepping around Max. "Like lot. Then play games. Videogames. Fun day. Fun date. The end."

Max just sighed as Fang headed back to the kitchen, her going to wake the kids for lunch.

Sex. Yeah, he liked that a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Dex kept his music up loud. Very loud. It almost made riding in the car bad, but not completely. Fang liked riding with Dex. The men of the family, Dex told him. Though, Fang wasn't so sure that Dex was a member of the family yet, he wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't really his problem anyways. His only problem right now was sitting at home, waiting for him to get there.

"So, Fang," Dex began as he reached over to turn the stereo down slightly. "How's the dog situation going?"

"Good. Good," Fang told him. And it was. His dog was a very good dog. A very, very good dog. Fang loved him. A lot. Fang never wanted to be with out his dog again.

"That's great, buddy."

"Drinks water."

"Really now? Water?"

He nodded. "No soda. Max mom say."

"Huh."

"Yes. Yes."

When they finally got to Valencia's, she was there, along with Fang's dog. It had been the vet's off day, but when they tried to explain to Fang that that meant he too was off, he resisted, claiming he had to work. He had a family after all. So they sent him to work just to avoid a meltdown. It was more a grownup daycare for him. Really, though, isn't that what work was for everyone?

"Dex come in? See dog?" Fang had already unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to get out of the car, but figured he should ask Dex first, since he had been so nice and everything. He took him home, after all. "My dog?"

"Not today, buddy. Maybe later, huh?" Dex was working graveyard tonight and really needed to get home to get in a good nap before that happened. "I'm busy today."

"Dex is policeman," Fang told no one as he got out of the car. "Goodbye."

"Bye, buddy."

Still, Dex sat there in the car, watching to make sure Fang made it into the house before pulling away. Fang, for his part, didn't care what Dex did. He just couldn't wait to see his puppy.

Well, to Fang he was a puppy. It was actually a mature, aged dog, but Max and her mother were unable to get Fang to choose another one. Even Danny tried to tell him that the dog probably wouldn't be around long anyways, but Fang didn't care. It was his dog. It had picked him. Or so he said. All it really did was lick Fang's hand when he opened its cage. That was enough for the slow man though.

"I home," Fang called out to Dr. Martinez as he came into the house. His dog, who had been waiting by the door, stretched before moving to greet its new master. "Hi. Hi, Grey."

Fang had insisted on naming his dog Grey Wind. Max hadn't understood, but Danny told her that it was from the same book series that he had named his own dog, Ghost, after. Max had just sighed before saying whatever. She didn't want the dog anyways.

"I'm in here, Fang," he heard the vet call from the kitchen. "With the kids."

"Ooh." Fang gave his dog another pat before heading in there also, Grey Wind right behind him. "I am home."

"Hi, Owl." Carter, who had been pushing toy cars around on the kitchen floor, jumped up to hug his leg. "Work good?"

"Mmmm…yes. Man work."

"Owl is man," she agreed, letting him go. "Davy is eatin' his lunch."

Fang looked at the baby who was in his high chair, eating a cut up banana. "Oh."

"I already eated," she told him.

"Ate, Carter," Valencia corrected. She was at the sink, washing dishes.

"No. Put –ed 'cause I already do it."

"Did it."

She growled. "Granny is mean, Owl."

"Ow!" Evan, who had been playing with the cars too, finally made his way over. Reaching up with both hands, he said, "Ow!"

"Evan." Fang leaned down, picking the little boy up. "Hi."

"Ow."

Carter, assessing the situation, decided that just this once she was going to let Evan be held by her Owl. She was, after all, a kind and caring leader. If Fang wanted to hold Evan, fine. He had just better not expect her to be overly kind to him later. 'cause she wouldn't be.

Grey Wind made a loud noise as he collapsed on the floor, his old joints feeling tight. Carter sensed his discomfort and went over to the dog, immediately dropping to her knees to pet him. She hadn't known the dog long, but she already loved him. It was like with Davy. Davy was her baby. She had to love him. Grey Wind was her doggy. She had to love him too.

"How was work?" Valencia asked as Fang went over to Davy, making sure the baby was alright.

"Good. Good."

"That's good." She smiled back at him. "The kids have been waiting for you. Evan kept asking when you'd get home."

"Me too," Carter butted in. "I ask, Owl. I love you."

"Love Carter," Fang assured her as he went to sit down at the kitchen table, being sure to keep Evan in his lap. "Love Carter."

"Ow." Evan leaned into the man, sighing. It hadn't been long since Fang first woke up, but already Evan trusted him more than any other guy he knew. Ow was the best thing ever. Other than, like, Mommy, but no one could ever beat her.

"Are you hungry, Fang?" Valencia glanced back at him. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No. No." He shook his head. "I am fine. I am…not hungry."

"Well, Davy sure was," she said, going to lift the baby out of his high chair "Now he needs to go get cleaned up. You wanna come help me with that, Carter?"

She glanced over at her Owl before at Evan. Glaring at them, she then looked at her grandmother. "Yes."

"Come on then," Valencia sighed, leading the girl away. Then it was just Fang, Evan, and his dog.

"Woof!" Evan barked at Grey Wind, but the dog hardly glanced at him. He had been around the block a few times, that old mutt had. Nothing fazed him much these days. "Woof!"

"Good." Fang smiled at the little boy, tickling his tummy gently. Giggling, Evan pushed at his hands. "Evan."

"Ow."

Fang leaned down, resting his head on top of the other boys. This was life. This was complete.

* * *

"His speech has improved greatly."

The doctor blinked before glancing at Valencia. "I would not say greatly. It has improved though. His cognitive skills though-"

"He's still learning."

"Valencia," the doctor said slowly. "I cannot tell you what I think if you insist on continuing to interrupt what I think."

"What do you think?"

"I think that he's learned all he can from you guys."

"Meaning?"

"I think it's time that he went into a facility that could better accommodate him."

Fang was sitting on the examination table, kicking his feet back and forth. Today, when he showed up at work, Dr. Martinez told him that during his lunch break, he and her would be going to the doctor. He tried to tell her that he wasn't okay with that, that he had a family to feed and take care of. He couldn't afford to miss work. Still, she insisted, so he really had no other option.

"I go work now?" Fang looked up when the vet and the doctor both feel silent. "Go back work?"

Valencia just sighed, reaching over to run a hand through his hair. "Shhh, Fang."

He ignored her though, looking at the doctor instead. It was one of the doctors that he had back when he was locked up in that old office building. Dr. Newberg. Fang liked him. Kind of.

"I got job. I work. I got son. Da-vy. I got Max. I got dog. Grey Wind. I got daughter. Carter." He swallowed. "My daughter. Huh?"

He looked at Valencia now, but she was just staring at the other man in the room.

"He is not ready to be anywhere than where he is now. At home. With us." She swallowed. "His family."

Newberg let out a long sigh. "Valencia, you're too attached to him to see things from a clear point of view. You know as well as I do that you are not helping him any. Lawrence told met hat he spoke to you about operating again and Batchelder says that he will definitely agree to doing some work."

"How dare you talk to them behind my back."

"It's the only way to get anything done, Valencia. You're emotionally involved in this one. You know you are. And I understand. He's very…childlike. It's easy to find yourself mothering him. He just-"

"Did Lawrence tell you about how he wants remove part of his brain? More than before? See how much he can function with? Or about how he wants to try and put half of a pig brain in him? He just wants to play Dr. Frankenstein, like we're still working for the School. And Jeb? Jeb doesn't want Fang. He wants what Fang made. He wants Max and Fang's child. That's all he's ever wanted. He's still stuck in the past too. I was hoping that out of all of us, you would have changed."

"I have, Val. I don't want to hurt the boy." Dr. Newberg looked off before running a hand across his bold head. "Look, I spoke with Randal. I know you trust him least of all, but he knows of a place that you could easily pay off to keep quiet. It's not near by, but you could still visit. Any time you want. And you can write him. They're very reputable."

"He needs us." Valencia swallowed, looking at the slow man. "He needs me."

"I know. I just…he's not going to get any better this way, Val. You have to know that." Newberg swallowed. "I'm trying to right my wrongs too, with this. I hurt a lot of kids. If I could save one-"

"We have saved one."

"Not fully. He still-"

"We saved Carter," Valencia cut him off. "She's what matters. Fang knew the risks. He might not anymore, but he did then. If the old him could see the future and see that he would always be this, he would have still done it. He's more of a man than any of you."

"I am man," Fang spoke up, catching that part of the conversation. "I am."

"You are," Valencia agreed, smiling at him. Fang, feeling giddy from this, smiled back. "So no, Lucas, I don't think we'll be sending him to this facility. And I don't think that Fang will be requiring any of you guys' services from this point on."

Lucas Newberg tittered at this. "Then I guess this is goodbye, Fang. Can you take care of yourself, buddy?"

Valencia nodded at Fang when he looked to her. "You can talk to him."

"Yes. Yes." Fang nodded his head. "I take care. I take care. I take care of me. I take care of Carter. Yes. Yes."

"Until we meet again then, Valencia. I hope whatever it is you're getting out of this continues to make you happy." Newberg wrote something on the clipboard in his hand, shaking his head. "You may go now, Fang."

"Bye. Goodbye." Fang waved to him. Then, thinking, he added on a tentative, "Thanks."

That just made the man laugh a little more, a sad one now. "You're welcome, boy. You're very welcome."

* * *

"-no facts, no proof other than the fact that what? Your parents told you a long time ago that he existed? I mean, come the fuck on. Are you honestly that naïve?" Angel snorted. "Everyone knows that the people that believe in God are either prudes or idiots."

Normally, when Angel acted this way, she was either kicked out of the house by Valencia or ignored by the other women until she shut up. Dex though hadn't been filled in on this.

"And you're the shinning orb of intelligence," he said, continuing to eat his dinner. "You're a real piece of work, kid."

Ella was having dinner at her place and had invited them over. When Max asked why they were having a group dinner again so soon after the last one, her sister told her to shut up. It was obvious to most everyone that Ella just wanted to spend some more time with Dex. Everyone, but Fang that is. If he was told that though, he'd understand. Dex was, after all, hot.

"Excuse me?"

"Dex-"

"No, Monique. She's sitting her complaining about religion as if it was being shoved down her throat. She brought it up. Again. And why? Because her and her stupid girlfriend broke up? Good. Maybe it'll save her from Hell."

"Mmm, Max," Ella whispered in her ear. "Look at how his eyebrows flare when he's mad. That's sexy."

"So sexy," Max mumbled, continuing to cut up Evan's meat. Her mother was out on yet another date with that mystery guy, so she was in charge of this dinner. "Guys, let's not argue in front of the children, okay? And Nudge, here's Evan's plate."

Carter, who was sitting on the other side of Fang, glared at her technical aunt. "Angel is bad. Huh, Dex?"

Recently, even Carter had grown accustom to Dexter. It was weird and sudden, but she seemed to like the fact that he was a police officer. Mainly because he went down to her daycare the other day and told all the little kids about stranger danger. It was so much fun, telling the other kids that the cop was her aunt's friend. That she was the reason he was there. And when he gave out little police badges, he let her pass them out. Ah, it was most definitely one of the best days of her life. Right behind every single day with Owl.

"Not bad, Carter," he said, not looking at her as he made sure that Evan was okay. "Just misguieded. And Ignorant."

"Oh? I'm ignorant? You just told me that I was going to Hell."

"You are. Unless you find a way to change the path you're on."

"No more Hell talk, guys," Max tried again. She hadn't felt well the past few days and didn't really want to spend her time playing games with Dex and Angel. Really, she hadn't even wanted to go to the stupid dinner. She had work the next morning and had no plans of staying long.

"Fuck you," Angel told the man.

"Yeah, when I said no more Hell talk, I most certainly meant cursing would be allowed."

Dex's eyes shaded over. "Are you serious right now? What are you so upset about? If, according to you, God isn't real anyways, why are you so concerned with me saying your going to Hell? Huh?"

"You sure are a judgmental one because of who I'm sleeping with."

"Yeah, well, Leviticus."

"Yeah, well, why don't you try not having premarital sex before judging me?"

Max groaned. "I wanted to stay home. You guys all heard me when I said having dinner without Mom was a dumb idea. Didn't you?"

"Shhh, Max." Ella bumped her with her elbow gently. "Look at how his lip quivers. So hot."

"Dex is hot," Fang told them all, looking up. He didn't like confrontations and just wanted them all to calm down. They were a family. Like on TV. So how come they couldn't be around each other without fighting? "Max say."

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Max ran a hand down his arm. "Shhh."

David, who was in his high chair at the end of the table let out a loud yell. Angel did a heavy eye roll at that.

"Why do you care what I think? Huh? Unless," Dex started, "you really are afraid of going to Hell. You know you are, don't you? Worthless dyke."

"Oh, fuck you."

"You'd wish."

"I wish," Ella muttered to Max who just rolled her eyes.

"No yell," Carter screamed then. "No yell!"

"No 'ell!" Evan of course had to follow her leadership. "No 'ell."

"Shhh," Max looked at each kid pointedly. "You want cookies later, right? Shhh."

"Why do you have to ruin everything, Angel?" Nudge frowned at her. "God, none of us even liked Melissa. At all. She was a whore."

"Are we just completely disregarding the kids or what?" Max was about done with all of them. "I'm serious the next one to say something inappropriate-"

"Dex is the one that started it. Who even invited him? He doesn't belong here."

"I belong here more than you do, you little brat," he spat back at Angel.

"He can come over to my house any time he wants."

"I swear to God, Ella, if you don't stop it, I will kill you," Nudge threatened.

"I didn't even know you could hear me."

"Oh, whatever."

"How do you belong here more than I do? Huh?" Angel ignored Nudge and Ella so easily that Max envied her. Fang, for his part, was just staring hard at his plate, trying not to cry. Why couldn't they just all get along?

"I belong anywhere more than you do. You're just more of that new age trash that fills up this country more and more every day."

"The only thing that's trash in this country is people like you that think that you're the only one that can have an opinion and anyone else with one is wrong."

"Me?" Dex asked incredulously. "You're the one that came in here all pissed and hating religion. I'm not allowed to be religious according to you, right?"

"Oh, you are. You're just an idiot then."

"I think this stupid fake lesbian bull shit is what's really gotten old. Like suddenly every five girls is a lesbian? More like suddenly every five girls figured out slitting her wrist isn't getting her attention anymore and had to find another way to do it."

"Dex," Max hissed. "I just said no more curs-"

"Oh, whatever. You were in the army, right? Like I really believe you and another guy in the shower never jerked each other off."

Dex pushed away from the table then. "I would learn to shut my fucking mouth if I were you, girl."

"No, no, no." Fang got up then, heading out of the room. "No, no, no."

"Owl?"

"Ow!"

"Fang-"

"No!" Fang quickly headed out of the house, though he didn't walk off Ella's front porch. He was upset, but he knew better than that. He never wanted to get lost again. No, not like before. He was sure that Dex would find him and save him again, but still. It was so scary.

Going over to the far corner of the railed in porch, Fang sat down before pulling his knees to his chest and curling up. It was just so sad. Why couldn't they not fight? Huh? He and Carter didn't fight. Not very often. And when they did, she immediately apologized and he told her that he was sorry too. Because they were a family. That's what you did. Why didn't the others understand that? They kept saying bad words and bad things to each other. Why? Why do that? What did that prove? What did that solve?

"Here you are. I told them I heard you go outside."

"No." Fang curled further away as Angel came over. "No."

"What are you doing, Fang? Huh?"

"No fight. No fight. No mad. No mad."

"It's okay." Angel bent down until she was on her knees next to him. "Dex is just a-"

"Dex is policeman! Dex is sol'more! Dex is family. No fight family. Love family."

"Wow, you really think highly of a guy you barely know while me, the only person that ever mattered to you, you don't care about at all."

Fang could never remember only caring about Angel. Ever. Then again, maybe she was right. He sure wasn't that authority on memories these days.

"Angel," he said slowly as if it was the first time he had said it.

"Yes?"

"You're bad."

She frowned at him. "I am not."

"You say I stupid. I no stupid."

"You're not stupid." She moved closer to him now so that she could touch his cheek. "You're not. Okay? And I'm…sorry if you thought that I said that. If you thought that I didn't care about you. It's just hard for me, okay? All anyone cares about anymore is you. Fang this, Fang that. What about me?"

"You Angel."

"No, Fang, I understand that. I just meant-" She stopped speaking then, shaking her head instead. "Anyways, you won't have to worry about Mandy anymore. Mel and I broke up."

"Sad?"

"Yeah, I am. Not that any of them care."

Fang patted his chest then. "Care."

"Yeah. Your heart. You care with your heart."

"No." He shook his head before hitting himself again. "Care."

"You care?" She frowned. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Nodding, Fang said, "Yes. Yes. Fang care. I…care. Angel is family. Love you."

She laughed slightly. "I love you too, Fang."

Nodding, he said, "No fight. Dex is good. Good job, Dex!"

She frowned when he gave her the thumbs up. "I don't like people like him. He's a prick."

Fang had no idea what that meant, but he could tell that Angel was being mean.

"No. No. Dex save me." Fang hit his chest, this time for emphasis. "Me. Dex is brother."

"He is not your brother."

"Friend."

"Not your friend either."

Fang just stared at her. "Like you. No like Angel words."

"Yeah, well, get in line."

He shook his head. "Dex is sol'more."

"And? Who cares? Not me."

"Me. Me care." He pushed himself up. "Angel no fight. Angel no fight. 'kay?"

She rolled her eyes at that. "Fine. I won't fight with your precious little Dexter."

"Good. Good." Fang held out his hand to her and Angel hesitated before taking it. Then, having to use all his strength, he pulled her up. "Good. Good."

When they got back into the house, the first thing they heard was Dex and Ella talking.

"I highly doubt he went up into the attic, Ella."

"Still, Dex, maybe you and I should go up there and check. Alone."

"I swear to God, Ella-"

"Here is he, guys," Max cut Nudge off as Fang walked back into the dining room. "He's with Angel."

"Great," Dex mumbled as he headed back in there as well, the other two women with him. "Are you okay, Fang? I didn't mean to scare you, buddy."

He ignored Dex though as he went over to where Carter was sitting, crying. "Wrong?"

"Owl leave."

"No. No." He shook his head as he picked her up. "No. No."

Evan, who hadn't been crying, started then, thinking that was the only way to get attention. It seemed to work for Carter all the time.

"Stop, Evan," Carter yelled as him as she wrapped her arms around Fang's neck. "Big baby. Crybaby."

Evan frowned as the tears continued to fall. Carter always got to have all the fun.

* * *

"Wash feet, Owl."

"I do it. I do it."

They were in the bathroom, giving one of her plastic baby dolls a bath. They were preparing for when he was finally able to care for Davy. Max, who was standing at the mirror getting ready for work, glanced at them before at her baby, who was sitting up on the counter, staring at himself in the mirror.

"You know, Fang, when you do bathe Nicky, he won't be so still. He'll be wiggly."

Carter frowned at her mother. "Owl know. Owl bathe me. Huh, Owl? 'fore?"

"'fore," he agreed. Now Carter mostly could bathe herself, though Max tended to stay in the bathroom and supervise. Even still, she was starting to get old enough to be in there alone. Then what? Fang frowned, thinking about how old she was getting.

"Owl pay 'ttention!" Carter splashed some of the water at him. He was on his knees at the side of the tub while she had to stay standing to see into it. "Owl!"

"No splash," Fang complained while Max just sighed.

"Now Fang, you do know what the plan is for today, right?"

"Yes," he groaned. She had already told him, like, a billion times. It was getting annoying. "I know."

"What?"

"…Max say 'gin."

"That's what I thought." She sighed louder this time as she turned to look at him. "I'm going to work and you and the kids are going to stay home."

"Yay," Carter cheered, making her baby brother giggle.

"Dex is coming over to babysit," Max said. "Then, around noon, he's going to take you to work, alright?"

"See Danny."

"Maybe he works today. I don't know."

"See Danny," Fang insisted.

"Whatever. Then, Mom'll take you home after work with her. The kids will be with Nudge and Dex while you play with your dog. When I'm done with work, I'm going to pick them up and then you. Alright?"

"Yes. Yes." Fang nodded his head, smiling. "Fang know now."

"Good," Max sighed, reaching over to grab David. "You guys finish bathing the baby doll, okay? I'm going to change Nicky's diaper one last time."

Fang nodded while Carter just stuck her tongue out at her mother's back. She didn't like Mommy today. She wasn't sure why. Or at least she couldn't remember the reason. Oh well. Turning back around, she went back to instructing Fang on bathing the baby.

"Lot work," Fang told Carter once they were finally done. She had already shown him how to drain the tub and now they were drying the baby off with a towel. "Baby's hard."

"Hard work," Carter agreed, going to get the plastic baby's onesie off the floor. "Here, Owl."

"Thanks," he said, making Carter giggle. "What?"

"Owl say thanks funny." She patted his knee. "It 'kay. Owl just slow."

He made a face, but then just shook his head deciding it didn't matter. Dex was coming. Fang would finally get a chance to show him how good he was at videogames.

"Alright, Fang," Max said some time later when Dex showed up. At that point he was in the living room, playing the Genesis. "Dex is in charge, okay?"

Fang glanced at the other man, who wasn't wearing his police uniform for once, instead just in jeans and a t-shirt. Well, that was a disappointment. Fang liked his uniform. It had a badge. Badges are shiny.

"Ah, Max, I'm not in charge of him," Dex said as he went to sit down on the couch. "Huh, buddy? We're just hanging out."

"Dex no charge," Carter agreed from her spot on the floor where she was playing with her toys next to David. "I charge. Duh."

"Duh," Fang mimic before giggling. "Duh. Duh. Duh."

"Stop, Owl." Carter shook her head at him. "Owl 'nnoyin'."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Max just sighed before going to kiss David goodbye. "Have fun, Dex."

"Yeah," he mumbled, staring at Carter, who was now giving Fang the stink eye though he couldn't tell from the fact he was still so into his game. How was he going to deal with them all alone? "Goodbye."

Things were good after Max left. For a little while anyways. The kids had been so quiet that Dex was texting someone on his phone and hardly watching them. That was his first mistake. His second?

"No, Owl. You play now."

"No," Fang said, glaring down at her. "I play games. I play games."

"No! Owl play with me. Now!"

"No!"

"Guys," Dex tried. "Maybe you should both try to do your own thing for awhile and then play together. Huh?"

"Dex no charge. Dex is stupid!" Carter picked up one of her plastic toys and threw it at him. "Go home! Go away! We don't like you!"

"Uh-oh." Fang blinked as he paused his game, interested to see how the other man handled this. Fang would usually call for Max. Would Dex do the same?

"You come here. Right now," Dex said, standing up.

"No!" Carter spit at him before looking at Fang, shaking her head. Dex was crazy. Like he was the boss of- "No!"

Dex has came over and snatched the little girl up. "You do not throw things. Do you hear me? Huh?"

Carter, not used to a male being the one to punish her, did the first thing that came to her.

"Ow!" Dex dropped her as she bit his hand. "Carter-"

"Owl, Dex is bad." She quickly crawled into his lap. "Make him leave. He hurt me."

Fang frowned, looking down at Carter before up at Dexter. Now he was torn. Dex was one of the good guys, right? He was a policeman and a soldier and part of the family. But Carter was Fang's everything. Hmmm…

"Do you want me to call your mother? Huh?" Dex was so loud that he upset Nicky, who began to wail. "Great, Carter. Look what you did."

She just buried her head in Fang's shirt. The only ones to ever punish her were Mommy and Grandma. This wasn't right. This guy, this stranger really, shouldn't be allowed tell her what to do. Isn't that was he taught her anyways? Stranger danger? Who was Dex to her? Sure, she liked how nice he was most of the time, but he wasn't nice anymore. Er, well, he wasn't doing exactly what she wanted. Same thing though, right?

"Mmmm…Dex no be mean," Fang said softly, holding Carter to him. "Mmmm…Carter no throw things."

There, all better.

"I am not bad, Owl. Dex is. Dex is."

Dexter just shook his head as he carried the baby back over to the couch. "Your mom will be hearing about this, Carter."

She stuck her tongue out at him before hiding her facing in her Owl's chest.

Needless to say it was not a good next few hours.

It wasn't until they went outside to get into Dex's car that things got sticky.

Dex hadn't parked in the parking garage, instead opting to park down the road. So, carrying the baby, he told Fang and Carter that they were to stay right in front of him, in his line of sight. Carter would have tested this rule had Owl not been so intent on following it. He held her hand the whole way to the car, never even thinking about running. Dex was a policeman. Who better to listen to?

"Alright, guys, Max left this car seat for the baby in here and then here's yours, Carter. Stand here, Fang, while I figure out how to get them in these, alright?"

"I don't need one."

"Carter, Max said you do, so you're going to use it. Alright?"

"I don't-"

"I just said you're going to-"

"No!"

Fang sighed, looking off. Fighting was so annoying. He just wanted to get to work. He liked work. Everything had a place and everything had a reason. There were no emotions with work. Just do's and don'ts. Fang was good at those. He does put the papers in the file folder. He doesn't take the dogs home. See? Fun. Simple. Easy. Not like all this stuff. Videogames, work, dogs. Those were easy. Carter, Max, emotions. Those were hard.

"Ah," David whined as he dropped the little ball that he had been holding. Dex, who was holding the baby, had been so concentrated on getting Carter in her car seat though that he didn't notice.

Oh. Oh! Fang was Daddy. Giggling to himself, he told Davy, "I'll get ball. Daddy get it."

This was easier said than done though, as the ball was now rolling away.

"Stop, ball," Fang complained, chasing after it. It rolled right off the sidewalk though and into the street. Fang followed. "Daddy get ball. Daddy-"

"Fang!"

He heard Dex call his name as suddenly he was hit from the side by something. Hard. Fang hit the ground, his head bouncing off the pavement with a loud smack.

It wasn't fair. Fang had only wanted to go to work that day. He only wanted to be a good daddy. It wasn't fair.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Numb. He was numb. Everything was numb. Even his eyelids. Fang fought the numbness though as he forced his eyes to unclose themselves.

White. Everything was white. No, he wasn't blind. It was just that he was in a hospital room. A hospital. …No. No. Not a hospital. He wasn't in a hospital gown.

School. Fang was at a School.

Ignoring the pain that shot through his whole body as he began pulling tubes and the IV out of his body. This was bad, this was bad. Where was he? Was he him? He felt like him. Then where was Max? Did they have Max again?

His head continued to pound as Fang got off the bed. He was stark naked, but he didn't really care about that. He didn't time to worry about it. He had to get Max and get out of here. Max. Max. What was he forgetting? Something about Max…

"Carter," his breath tore through his throat as one of his stitches popped. It was a long one, running up his ribcage, but Fang didn't care. Carter. Of course. Carter. He had to get to Carter.

His head was on fire now as a stitch up there popped. He could feel the blood dripping down not only his side now, but also his head. What had they done to him? No, no, that didn't matter anymore. Neither did Max. He had to get to Carter. What would they do to his baby? He had to save his baby.

Where were all the guards? He shook his head as some blood dripped into his eyes. His head was burning, his side giving him a splitting pain. He heard some yelling then, but it wasn't his own. Not that he didn't feel the need to yell, because he did. He was just better trained than that. By Max, naturally. God, Max. What if they were…doing  _that_ again to her? How did they even get in a School? He couldn't remember.

"Fang!"

He ran smack into another guy, but that was no loss. Fang was going down anyways. He was losing so much blood. He was so weak. How could he save his girls when he was so weak?

The guy that he had run into though wasn't a guard. Or at least he wasn't buff, wasn't strong.

"Are you alright? Fang? Can you hear me?"

He just moaned as the man rolled him onto his back.

"Valencia! Randal! Batchelder! Come quick!" Back to Fang, the man said, "It's me. Newberg. Are you alright? Tell me, boy. Talk to me, boy. What were you doing?"

Batchelder? Valencia? He could accept Jeb being a trader, but Dr. Martinez? Fang closed his eyes. That's how he got caught then. Valencia Martinez, the person that was supposed to be his daughter's grandmother had turned them in to these people. He should have known; people never change. Ever.

"Carter," Fang mumbled as he passed out. Carter…

* * *

"-vitals are back up, I closed his stitches again, and apparently his leg is no longer broken. I was under the impression it was, but he seemed to be running just fine."

"Their bones heal fast," Fang heard Valencia mumble. "I just can't believe he was able to walk. Last time-"

"Last time was a year."

"Lucas you know that-"

"I know," he sighed. "He was saying that girl's name. Carter."

"He's scared. You said before something about him being panicked? He must think he's at a School or something."

"The boy isn't that cognitive."

"Maybe what Randal did worked."

"I doubt it." Newberg sighed. "We can't keep playing with his brain, Val."

"You said-"

"I'm just afraid of what the consequences will be."

"I know, Lucas, but-"

"On a first name basis now, are we?" A door opened in closed. "Hmmm?"

Valencia snorted. "What are you doing here, Jeb?"

"I heard the boy woke up. Am I not allowed to come check on him?" Then his shoes squeaking, Jeb walked closer to where Fang was laying. "And Valencia, I was under the impression you were dating someone? Does he know of…Lucas?"

"You listen here, Batchelder-"

"Leave him be, Luke," Valencia sighed. "This is about Fang."

"Now it is, yes," Jeb agreed. "After you've gotten your fun out of it."

"What is your problem, Jeb? Are you…jealous?"

"Most certainly not. You can fuck who you like," he said with an air of arrogance. "I got Max out of you and now she has had her own offspring. This is the best possible outcome."

"You are not touching the children."

"For now," he agreed with Valencia. "You know I-"

It was then that he touched Fang for the first time, moving to adjust one of the tubes going into the man's stomach. At the touch though, Fang's eyes flew up and he shot up, his wings also shooting out.

"Valencia," Jeb yelled as Fang grasped his hand, twisting it while crushing it. With his other hand, Fang began pulling all of the tubes out. This was getting repetitive. "He's-"

"Now, now, Fang, calm down. We're-"

Fang punched Newberg when he got too close, not caring who he was or what he had to say. He had to get to Carter. And Max. Carter and Max. His girls.

When Fang let him go, Jeb fell the ground, holding his hand. Fang had broken bones.

"Lucas!" Valencia tried to rush to Newberg's side, but Fang blocked her way. "Fang, you don't-"

"Carter." Fang didn't touch the woman because, no matter what she did, she was still that. A woman. A woman that he was kind of related to. Kind of. "Now."

"Fang, you don't get-"

"Now!"

"What's going on in here?" The door opened and Dex walked in. "Nudge told me to come get Jeb. He needs a ride to- What the-"

"Fang, no!" Valencia warpped a hand around his wrist. "Don't-"

"Fuck. Off." Fang shoved her to the ground before stalking over to Dex. He had no recollection of the man and had no problem with killing him too.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Dex dodged Fang's first punch. He had no desire to hurt Fang. None what so ever.

"He thinks he's at a School. You're not, Fang," Dr. Martinez insisted. "Don't you remember? Think, Fang. Please. Remember!"

When he tried to hit him again, Dex had no choice, but to grab the other man's arm. Twisting it behind his back, Dex easily brought Fang down. He might be his old self again, but he was still wasn't at full power.

"Don't hurt him, Dex," Valencia yelled. "He's confused. God. Where's Max? Or someone? He thinks that we're the enemy. Fang, you have to listen. You got hit by a car. Remember? Before that you saved Carter. Carter is okay. Thanks to you. Fang, you have to believe me. Please, believe me."

He just struggled as Dex flipped him onto his back, pressing his knee into the man's back. He wasn't strong enough for this. He just wanted to sleep. But he had to get to Max. Carter. Max. Carter.

"Isn't there some kind of sedative you can give him? Like in the movies?" Dex asked the vet. "Quickly? Please?"

It was Jeb though, who was still whining over his broken hand, that was able to shoot Fang up with something in a needle that knocked him out. Just as well. Fang would rest up. Come back stronger next time. These people, these  _Whitecoats_  wouldn't take him. They wouldn't take his girlfriend and her daughter. No, his daughter. Carter was his. And they couldn't have her.

* * *

He was covered in paper. He could feel it, on his chest, face, everywhere. It took him a moment to figure out what it was, but once he did, Fang opened his eyes.

"Here you go, Owl."

Then there was another one, this time put on his blanketed lower half.

"That one's a kitty-cat. I'll make you one of Grey Wind. You like Grey Wind?"

Fang just laid there, staring at the back of a piece of paper, not moving in the slightest. That sounded like Carter. It was unmistakably her voice…but…Carter didn't speak that well. Carter hardly spoke at all!

…More importantly, what did she know about dire wolves?

"I like him. He's nice. I miss him." She sniffled then. "Aunt Ella said he went to doggy heaven. Granny said doggies don't go to Heaven though."

That got him up. When he sat up, he was glad to find that this time he was at least in his jeans, so that when he threw the blanket off, he didn't freak Carter out. Well, he did, but not for an inappropriate reason.

Carter gasped as the pictures and blanket fell to the floor, her Owl standing there looking at her. For some reason, she knew that this was the real Owl. She didn't know how. She just knew. This wasn't that new Owl that was all baby like and stuff. This was Owl. Her Owl.

"O-"

"We have to get out of here." Fang was glad to find he was tubeless this time. Jumping up, he scooped Carter into his arms, struggling slightly. "When did you get so big?"

"I'm a big girl now, Owl. I'm in kindergarten."

"What?" He frowned. What had they done to him? Unless….was this really Carter?

"Carter, why do you call me Owl?"

She giggled, reaching up to trace his still stitched head. "'cause you have owies, silly."

This was Carter. Fang kissed her neck then, falling back on the bed. "Where are we? Why are you here? And why are you drawing me pictures?"

"Granny let me and Mommy come. So when you woke up you won't be bad no more." Carter frowned down at her papers that now scattered the floor. "You gotta pick those up, Owl."

"Oh, Carter," he sighed as he rested his forehead to hers. "What happened?"

"You went to get Davy's ball." She hit his chest then. "You're supposed to look where you're going, Owl. You're not very smart."

He closed his eyes. His head hurt. "Who's Davy?"

"Our baby, silly. He's my brother and your baby." Carter patted his chest now. "Mommy said I don't gotta go to school today so that I was here when you needed me. I missed you."

Fang kissed her then, on the head. "How long…how…"

Christmas. No, not Christmas. New Years? Something. Some holiday with snow. MLK day? What was it? The call. He remembered the call. Gasman. What did Gazzy do? He dropped her…no. He pushed her! No, not right either. Something. She hurt her head. She was sick. She was dying. She was-

"Owl, you are still a baby," Carter scolded as he started crying. "Aren't you happy to see me? How come you're so sad?"

She was gonna die. Fang had no choice. He had to save her. She was his baby. He didn't care what that stupid test said. She was his baby. She still is his baby. He wanted to kill himself anyways. He'd rather die for her than for his own selfishness. But then…then he did it. Right? What else/ There had to be more. Was that the end? It was.

…or was it?

"Do I have to get Mommy? She went to the potty. She said she'd be right back, but…" Carter trailed off as Fang continued to cry. "Are you hurt?"

It wasn't. There was more. He remembered suddenly, part of it. Evan. Angel. Ella. Seb. They were all there. Nudge too. Everything happened so quickly. It was all too quick. Now he was here. But where was-

"Max," he whimpered as Carter was taken from his arms. Opening his eyes, he found that she was right there, like she always was.

"Go to Granny's office," Max told Carter after depositing her on the ground. "Tell her he's up. Tell her he remembers."

But did he? Fang just reached out for Max, wanting her to pick him up like she had Carter. She didn't, of course, instead, just pulling him close and holding him. Slowly, Fang stood so that they could have a proper hug. Yeah, as if anything else in their lives were proper.

"Max."

"It'll be okay now. They told me," she sighed. "They told me you're right this time. Whatever he did to your mind, you're right."

"So much…gone."

"I know. That's the funny thing about time, Fang," she sighed as she kissed his shoulder blade. "It goes on without you, whether you're ready or not, whether you're in sync with it or not. A lot is gone, sure, but there's still so much. There's still-"

"Stop," he mumbled. "Talking."

"Sorry," she whispered, kissing his neck now. "Fang."

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "What happened to me?"

"This time? Or before?"

"Eveyrhing. I want to know everything."

"There will be time for that."

They both glanced to the door, Fang almost embarrassed to see Valencia standing there. Max though was more annoyed, per usual.

"Right now, Fang, you must rest. Lay down. You have got to stop moving so much. You have healing wounds, you know."

"How…long?"

"A month and a half," Valencia said. "Do you remember it now? July was just starting. It's August now."

"Carter-"

"She's in kindergarten now, isn't she?" She was talking to him like a kid, but that was what Fang needed at the moment. Slowly, he sat back down on the bed, shaking is head slightly.

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"My head."

Max reached out, stroking it. "It's had a lot of trauma over the past few years. Even more so recently."

He looked to Dr. Martinez. "What did you-"

"I am not a brain surgeon, Fang. Jeb and Randal though know much about it." She shook her head. "When you got hit by that car…when we were going to lose you anyways…I thought it best to try one last attempt. One last time."

"And it worked." Max smiled softly. "Fang."

He stared at her before back at her mother. "I don't…I can't remember a lot. Carter is-"

"Carter is okay. I think that's all that needs to be discussed for now. Don't you?" Valencia smiled then, that creepy one that always reminded him in the back of his mind that she was once evil, that that was the same smile she probably used back in the 80s and 90s as she sliced into kids, as she murdered children. Shaking his head, he looked to Max.

"Carter said…"

"Carter says a lot."

Again, he shook his head. "A baby. Do I…Do we…"

Max glanced at her mother. "We do. Yes. Nicky. Er, David. Whatever."

"I can't…I…can't…"

"Why don't you lie down, Fang? Hmmm?"

Valencia was next to him then, but she didn't touch him. There was something about the way she kept look at him, as if she pitied him. He convinced himself that it was just him, that he wasn't really seeing it. In reality though, what he was seeing wasn't pity for him, but rather for her. Whether or not she would ever mention it to anyone, Valencia had lost something by this Fang returning. She lost the other Fang. Her Fang. And that might have hurt worse than him never being himself again ever would have.

* * *

"She talks…a lot better now."

Max nodded slightly. "Yeah. Going to school helped that. The other kids helped that."

Fang looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap. "Do you…do you think that she'll be okay? With me? Or whatever? Everything that happened?"

"I think Carter's adjusted to more in her short life than most people ever will," Max said. "I also think though that when she wakes up in a few hours and find that you're still awake and still you, she'll be so ecstatic that she won't care."

"I…" He looked off. "Dr. Martinez said that I was different then."

"Do you remember? At all?"

"Not really, no."

"You were retarded."

"Hey-"

"No, Fang. Not in a mean way. In the real, actual sense of the word. You were mentally retarded." Max shrugged slightly. "At least it's over though, right?"

"What about Carter?"

"What about her?"

"What about what they did to her? To her brain?"

"They didn't do much to her, really," Max said. "It was hard after you first went under, of course, and she woke up without you. There were tears and meltdowns. Her speech had been screwed up too, but Mom worked with her through it. It was…it doesn't matter now, Fang. The past is over, through. I want to focus on now."

He stroked the back of Carter's head. It was night now and he was up once again, shocked to find Carter sleeping on his little cot with him. He liked her there though, big girl now or not. She was his. She had part of his body in her now, part of his brain. DNA test or no DNA test, she was Fang's forever and always.

"That man."

"What man?"

"The one that was here, before. He came in with Nudge when she came to see me. Who is he?"

"Dex?" Max crinkled her nose. "Nudge's new baby daddy."

"You mean she's-"

"I mean exactly what I said."

"Is he…better? Than the other?"

"I think so, yes."

"…Why are you blushing?"

Max looked off.  _Dex is hot_. "Nothing. I'm not. Shut up."

Shaking his head, Fang looked down at the woman's daughter again. "It hurts my head, thinking of the past."

"Then don't."

"It's hard not to. I still remember her as…why is her hair so dark?"

"It's darkened as she got older."

"Mmmm."

"That happens sometimes to kids." Max cleared his throat. "It kind of makes her look like you, don't you think? When you keep your hair long?"

No. Not really. Not unless you thought all people with dark, long hair looked alike.

"Yeah, Max. Sure."

Swallowing, she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. "I heard that you broke Jeb's hand."

"I thought-"

"I know what you thought. I don't really care. I'm just glad you did."

He did a sort of half laugh at that. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am." She shook her head. "You know what he asked me? If now that he proved himself, now that he got you back to normal, if I would be willing to let him experiment on Nicky. That he only wanted to help him. Carter too, if I was willing, but really Nicky."

Fang's grip tightened around Carter, him now making sure she was as close to him as possible. "Did I like him? Our son? Carter said I was getting something for him when I ran into the street."

"No," Max admitted, shrugging. "I don't think you did. Maybe I don't know. I never saw you really bond with him. You were so focused on your videogames though."

"My videogames?"

She nodded. "Some old ones that Seb gave you. They're stupid, but you would sink hours into them."

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Max smiled for some reason, though she had an air of annoyance in her tone. "It was kind of cute, really. You were like a little kid. Funny, really."

Fang cleared his throat. "What about Iggy? And Gasman?"

"Oh, Gazzy won't ever show his face around you again."

"What?"

"After what happened to Carter…and then when you were willing to give up part of your…brain, Nudge yelled at him. She told him that he should have been the one to give up his body, that it was his fault. I called him when you first woke up, but…I'll try again, huh?"

"Yeah, sure. What about Iggy?"

Max smiled at him. "You asked me that before, when you were, you know, retarded."

"Max, I don't think people can say that word anymore."

"I'm using it in the correct way. Besides, it's just the two of us in the room. And Carter, but she's asleep."

Considering this, Fang finally just shook his head. "What did I ask about him?"

"How come he didn't see you."

"What did you tell me?"

"That I told him not to, that I was keeping him away. And I'm still going to. I don't want him here."

"Yeah, well, Max, you're gonna have to get over that."

Blinking, she started laughing. When Fang called her out on it, she said simply, "You really are back. Finally."

Fang didn't smile though as he laid back, holding Carter's head into his chest. "Finally."

* * *

"I'm missing a sleepover, just so you know."

Fang glanced over at Carter with a frown. "What?"

"It's Friday. I'm missin' a sleepover."

"With Jess and Ally?"

It was her turn to frown. "Who?"

"Your friends. Jess and Ally. From soccer."

She shook her head then. "They don't go to my school. I don't know them no more. And Jess is a boy. Ew."

"Yeah, ew."

"Boys are nasty," Carter told him, continuing to color.

Fang just stroked Evan's head. It was time for the little boy to go home, but none of the women had come to get him yet. A couple of days had passed, but they were still making Fang stay in the building, telling him that he was still unstable. He felt stable. He really wanted to go home too, but Max said no, that he had to wait until he was really ready. Whatever. At least they let the kids come visit him. That was always fun.

"They are," Fang agreed. "Very nasty."

She looked up at him suddenly. "You were a boy once too, huh, Owl?"

"I was."

"Were you nasty?"

"The nastiest."

"I don't like boys."

"Good."

Giggling, Carter said, "I told Granny that once. She asked me what I meant and I just said it again. Then she told me I had better like boys. I can't though. They're nasty."

"Mmmhmm."

"I like…Popsicles."

"Those are good."

"And hotdogs."

"Even better."

"And water balloons and water guns." She made an 'o' face. "Owl, when we get home, can we play with your gun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nerd."

"Nerf."

Fang frowned as Dex came into the room. He had seen the other guy multiple times now, but yet to trust him. How could he trust him? He had knocked Nudge up. Again. Disgusting.

"Yeah," Carter said before glancing at Dexter. "Are you gonna take us home?"

"Just the little one. Your granny'll take you home."

Carter yawned slightly before going back to coloring while Dex just walked over to Fang, moving to take the little boy from him. Fang was reluctant to let him go, but knew he had to.

Evan whined as he woke up, quickly cuddling into Dex's arms. "No."

"You tired, Evan?" Dex smiled at the little boy before looking at Fang. "You feeling better, bud- er, Fang?"

"Yeah," he muttered, looking off.

Dex looked away too. Whatever they had shared before was as dead as Fang's old self. If they were ever going to have a relationship again, it would have to start fresh, when Fang was out of the hospital, when things were more normal. It would have to be from scratch and all new. While everyone else gained Fang back, Dex lost Fang and was going to have to learn to accept this one.

"Owl?"

It was just them in the room then and Carter was staring at him instead of coloring.

"Hmmm?"

"Grey Wind died."

"I don't know who that is, Carter."

"He was your doggie." She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"I don't remember having a dog."

"Oh. Then I'm not sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "Great, Carter."

Slowly, she got up from her chair and, leaving her coloring stuff behind, rushed to get on his cot with him. Fang readily accepted her, hugging her tiny form to him like she was a little toddler again. She wasn't, of course, but Fang was having a hard time making that connection. To him, it felt like no time had passed at all. Yet so much had. So much.

"Mommy doesn't let me sleep in her bed no more. She said I'm a big girl now."

'You are," Fang mumbled, leaning down to kiss her head. "But it's okay if you sleep in bed with me."

"'cause you love me."

"Well, yeah, but so does Max."

"No."

"Carter."

"Fang."

"Owlet."

"Owl."

"Holden."

She lost it at that one. "I missed you, Owl. When you were…different. And when you weren't there. Can you stay this time? Stay normal? Stay with me?"

"Always," he promised. "But you have to agree to some stuff too."

"Like what?" She'd agree to anything if it meant keep Fang around.

"You have to be nice to your mom."

"Mmmm…I guess so."

"And listen to Dr. Martinez."

"Okay."

"And always think boys are nasty."

"They really are."

"I know."

Leaning up, Carter kissed his cheek. "I love you, Owl."

"You have to promise to do that from now on too."

"Kiss you?"

"No. Love me. You have to always love me. Even when you don't get your way or even when I'm making you mad. Okay?"

Duh. When wouldn't she love Fang? That seemed like a stupid thing to have to promise to do.

"Okay."

Fang knew though, that it wouldn't always be this simple. Still, better to be there for the hard stuff than nothing at all…right?

* * *

"So I hear you're going home soon."

"Hope so," Fang said, watching as Angel walked into the room. This was the first time he had seen her since he woke up. "Before you, you know, say anything, can you tell me what's gone on these past few months? I don't remember anything with you. Are we…alright with each other?"

"I'd like to think so," Angel said as she took a seat. "Mel and I broke up though."

"Oh. That…sucks. I guess."

"Yeah. I guess it does."

"So…are you still gay or whatever?"

She blinked. "Yes, Fang, I still like women if that's what you're asking."

"Oh. Well…oh."

She sighed slightly, staring at him. "Are you ever gonna tell me why that makes you so uncomfortable?"

"It doesn't."

"Fang."

"I don't know, okay? It just does. I really wish that you would stop doing it."

"Doing what? Dating? Have sex?"

"Being gay."

She frowned. "Are you serious right now?"

"Why can't one of us just be normal, huh? Huh? Why do you have to be a lesbian? Why does Nudge have to be a whore? Why does Ella have to be a prude? Why does Max have to be…whatever Max is? Huh? Huh?"

"Do you need me to get someone? Like, are you okay or-"

"I just want you to be normal, Angel."

"That's the thing though, Fang, this is normal now."

"Well, it's not for me, alright? The only time it's okay for two chicks to make out is when it's in a porn video."

"I don't know what I just walked into, but I'm honestly considering walking out."

Fang glanced up as Max came into the room. "Nothing. Just…nothing."

Sighing, Max went to sit on the edge of his bed. "Then what are the two of you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend's just being a freak. Like the only reason I should love another woman is so that he can get off."

"Yes. Exactly."

Max reached behind her and pinched his thigh. "Cut it out."

"I am still sick, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She rubbed the spot where she had just pinched him. "Anyways, Mom left for the night along with her little henchmen. It's just the three of us in here."

"Like a lock in," Angel said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What about work?" Fang asked Max.

"I'm off tomorrow and Carter's with my sister, so I just thought…I didn't know you'd be here, Angel."

She made a face. "You guys weren't going to, like, have sex were you?"

Max blushed. "Well, no, I guess not."

"Me and you could always make out, Max. Since he likes that so much."

"Don't get kicked out, Angel," Max warned while Fang rolled his eyes. "I mean it."

"Whatever."

Slowly, Max moved to lay down on her side next to her boyfriend. The bed was hardly big enough and she had to snuggle back against him.

"It's so weird now," Max mumbled then, shutting her eyes. "It's all changed, so quickly. You weren't with me, then you were. Then Carter was sick, then you saved her. Then you were gone, then you came back. You were mentally ill, then you got hit by a car. And now you're you. Now you're awake. Now you're okay."

"I am," Fang agreed with her, running a hand down her side. "I'm okay."

"You're you again," Max sighed while Angel shifted in her chair. The older woman really had planned to just be alone with her boyfriend, so was compensating by pretending the girl wasn't there. It was easier with her eyes shut. "Well, the you that you were after we got out. You'll never be the real you again."

"And you will?" He snorted. "After everything that happened, Max, you've changed. You had to have. You thought that you were going to have to care for me, like a child, for the rest of your life. Didn't you? Huh? That alone has changed you."

"I'm always changing though," she sighed. "You're supposed to be Fang. My Fang. Normal, old Fang. My constant."

"I am your constant. I'll always be in your life. Always. Even when I'm in a coma, even when I can't care for myself, even when I'm in my own personal Hell. I'll be right there with you. Every step of the way."

"God, you guys make me want to vomit." Angel stood then. "You're right, Fang. I've never been in love. And if this is what it is, I never want to. This is disgusting. I'd have rather watched you guys have sex. The lock in was a fun idea, but I gotta jet. See you guys around."

Neither of them said anything to her, just watched her go. Then, as soon as they were alone, Max turned around so that she was facing him.

"Do you know how long I've been alone?"

Fang shook his head. "No."

"Since before Carter fell."

"What?"

"After she fell, you stopped taking your medicine and turned into…a monster. Then, when you sacrificed yourself for her, I never even knew if you'd ever wake up again. Then you did and you were…a boy. Now, finally, I'm with you again. You, you. I've missed you so much."

Fang laughed slightly. "I wish I could say the same, but I feel like I've been with you the whole time."

"I know you've gone through hell, but I feel like you got the better end of the deal."

"Considering you had to give birth to my son while dealing with a recently recovered daughter and a boyfriend in a coma, then yeah, I'd say you had it pretty tough."

"I've had it worse." She stroked his chest. "I did give birth to my rapist baby."

"Ooh, yeah, that one was a bad one."

He got a soft hit. "And what about you? You've dealt with shit too."

"If going through that means that I got to lay here right now, with you, knowing that soon I'll be at home with not only my daughter, but also the son that I'll finally get to meet, really meet, I would do it all again. I would take more beatings, more starvings, more experiments. All of it. Just for this. Just for what I'm going to get when I get out of here."

Reaching down, Max grasped the crotch of his jeans. "What would you go through for this?"

He closed his eyes as she moved to unzip his jeans. "Everything. Anything. …What exactly are you doing?"

"What exactly would you like?"

His eyes got big. "What exactly are you willing to do?"

She just stared at him. "I think I asked first."

"Are you willing to…?"

"Let's see. You saved my daughter and you nearly killed yourself trying to pick up a toy my son dropped. What do you think?"

Fang didn't think he had ever been gladder that Angel left. Ever.

* * *

"You ready, Fang? To get home?"

He nodded slightly, glancing out the car window. "You know I am."

Max smiled. "This is the same way we went down to put you under the first time. Then, when you woke up, we rode back this way. Now, here we are, riding in the backseat of Mom's car again. It's finally over."

"So we hope," Fang mumbled.

"Fang."

"Well, at least we get to be happy for awhile, huh?"

For some reason, Dr. Martinez looked up at the word huh, smiling at them in the review mirror. Neither noticed her though which only reiterated to her the fact that it truly was over. Her Fang was gone. Though, at least her daughter got her Fang back. They all couldn't have one, after all.

"Carter will be so excited for you to be home. She really is different now, Fang. I mean, she's still controlling and all, but she-"

"Yeah, I know. I've spent the past few weeks with her, Max."

"It's not the same. She's just so much older now. You know? I mean, yeah, you know, but-"

"You ramble," Fang grumbled, shaking his head. Then, to Dr. Martinez, he asked "What did they do to me? I mean really do to me?"

"Well," she began slowly. "You were hurt severely from when you got hit by the car. You had to go to a real hospital. It cost a hefty fine to cover this one up. The media was involved."

"Really?"

"It's big news when one of the bird kids gets hit by a car because he was chasing after a ball," Max told him. "Apparently."

"Anyways, once I was able to get you to that building and convince all of the men to help me out, Randal and Jeb set out to work on reconfiguring your brain. Then of course we had to work on the damage that had been done to the rest of your body. It was a lot. It was extensive. That car didn't just hit you. It ran over you. Luckily not your head though, or else you wouldn't be here."

"Let's talk about something else," Max said, her stomach churning at the thought of how the outcome could have been so different, so horrific. "What are you most excited about doing now, Fang?"

"Everything."

"Fang."

"Meeting David."

"Nicky."

"Whatever." He shook his head. "Not to mention getting to live with you full time again."

"Mmm. I missed you too."

"I know." Reaching over, he laid his hand on her thigh, squeezing slightly. "I just can't wait to be home Max. Before Carter, I wanted a boy. Then I got her and I just…I loved her. And I still do. I can't imagine loving another kid that much, but I will. I'm sure I will. I'll get to take care of you guys."

"You'll finally get to be a real daddy."

He glanced over at Max. "I already was a daddy."

Max shook her head slightly. "I did it, you know."

"Did what?"

"I changed the kids last names. Before Carter started school. I didn't want to deal with all the record changes if I did it after."

"Really? To what?"

"What do you think, stupid?" She looked at him then, smiling. "Caulfield. They have your last name."

"What about you?"

"I'm sorry," she said, holding up her hand to him. "Mom, do you see a ring on this finger? Fang?"

"No," he said slowly as her mother shook her head. Reaching, out Fang took her tiny hand into his bigger one. "But you will. Now that I'm awake, I'm going to focus on what's really important. My family. Then you'll be mine, David will be mine, and Carter will be mine."

Max leaned over the seat, pressing a kiss against Fang's lips. When she pulled away, she said simply, "Carter was always yours."


End file.
